The Lioness Rose
by Serena M. Hedgehog
Summary: Amy was kicked out of the freedom fighters due to being weak and kidnapped too much. She was depressed until something magically took her somewhere far from the knothole kingdom and transformed her into something she couldn't believe. She was in Africa and is turned into a non mobian lion. There she meets two non mobian lions, and quickly befriended with them.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

Chapter 1: Beginning

There once lived a young female pink hedgehog named Amelia Lyn Rose, she goes by Amy for short. Amy Rose lives in the Kingdom of the Knothole ruled by Princess Sally, a squirrel , and is part of a team called the freedom fighters led by her love interest Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally. Amy loved Sonic unconditionally but one day her life and fate will change let see how it will began.

A young pink hedgehog was walking through the park and searching for someone.

"Oh where could Sonic be, I really want to see him" Amy said to herself. That was until a Metal claw grabbed her. "Ahhhhh" Amy screamed. It was Eggman controlling the his giant robot.

"Ho Ho Ho, I got you now" Eggman laughed evilly.

"Somebody please help!" Amy cried for help that was until a blue blur came to the scene.

"Let her go Eggman!" it was Sonic.

"Ahhhh Sonic how nice to see you alone now I can defeat you once and for all" Eggman said evilly

"Not on my watch Egghead" Sonic smirked. "What?" Eggman said

"Everyone now!" Sonic shouted out with Sally, Knuckles, and Bunny coming out of their hiding spots and Tails from the sky flying the Tornado.

"Alright guys let's do this" Knuckles said as he pounded his fists together. "Yeah!" Tails yelled.

Sonic and the gang threw all their attacks at the robot while Tails distracts eggman by flying the tornado around him. Ten minutes later, the freedom fighters manage to defeat Eggman and his robot that was Robot exploded and ejected eggman out of his seat, causing Amy and the Freedom fighters, except for Tails, to fly in the air.

Sonic landed on the ground, along with Knuckles and Bunny. Amy and Sally were in the air, as they were about to hit the ground Sonic caught Sally with his arms, leaving Amy to hit the ground hard.

"Ow!" Amy grunted. Sonic looked into Sally's eyes "Great job Sal way to beat Eggman" Sonic said sweetly. "Oh thank you Sonic" Sally said sweetly. Amy was looked at them with a sad look.

"Amy are you alright?" Tails said in censored. "Yeah I'm fine Tails" Amy said sadly.

"Amy next time you should be more careful next time okay" Sonic said. "Okay" Amy said sadly with her head down. The pink hedgehog left the freedom fighters alone goes home.

As she got home she then lies down on her bed "Oh tomorrow will be a good day I hope" Amy said then falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Kicked Out

Chapter 2: Kicked Out

The next day, Amy wakes up with the sun shining in her eyes. "Today is going to be a good day" Amy said with a yawn. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, she left her house and goes to where the freedom fighters meet.

As she got there, everyone was staring at her. "Is something wrong?" Amy asked. Sonic and Sally came up to her "Amy we need to talk alone" Sonic said. "Okay" Amy said. The pink hedgehog follows the blue hedgehog and the squirlmunk into the other room.

"Amy this has gone long enough, you've been captured for like a million times and you need to stop it" Sonic said. "Sonic's right Amy you need to stop being captured all the time" Sally said.

"It's not my fault that I'm the one who's being captured the most" Amy said.

"Amy, me and Sally have been thinking that maybe you're not cut out to be in the freedom fighter anymore" Sonic said. Amy was shocked. "What why?" Amy asked with a little sadness.

"You need to take this seriously but you're not" Sally sighs "But I am, I always look out for the team" Amy said. "Amy listen, you're a good friend but not cut out for the team anymore" Sonic said.

"Well what our friends will say about" Amy walks out of the room and into the room where the freedom fighters are. "Everyone Sonic and Sally are kicking me out of the team do you think it's necessary" Amy said.

Everyone was silent but bunny broke it "Well darling the truth is that you have been showing no skills except your hammer" Bunny said honestly, this made Amy hurt. "What bunny is trying to say that we like you Amy but you just don't have any partial talent" Knuckles said.

"I see so that's how it is" Amy started to tear up. Sonic came up to her "Amy we just" Sonic was cut off. "No I don't to hear it okay I'll leave that's all if that's what you all want!" Amy cried out, she then stormed out of the room. "Amy wait!" Sonic said. "Let her go she needs some time alone" Sally said.

Amy was at her house sobbing on her pillow. "Who needs the freedom fighters and who needs Sonic?" Amy said in anger. She then sees a picture of her and sonic, she picks it up threw it at the wall hard breaking it. She continues to sob more until she falls asleep.

 **Poor Amy what will she do now? Don't worry you'll see in the next chapter. I hope you like it**

 **Please review but negatives I'm new to this**


	3. Chapter 3: Transformation

**I almost forgot, I don't own anything and I always wanted to do a crossover with Sonic the hedgehog and the Lion King. Sorry.**

 **Sonic the hedgehog Characters belong to Sega**

 **Lion King belongs to Disney**

Chapter: 3 Transformation and Teleportation

The next day, Amy wakes up with dried tears on her face. She was feeling depressed and is not her cheerful self anymore. She wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast or change into her trademark outfit. Instead of wearing her red dress, boots, and gold bracelets; she wore a black tank top, grey Capri shorts, and no shoes on.

Amy left her house and goes for a walk with her head down. As she walks through the park, she sees sonic and sally together. "Oh sonic, how I'm glad that you and I are together" Sally said.

"Oh I'm very happy now that I won't have to deal with Amy anymore" Sonic said.

"Sonic don't be rude to Amy" Sally said. "Come on Sal you know how Amy is, she is always forgiving, like when she forgives me for all the dates I missed for her" Sonic said.

"I guess you're right but still" Sally was cut off with Sonic kissing her lips. Amy saw and heard this; she was becoming a wilted Rose. The pink hedgehog left the two couple alone and ran off to the woods, not caring that she's not wearing any shoes.

As she was far away from the couple Amy then broke down into tears, sobbing and hugging her knees. Hours passed by and Amy was lying down with her head against a tree stump, she was sleeping. While the pink hedgehog sleeps, a spiritual magic like aura glow came out of nowhere wraps around Amy. The Aura was lifting her and swirling her carefully. As the aura closes in on her Amy suddenly vanished.

Somewhere far away from the knothole kingdom, the spiritual magic aura came out of nowhere. It was Amy still wrapped around in the aura. As the aura wraps Amy one more time, Amy was transformed into a non mobian pink teen lioness. The aura sets the pink lioness down with Amy still sleeping. The aura then vanishes into the air. Amy is shown to be somewhere in a dry land but with a rainforest, not too far from where she is sleeping. The non mobian pink lioness continues to sleep but is unknown to where she is.

 **Hope you like it please review**


	4. Chapter 4: Lion in the Jungle

Chapter 4: Lion in the Jungle

Somewhere in a jungle, two non mobian male animals were sleeping. One is a meerkat and the other one is a warthog. The meerkat begins to wake up. "Hey where's Simba?" the meerkat said with a yawn.

The warthog began to wake up to. "I don't know TImon maybe he went to get something to eat" the warthog said to the meerkat whose name is Timon. "Nonsense Pumbaa he would never go and get grubs not without us" Timon said to the warthog whose name is Pumbaa.

Yet all of a sudden, a non mobian golden brown fur male lion with red mane pounced in front of Timon and Pumbaa with a Roar. The two males screamed and jumped in surprise. The male lion laughed at the two for being scared. "Oh for the love of, do you always have to do that what's with the pouncing?!" Timon said with a little anger and annoyance.

"Oh come on, Timon, it's not his fault he can't help himself he is still full of youthful energy" Pumbaa said.

"Yeah and I was just having a little fun" Simba smiled nervously

"Yeah, but next time don't ever scare us like that, not when I waking up" Timon said.

"Whatever you say Timon" Simba said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Simba asked.

"We can do nothing today" Pumbaa said.

"Nah we already did that yesterday" Timon said.

"Okay but I'm starving" Pumbaa said as his stomach growled in hunger.

"I'll go get us some bugs guys" Simba said with a willing tone.

"Make sure you get the slimy" Pumbaa said. "No get the Crunchy" Timon said"

"Slimy" "Crunchy" "Slimy" "Crunchy" "Taste good" "Less good" Timon and Pumbaa argued at which grubs are the best. Simba rolled his eyes at his friends and left the two argue to go find some insects to eat.

While searching for some bugs, Simba caught some kind of scent he has never smelled before. It smelled like a sweet flower with Strawberries and tears of sadness. He followed the scent. As he comes close by to where the scent was, he was shocked to see a pink non mobian lioness lying in the dry lands. Simba comes close to her and smells her; the scent was coming from her. He puts his ear to her chest to hear her heart beat. He signs in relief and gently nudges her to wake her up, but the pink lioness was too tired, she moaned and turned. Simba noticed that she has dry tears on her face; he decided to do what's right. He picks her up with his jaw and lets her lay on his back'; and carefully sped off back to his friends to help her.


	5. Chapter 5: Can we Keep her?

**From chapter 2 I meant no negatives sorry so please review**

Chapter 5: Can we keep her?

Simba ran on all fours, carefully carrying the sleeping pink lioness on his back. As he got to his friends, timon and pumbaa saw him, they were by a river.

"Hey Simba did you find any grubs?" Timon asked

"No, but I did find this" Simba said as he carefully picked the sleeping pink lioness with his jaw and sets her on the ground.

"What is it?" Pumbaa asked. Timon walks up to the pink lioness and sniffs her. He almost screamed when he realized that she is a lioness but Simba covered his mouth.

"Timon don't you'll wake her" Simba said. Timon pushed the male lion's paw away from his mouth.

"Simba are you crazy, where did you find this lioness!?" Timon yelled in whisper.

"I found her in the dry lands and I can't leave her alone like that, plus she has dried tears on her eyes look" Simba pointed out the dry tears on her eyes.

"Well, I don't know I mean she's a carnivore and is going to get bigger" Timon said.

"But Timon we took care of simba when he was a cub and you refused at first thinking he'll eat us but look he's on our side, so maybe she will be" Pumbaa said.

"Well I don't know" Timon said.

"Aww come on Timon let us keep her, I'll look after her, she'll be a sister to me and I always wanted to have a sibling, plus I have never seen a lion for a long time, except that she is somehow pink, so please" Simba pleaded to Timon with cute puppy eyes. Timon groaned at this and gives in.

"Fine we'll keep her, but you're the one who is responsible for her" Timon said. Simba pulled his two friends in a hug and licked Timon's face, thanking him.

"Thank you, Thank you" Simba said in excitement. Timon and Pumbaa were almost running out of air.

"Okay please let go of us" Timon said. Simba released his friends from the hug. Just then the pink lioness begins to wake up; the three males saw this and walk up to her.

"Look she's waking up" Pumbaa said.

The pink lioness opens her jade green eyes and sees a lion, meerkat, and warthog infront of her.

"Where am I?" the pink lioness asked.

 **Hope you like it again I need reviews so please but no negatives**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm a non mobian Lioness!

Chapter 6: I'm a non mobian Lioness?!

The pink lioness slowly wakes up and sees three male non mobian animals in front of her; a lion, meerkat, and warthog.

"Hmm I must be dreaming" Amy moaned and shuts her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Hey don't fall asleep, you must be thirsty" Simba said. Amy wakes up again and sees a river next to them.

"Hmm I am kind of thirsty" Amy said. As she goes up she felt something really odd. She's beginning to walk on all four. Once she reaches to the river she found something very shocking in her reflection.

"What the?!" Amy shouted in shock, seeing herself as a non mobian pink lioness with peach fur on her muzzle and belly. She panicked and looked at her self. Amy soon screamed in shock and horror that she is a non mobian lioness, causing the birds that live in the jungle to fly away from the noise.

Amy then panics screamed in horror. Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa tried to calm her down but she ended up falling in the shallow river, getting her fur wet.

"This isn't a dream, who are you and where am I?!" Amy responded fearfully. Simba puts his paw on her shoulder to relax her.

"Woah, Hey don't worry we're not going to hurt you, my name is Simba, that's Timon and Pumbaa, you're in the jungle" Simba introduced himself then pointed to the meerkat and warthog.

"Hiya" Timon greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss, what's your name" Pumbaa asked.

"My name is Amelia Rose but everyone calls me Amy for short" Amy introduced herself.

"That's a lovely name" Simba complemented.

"Thanks so is yours Simba" Amy complemented back.

"I have a question for you, why is your fur pink and where are you from?" Timon asked.

"Well you see I'm not really a Lioness, I'm a mobian hedgehog" Amy explained.

"What's a mobian?" pumbaa asked.

"A mobian is short for anthromorphic animal, meaning I'm a hedgehog that wears clothes, talk, walk on two and has with arms and legs" Amy explained.

"Oh so that explains why your fur is pink, you're a mobian pink hedgehog" Simba responded.

"Yes, and I'm from the Knothole Kingdom" Amy said.

"Are there any more of your kind?" Timon asked.

"Yes, we're all mobians but in different species" Amy explained.

"So why did you leave?" Pumbaa asked. Amy's ears drooped down.

"Well I was somehow teleported hear and transformed into a non mobian lioness it's shocking but not as shocking seeing non mobian animals talk" Amy explained.

"What do you mean we can talk, don't mobians understand us?" Timon asked.

"Sadly no, whenever we're by non mobian animals all they do is growl, bark, roar, and tweet" Amy said.

"I see" Simba said as he understood her. "So Amy what's it like to be there?" Simba asked. Amy's ears drooped down again.

"Well it's fine until your friends stab you in the back and kicked you out of the freedom fighters team" Amy said with a despondent tone.

"I'm sorry, why did they do that to you?" Simba asked

"I don't want to talk about it?" Amy said sadly. Simba comes up to her and nuzzles her softly.

"Well however you got here, we have to find a way for you to get back to normal and go home before your parents gets worried? Simba said with his soothing voice. Amy begins when to tear up when he mentioned her parents.

"My parents won't because their gone" Amy said with tears in her eyes. Simba pulls her close in a hug, wrapping his one paw around her; Amy buries her face in his fluffy chest mane.

"I'm really sorry for that Amy" Simba said with regret for mentioning her parents. "And believe me, you're not alone, I've been through the same way when I lost my parents" Simba said softly.

"You have too" Amy looks up at him.

Simba nodded. "When I lost them I thought I was going to be sad and alone forever, but then Timon and Pumbaa found me and raised me, they taught to put the past behind me and move on" Simba said.

"With that I live happily with them under the motto Hakuna Matata, so you have to put your past behind you and live for today" Simba said. Amy feels a little better and pulls away from the hug.

"Hakuna Matata, what's that?" Amy asked.

"It means no worries" Pumbaa responded.

"Wow that's the first language I learned" Amy chuckled along with Simba.

"Hey Amy why don't we show you around here?" Simba said.

"I love to and thank you for finding me Simba and letting stay Timon and Pumbaa" Amy said with gratitude.

"You're welcome Amy" the three males said at the same time.

Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa got up and gave the pink lioness a tour of their home jungle.


	7. Chapter 7: Jungle Life

Chapter 7: Jungle Life

After walking around the jungles; Amy, Simba, Timon, and Pumba stopped for a break. Amy's stomach began to growl for hunger.

"You hungry Amy?" Simba asked

"Yeah, I'm so hungry I can eat something that is big" Amy responded

"We don't have anything that is big but we have something better" Timon said

"What is it?" Amy asked

"Follow us" Pumba said as he, the lion, and meerkat lead Amy to a tree log. Simba moves the tree log with his paws while Timon and Pumba grab insects from under the log and brings them to Amy.

"Ew what is that?" Amy asked in disgust.

"A grub what does it look like" Timon answered.

"Eww gross" Amy responded as she looked away in disgust.

"Mmm taste like chicken" Timon replied after eating an insect

"Slimy yet satisfying" Pumba replied after eating a worm.

Amy looks at the male animals in disgust. Simba comes up to her.

"Hey come on Amy, try it, I said the same thing when I first ate bugs but it turned out quite tasty" Simba said. Amy looks at him then signs in defeat, she hasn't eaten anything for a while.

"Well Amy" Timon said holding a leaf plate full of bugs.

Amy picks up a red worm from the plate and looks at it with an unsure look.

"Oh well Hakuna Matata" Amy said as she slowly ate the insect and swallowed it. After eating it, she fined it quite tasty.

"Hmmm Slimy yet Satisfying" Amy responded in delight.

"See I told you" Simba said. The four animals ate some insects then continued to walk around the jungle.

"I got to admit that was really yummy" Amy said

"Well, this is the life of our home and motto Hakuna Matata" Timon said.

Amy then stops for a momement and thinks about what else there is to do in the jungle for fun. Simba, Timon, and Pumba saw her stop and stopped as well.

"What's wrong Amy?" Pumba asked

"Nothing it just, what do you guys do around here for fun" Amy asked.

"Well there's plenty to do, come on we'll show ya" Simba said

"You two go have fun, me and Pumba are going to take a midday nap" Timon yawned a little as he jumps on pumba's back to ride on.

"Alright See ya" Simba and Amy said at the same time as the meerkat and warthog left Amy looks at Simba.

"So what do you do here for fun Simba?" Amy asked.

"I'll show you, follow me" Simba grinned as he led Amy to where they're going to have fun.

After a long walk, Simba led Amy to a waterfall, close to where the water ends that looks like a huge swimming pool lake.

"Wow" Amy said.

"What do you think?" Simba asked. Amy looks at him.

"It's the biggest lake I have ever seen in my life, I could really go for a swim, but I'm a non mobian lioness" Amy said sadly at the last part. Simba nudges her gently.

"Don't worry Amy, I can swim, plus I'll be there for you" Simba replied with a warm smile.

"Really okay" Amy said, she then dipped her front paw in the water and shivered from the cold temperature. Just as she was about to walk away, Simba came out of nowhere swinging on a vine with his mouth then let's go as he landed in the water with a huge splash.

"Ahhh" Amy cried as she got her fur soaked. Simba pops up and splashes her with his paws.

"Hey! Alright Mr. Lion prepare be splash!" Amy said playfully as she jumped in the water, splashing Simba.

"Hey!" Simba said. Amy laughed but Simba splashed her back. The two lions splash each other and had fun. After an hour of swimming Simba and Amy came out of the water.

"Whoo that was fun" Amy said as she shook the water off her fur. Simba shook his fur too but got amy a little wet. After he shook his fur, his mane and fur puffed up, making Amy giggled.

"What?" Simba asked

"Nothing it's just your fur is puffed up" Amy giggled

"Oh. Well do you want to do? Simba said after he shook his mane and fur to be straight.

"What else there is to do besides swimming?" Amy asked

"Plenty I'll show you" Simba said as he led her to do something else for fun. Ten minutes later, Simba and Amy were at a tree log bridge; there they came up to vine hammock like.

"What's that?" Amy asked

"These vines will launch you in the air if you jump on it, plus it's good to lay down and relax on it" Simba answered as he climbs up on the vines.

"Come on Amy it's fun" Simba motioned his paw to come.

Amy climbs up on the vines. After she's on them Simba then jumps up and down on the vines causing him and Amy to launch them to go up.

"Wah hooo!" Amy and Simba yelled.

The two lions jumped up and down on the vines having the fun of their life. One hour later, Simba and Amy stopped jumping on the vines. The two looked to see the sun setting and the sky becoming dark. Amy yawned.

"Are you tired Amy?" Simba asked.

"Yeah" Amy yawned

"Let's get back with Timon and Pumba" Simba said as he and the pink lioness left.

"Simba, thanks for showing me the jungle I had a lot of fun" Amy replied softly. Simba smiled warmly at her.

"No problem let's get back the guys so that we can rest" Simba said.

The two lions made their way to the jungle to find the Meer kat and Warthog.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare and Comfort

Chapter 8: Nightmare and Comfort

After they finally reached to where Timon and Pumba were sleeping, Amy and Simba settled down to rest for the night. Timon sleeps on Pumba's stomach while Amy and Simba sleep separately. Amy rests her head on her paws; she closes her eyes and falls asleep. One hour later Amy was turning and moaning in her sleep. She was then panting in fear that she was having a nightmare.

 **In Amy's dream**

Amy was in her mobian pink hedgehog form; running away from a giant robot.

"Ahhhh" Amy screamed. It was eggman, controlling his robot and has amy in the robotic claw.

"Ho ho ho I got you now my dearie" Eggman said after he laughed evilly.

Just then the freedom fighters came and as they came up to Eggman and the robot, Sonic turned to Amy.

"Sorry Amy but you're on your own" Sonic said coldly. Amy's eyes widen

"What! Why?" Amy asked in shock and tears.

"Because one we're tired of rescuing you and two you have shown to be useless in the freedom fighters so we're not saving you just to teach you a lesson" Sonic said darkly.

"She's all yours Eggman, come on guys" Sally smirked as she was picked up by the speedy blue hedgehog and everyone else left ,leaving Eggman and Amy. Eggman turned back at Amy and smiled evilly.

"Well it looks like your friends and that blue rat won't save you" Eggman said evilly

Amy looked at him with a scared look

"What are you going to do with me?" Amy asked in fear.

"First I am going to robotize you and second use you as a weapon against Sonic and the others" Eggman replied.

"No!" Amy screamed, as she was taken into Eggman's base and was forcefully pushed into the robotizer machine by Eggman's claw robot arm. Eggman laughed evilly.

"Noooooo!" Amy screamed.

 **End of Amy's dream**

Amy woke up in a fright and then panted. She looks around to see that she was in the jungle. She exhaled in relief. Simba also woke up and sees her scared.

"Amy are you okay?" Simba asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine" Amy lied.

"You are not fine, you're sweating, did you have a nightmare?" Simba asked.

"Yes" Amy answered in defeat with her head down. Simba gets up and comes close to her.

"You want to talk about it? You don't have to if you want to" Simba said.

"Well, Okay, just so that I can get it out of my chest" Amy said. She then told the golden male lion about her nightmare.

"So yeah that's what it is" Amy said sadly with her head down. Simba pulls her close with one paw in a hug.

"Hey don't feel sad Amy and there's nothing to be ashamed about it, I had nightmares too and those mobians they don't know who they just got kicked out, a sweet and nice girl" Simba said in a soft and comforting voice. Amy then looks up at him to see his red eyes.

"Well, I was just afraid that no one will ever like me for me or care about me" Amy said.

"Amy you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I've never seen a pink lioness and the way you swan at the water and vine jumped you know what to do, and that you have a great personality" Simba said with a warm smile. Amy smiles back.

"You really think so" Amy asked.

"I know so" Simba replied. The golden lion then goes back to his spot from where he was sleeping. Amy then goes up to him.

"Simba" Amy said

"Yeah" Simba asked

"Thank you" Amy said

"You welcome Amy" Simba said. Amy was about to go back to her spot to sleep but Simba stopped her.

"Amy" Simba said as the pink lioness stopped.

"You can sleep next to me if you want to" Simba said with a smile. Amy smiled warmly at him.

"I would love that thank you" Amy gets up and walks up to the golden male lion and lays down next to him feeling his warmth. Both lions closed their eyes and fall asleep.

"Good night Amy" Simba said in his sleep

"Good night Simba" Amy said in her sleep

The animals are now finally sleeping in peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Plans and the Pridelands

**For those who are thinking, no it's not going to be a Simba and Amy couple. There will be Romance soon for the original couples but wait until the next chapters**

Chapter 9: Plans and the Pridelands

The next day, Simba was the first one to wake up. He sees Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. He then gets an idea and nudges Amy gently. Amy opens her jade green eyes and wakes up.

"Morning" the pink lioness yawned

"Hey Amy want to do something fun?" Simba asked with a grin

"What is it?" Amy raises her eye brow. Simba goes up to her and whispers in her ear. After listening to what he has said in whisper she then smiled and giggles quietly.

"Sure it would be fun" Amy said in a whisper

The two lions go to a hiding spot and wait for Timon and Pumbaa to wake up. Five minutes later, the meerkat and warthog began to wake up. As they woke up with a yawn they noticed that Simba and Amy are not here.

"Simba, Amy" Timon said while looking around.

Just then two lions pounced behind them with a roar causing Timon and Pumbaa to jump in surprise.

"Ahhhh!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed.

Amy and Simba laughed.

"I'm sorry, did I forget to check what day it is, is it scare the heads off of meerkat and warthog day?" Timon snapped sarcastically.

"Oh we were just having fun" Simba responded as smiled nervously along with Amy.

"Yeah well next time do it on to something else we are not your pouncing target" Timon snapped

"Whatever you say Timon" Simba said

"So what's the plan for today guys?" Amy asked

"Hmmm beats me, what do you want to do Amy?" Pumbaa asked

"Well maybe I should start planning" Amy answered

"Planning? For what?" the male animals said at the same time

"For trying to find a way to get back to my mobian hedgehog self and home but there is nowhere else I can go " Amy answered with her head down.

Without thinking Simba said something that he does not know why but he had to say it.

"Well maybe you should visit the pride lands" Simba said as he quickly covered his mouth with his paw

"Huh, what did you say" Amy asked Simba

"Nothing" Simba lied

"Come on Simba tell me please" Amy begged him with her cute puppy eyes

Simba signs and gave up.

"Okay, there is this place called the pride lands and it is land full of pride, animals, grass, plants, and many more" Simba explained

"Do you think anyone from the pride lands will help?" Amy asked the gold male lion

"Yes, in the pridelands everything is balanced in the circle of life and many of the animals and lions of the pride are willing to help" Simba explained

"Wow you must have been there multiple times Simba" Amy said

"Well not anymore" Simba said

"Why?" Amy asked

"Well I had I bad history there and I don't want to talk about it, plus I've only been there once in my life" Simba answered

"I'm sorry" Amy said

"It's okay" Simba said

"Well then it's settled I'll be leaving to go to the pride lands" Amy said

"Wait, why don't you stay here for a little while I mean we barely got to know more about you" Simba proposed

"Hmmm, maybe, why not I mean it's not like I'm in a rush to get back to normal" Amy said

"How about this, I'll spend the whole week with you guys in the jungle and then I'll be on my way to the pride lands" Amy proposed

"That sounds like a good plan" Simba said

"Then it's settled" Amy said

"So what do you guys want to do?" Timon asked

"I know" Amy smirked as she sped off leaving Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa

"Last one to the waterfall lake is a rotten bug!" Amy called out

Simba grinned and ran along too with Timon riding on Pumbaa's back to catch up with Amy.

As they got to the big lake, Amy then jumps into the water splashing the male animals.

"Haha I win" Amy yelled in victory as she popped her head out of the water

"Oh yeah cannon ball!" Timon yelled as he jumped into the water with a small splash

"Here I come!" Pumbaa yelled and jumped into the water with a medium splash

"Yeah Hooooo!" Simba screamed as he let go of the vine from his mouth and fell into the water creating a big splash and wave

As his head pops out of the water, Simba laughed along with Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa.

After swimming in the pool the animals in the jungle were now jumping up and down on a vine trampoline.

"Yeeahhhhh!" Amy screamed in excitement

"Wooo hoooo" Simba screamed in excitement

Simba, Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa continue having fun for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving the Jungle

Chapter 10: Leaving the Jungle

One week had passed, Amy was now at the entrance of the jungle, near a trail that Simba told her that will lead her to the pride lands. She was also with Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa saying their goodbyes.

"I can't believe one week has passed" Amy said.

"Yeah I know but we had fun together right?" Simba asked.

"Right" Amy answered.

"It was so fun hanging with you guys for a week" Amy said.

"With all the swimming, star gazing, Vine swinging, and insect eating, I'd never had that much fun in my life" Amy explained.

"We're going to miss you Amy" Pumbaa said.

"Yeah you're not so bad for a carnivore lioness" TImon admitted.

"I hope you find a way to turn back to your normal self-Amy" Simba said with confidence.

"Thanks Simba and Thanks again everyone, I'll never forget you" Amy said with a smile.

"You're always welcome to come back and if you're a mobian hedgehog well know its you due to your jade eyes and pink fur color" Simba said warmly.

Amy comes up to him and nuzzles on his fluffy chest mane. Simba nuzzles back on her head. She then goes up to Timon and Pumbaa and hugged them, they hugged her back.

"Well thanks again everyone so long" Amy said as she was about to leave the male animals stopped her.

"Wait Amy" Pumbaa said as she stopped and turned her head back.

"Here you might want to take something to eat and drink on the road" Timon said as he and Pumbaa pulled out a leaf bag sash full of insects and a coconut water like canteen sash filled with water.

"Awww thanks guys" Amy said with grattidude and hugs the meerkat and warthog again. Timon and Pumba wrap the leaf sash and coconut sash around her neck and back.

"Amy before you go there's something I need to tell you" Simba said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"When you get to the pride lands promise me that you will never mention my name there" Simba answered.

"Why?" Amy asked with her eye brow raised.

"Because after what I told you I had a bad history there" Simba explained.

"Oh okay don't worry Simba I understand and promised" Amy said.

The animals all hugged together one last time. After they pulled away Amy then heads off to the trail she looks back at the male animals.

"Good bye guys!" Amy called out.

"So long Amy!" Pumbaa called out.

"Come back and visit!" Simba called out.

"We'll miss you kid!" Timon called out.

With that Amy then speds off and follows the trail that will lead her to the pride lands. As she is far away from the jungle, Amy stops for a break and eats bugs given by Timon and Pumbaa and drank some water from the coconut canteen. After resting she then sped off to reach to the pride lands.

Hours had passed by and it was now night time. Amy stops and decided to rest for the night. She lays down with her head on her paws. Little did she know that she has already made it to the Pride lands but is going to find something shocking when she sees it with her own eyes.


	11. Chapter 11: A new Lioness friend

Chapter 11: A new Lioness friend

The next day, the sun shows a little with grey clouds and not enough blue sky in the pridelands. The pridelands turned out to be dry and burden with bones everywhere, no herds, non mobian hyenas everywhere and no water.

Somewhere a little far away from where Amy was sleeping was Priderock, the kingdom of the pridelands and where the pride of lions stay. At Priderock, a tanned non mobian adult lioness with blue eyes was the first to wake up from her slumber. As she stretches out, she looks back at the other sleeping non mobian lionesses and non mobian hyenas. She left priderock and goes for a walk.

As she was walking she begins to talk to herself.

"The Pridelands are becoming dead and Scar is still not caring about it" the tanned lioness said after she signed sadly.

"Oh if only there was someone who could help us and the Kingdom"

As she was about to head back to Priderock she then heard soft snore not too far away from her. Curious the lioness follows the sound then caught a scent of a sweet strawberry smell. As she follows the sound and scent she gasped seeing what it was. A pink non mobian lioness.

Curious the lioness walks up to the pink lioness and sniffs her. She then nudges her to wake up but the pink lioness groaned and turned. The lioness taps the pink lioness' shoulder with her paw.

"Hey, Hey wake up" the lioness said.

As Amy began to slowly open her eyes, she sees a non mobian tanned lioness in front of her and screamed.

"Ahhhh!" Amy screamed as she backed away from the lioness.

"Woah hey easy I won't hurt you" the tanned lioness said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Of course" the tanned lioness said. "Say you're new here aren't you, we haven't had any visitors for a long time or seen a pink lioness"

"Well I'm just trying to find my way to the Pridelands" Amy replied.

"Why do you want to go there?" the Lioness asked.

"It's a long story and I need help" Amy said.

"Oh and by the way, my name is Amelia lyn Rose, but everyone calls me Amy for short" Amy introduced herself to the lioness

"That's a beautiful name, my name is Nala" the tanned lioness introduced herself to Amy.

"Thanks so is yours Nala" Amy said with a smile.

"Thank you" Nala said.

"So do you know which way is to the Pridelands?" Amy asked.

"You don't have to know you're already here" Nala answered.

"What really" Amy said as she looked around and saw what the Prideland's features; dry, dead and burden.

Amy was so shocked to see what the pridelands have become right now as she slowly walked around.

" _This can't be right, Simba told me that it was beautiful with lots of animals"_ Amy said in her thoughts.

"This can't be it, the pridelands are supposed to be beautiful and have animals" Amy said.

"It was until Scar took over and made things worst" Nala said.

"Who's Scar?" Amy asked.

"He's our king, he took over when our last King Mufasa died" Nala said sadly as her ears droop down.

"I'm so sorry" Amy said.

"It's okay and if you want to find help, you might have to find somewhere else because there's nothing that Scar could do to help" Nala said as she was about to walk away.

"No wait" Amy said as the lioness stopped.

"Maybe I can help you" Amy said.

"What about you, don't you need help" Nala responded.

"Nah it can wait and besides this is more important than me" Amy said.

"But how are you going to help us?" Nala asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to stick around with you until I come up with something" Amy answered.

"Okay then, but I have to get back to my pride before they start worrying about me" Nala said.

"Okay, I'll find somewhere to stay here in the Pridelands" Amy said as she was about to walk off.

"No wait, why don't you come with me and stay with my pride?" Nala asked.

"Really thanks Nala" Amy said.

"You're welcome, let's go" Nala said as she led the way to Priderock and her Pride of lionesses.


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting the Pride

Chapter 12: Meeting the Pride

Amy and Nala finally made it to Priderock. As she look around, Amy was stunned to see how big Priderock was.

"This is your home? It's huge" Amy said.

"Yes and thank you" Nala said.

Nala then sees the hyenes waking up, she knows that the hyenas would be hungry to eat anything even a small or young predator. She has to keep Amy safe before they wake up and start to eat her.

"Amy follow me to the back" Nala whisper.

Amy nodded as the tan lioness lead her to the back of Priderock.

"Wait right here, if anybody comes hide in that small den, you'll meet the pride later, right now we have to see what orders Scar has to give to us" Nala said.

Amy nodded and waited as Nala left to go to her Pride. As she got to the front, the lioness looked at her with a worried look. Nala's Mother, Sarafina came up to her.

"Nala where have you been we were worried about you?" Sarafina asked in concerned as she nuzzled her daughter.

"I just went out for a walk" Nala answered.

"Okay but next time please don't do that again" Sarafina said.

"Yes Mother, but anyway after Scar gives his orders to us I want you and the rest of the Pride to meet someone" Nala said.

"Someone? Nala, no one has ever came to the Pridelands for a long time" Sarafina said.

"But mom it's true and she's special" Nala said.

"Oh really then where is she?" Sarafina asked.

"I'll show you after what Scar tells us what to do" Nala said.

Just then a brownish orange non mobian male lion with a smooth sleek black mane and green eyes came out of the den. He looked at the pride of lionesses, ready to give them his orders.

"Good morning your majesty" the lionesses said at the same time as they bowed to the male lion.

"Eh morning, where is my breakfast?" the male lion said sternly.

"Well you see" Sarafina said but was cut off by the lion.

"I don't want to hear any excuses, go and find something for me to eat or you all will face the consequences from me" the lion said sternly.

"Yes King Scar" the lionesses said at the same time to the Smooth black maned lion whose name is Scar.

The lionesses then search for any leftover carcass in the Pridelands. They managed to bring enough for Scar but no enough for the hyenas.

While Scar eats his breakfast and the hyenas chewed on bones hastily or sleep, Nala leads the Pride to back of Priderock where Amy was.

"Are you sure you're not making this up Nala?" Sarafina asked.

"I'm positive Mom just wait and you'll see" Nala said.

As they got there, Nala walks up to the small den.

"Amy are you in there?" Nala asked, she can see Amy's jade green eyes.

"It's okay Amy they won't hurt you they want to meet you please come out" Nala said softly.

The pink lioness came out of the den, the lionesses gasped seeing a visitor for the first time and that her fur is pink.

"Honey you weren't kidding" Sarafina said with a surprise look.

"I told you Mom" Nala grinned.

"Who are you, where are you from , and why is your fur pink" a pale lioness asked who is the leader of the lionesses.

"I Amy Rose, I'm from a faraway place, and my fur it's a long story" Amy answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy, my name is Sarabi" the pale lioness introduced herself with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to" Amy said with a smile.

"I'm Sarafine, Nala's mother" Sarafina introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Amy said.

"What brings you here to the Pridelands young one" Sarabi asked.

"Well I need help and I heard the Pridelands is a great place and it could help anyone" Amy answered.

"It was great until Scar took over and I doubt he would help you" Sarabi said.

"Well I'm here to help you, after what Nala told me, I want to help" Amy said.

"Really?" Sarabi asked.

"Of course and besides this is really important than my problems" Amy said.

"Well that's really nice of you Amy, but how are you going to help us?" Sarabi asked.

"I'll find a way somehow" Amy said.

Just then they heard a loud yell.

"LIONESSES WHERE'S MY LUNCH!" it was Scar who yelled furiously.

"We got to go Amy well get to know you a little more later, we have to follow Scar's orders" Nala said.

"Okay" Amy said.

"And please stay out of sight" Nala said.

Amy nodded.

The Lionesses sped off to the Pridelands to find more food for Scar while Amy in her non mobian lion form causes her to falls asleep in the den due to her lion instincts.


	13. Chapter 13: History and Mystery

Chapter 13: History and Mystery

It was now sunset, all the hyenas were sleeping due to their laziness and Scar was eating his third meal. All the lionesses head to the back of Priderock to get to know Amy. As they got there, they find her sleeping in her den. Nala comes up to Amy and nudges her to wake up.

"Hmm Oh hi Nala" Amy said after she yawned like a lion.

"Hi Amy, we brought you something to eat" Nala said as she brings a dead carcass of a gazelle.

Amy looked at it with disgust.

"Umm no thank you I don't eat anything that is dead or raw" Amy said but her stomach growled.

"You have to eat child" Sarabi said.

"But what about you guys, don't you have to eat?" Amy asked.

"It's okay, we had a few scraps to ourselves and you must be hungry" Sarafina said.

Amy comes up to the dead gazelle and sniffs it. Despite that she does not eat raw dead things, she has no choice but to eat it because she was too hungry and would starve herself to death.

"Oh well I might give it a try" Amy sighed as she ate the gazelle and find it not half bad.

After eating the gazelle the Lionesses laid down and began a conversation with the pink lioness.

"Wow that was the second disgusting but quite delicious thing to eat as a non mobian lioness" Amy said.

"What's a non mobian?" Nala asked.

"Well would you all believe me" Amy asked.

The lionesses nodded.

"Alright here it goes, it all began a week ago far away from here" Amy started off.

After telling her story (Excluding Meeting Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa which she promised not to tell anyone that he is alive) the lionesses were all stunned and felt sorry for Amy.

"Wow, so they just kicked you out and you got teleported here?" Nala asked.

"Yes and I have to find a way to turn back to my normal self" Amy said.

"What's your kingdom like Amy?" Nala asked.

"Well it is nice but we have an evil scientist who never gives up to crush the freedom fighters but now here I am alone with nobody to want me for who I am" Amy said sadly with her head down.

Sarabi comes up to Amy and wraps one paw around her, pulling her into a hug.

"We're really sorry Amy and believe me you're not the only one who suffered the most sadness and pain" Sarabi said in a comforting voice.

"Really what happened?" Amy asked as shelooked up to her.

"I lost my husband, who was the last king before Scar took over and my son" Sarabi said with comfort and sorrow.

"You're the Queen of the Pridelands?" Amy asked with surprise.

"I was until Scar took over, he forced me and lionesses to over hunt for him and the hyenas" Sarabi said.

"But why did he invite those hyenas" Amy asked.

"Nobody knows and he doesn't want to answer it because he has his own ways" Sarabi answered.

"And one more thing, we would always want you, after what you've been through, you're just a very sweet and nice young lioness, don't let those mobians, get to you" Sarabi said in comfort.

"Thank you Sarabi and I'm sorry to ask what was your son's name? Nala told me your husband's name is Mufasa" Amy asked.

"His name was Simba, he was the only one who could have ruled the Pridelands, but sadly he died in a Stampede, along with Mufasa" Sarabi answered sadly.

"He was also my best friend" Nala said sadly.

Amy hearing this was shocked to hear this. She tried her best not to say that she met simba out loud, but hold it inside of her. She didn't know that Simba was a Prince. She felt very sorry for what the non mobian lionesses have been through.

"I'm really sorry everyone" Amy said.

"It's okay Amy but it's getting late right now and you need to rest" Sarafina said.

"Alright but I'll stay in this den so that I don't get spotted" Amy said as she lays down.

"Good night everyone" Amy smiled warmly at the lionesses.

"Good night Amy" they all said at the same time and smiled back to her.

The lionesses left but Nala turned back to the pink lioness.

"Amy, maybe I should sleep with you just in case and that you don't have to sleep alone" Nala said.

"Okay thanks Nala" Amy said.

The tanned lioness lays down near Amy, keeping her warm. The two lionesses closed their eyes and falls asleep.

Two hours later Amy couldn't sleep because after learning that Simba is a Prince. She then woke up and sees Nala still sleeping. Amy goes out of her den and sees the Pridelands dried and burden in the dark. Just then she heard voices, Amy quickly hides back in the den and spots three non mobian hyenas walking and laughing at the same time.

Suspicious, she quietly follows them to see what they're up to. As she followed them she noticed that one is a female and the other two were males.

"Man the Pridelands are dead and down" the female hyena complained.

"Yeah and it's all because of Scar, that no good, lazy, and excuse for a genius king" the male muttered.

The other male hyena laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey shut up Ed!" the male hyena yelled at Ed but he continues to laugh.

"Banzai,why did we agree on this?" the female asked.

"I don't know Shenzi maybe because we get all the food we want and roam around the Pridelands" Banzai said sarcastically but then got smacked in the head by the female.

"No bark breath! I mean why did we agree on helping Scar, to start that stampede?" Shenzi asked sternly.

Amy was shocked to hear this.

"I don't know and I thought things were better when Mufasa was around" Banzai said making Shenzi shiver.

"Ooooh, do it again" Shenzi said as she shivered.

"Mufasa!, Mufasa!, Mufasa!" Banzair said with Shenzi laughing and shivering at the same time, and Ed rolling and laughing at the same time.

Amy rolled her eyes at the three and quietly goes back to the den where Nala was without being seen. As she got there, she begins to have too many thoughts, and then she heard voices in her head.

" _ **Well I've been to the Pridelands once in my life, but I don't go there anymore because I had a bad history there" said the voice of Simba.**_

" _ **Amy promise me that you won't mention my name to the Pridelands because of my bad history there" said the voice of Simba.**_

"" _ **I lost my husband who was the last king before Scar took over and my son" the voice of Sarabi said.**_

" _ **His name was Simba and he was the only one who could have ruled the Pridelands but sadly he died in a Stampede, along with Mufasa" the voice of Sarabi said.**_

" _ **Why did we agree on helping Scar, to start that stampede?" said the voice of Shenzi in her head.**_

After hearing these voices and thoughts in her head, Amy quietly gasped. She realized that Simba is the Prince and future King of the Pridelands, but doesn't understand that if he made it through the stampede, why didn't he go back? And that why did hyenas help Scar with the stampede for? But the Pridelands were her main focus to help, Amy now knows what to do.

She has to go back to the jungle and get Simba to come back to the Pridelands, but she has to bring someone with her so that she can help attempt him to come back and tell him what happened to the pridelands in truth. With everything planned, Amy settles down near Nala and falls asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for her.


	14. Chapter 14: Encountering Scar

Chapter 14: Encountering Scar and the Hyenas

The next morning Amy was the first one to wake up. She sees Nala still sleeping. Amy gets up and stretches her body. Nala woke up too with a yawn and sees Amy awake.

"Morning" Amy said.

"Good morning Amy" Nala said.

"Nala there's something I have to tell you" Amy said.

"What is it Amy?" Nala asked.

"I know how we can save the Pridelands" Amy answered.

"How?" Nala asked.

"All we have to do is -"

"Nala!" Amy was cut off by the voice of an angry and demanding call, startling the lionesses.

"Oh no Scar, I have to go Amy, stay here, you can tell me your plan later" Nala said.

Amy nodded and hides in the den as the tan lioness left to see what Scar wants.

As she got into the king's den, Nala sees Scar chewing on a piece of bone. Scar looks up and sees her as a beautiful grown lioness.

"Nala, my how you have grown" Scar in interest.

"What is it your highness?" Nala asked.

"Well, as you can see I'm not loved that much from the heart, so I decided to have a queen to rule beside me, which is why I called you to become my queen" Scar smirked.

Nala's eyes widen, she would never be Scar's queen or mate, after the way he treated the pride and the pridelands. Nala disapproves this and turns him down.

"No" Nala said sternly.

"What?!" Scar said sternly.

"You heard me, no, I will never rule along with you, after what you've done to the pridelands, I would never marry someone who is irresponsible and careless" Nala glared at the orange brown lion.

"Hmph then you have only two choices either become my queen or leave the Pridelands" Scar said.

"You can't banish me" Nala said as she left without saying another word to Scar.

"Hmph you just wait and see Nala" Scar said and walked out of the den.

The brown orange lion sees the lionesses and hyenas sleeping, but then sees Nala going to the back of Priderock. Suspicious, Scar follows the tanned lioness. At the back of Priderock, Scar sees Nala going up to a small den.

"Amy you in there?" Nala asked.

"You can come out no one is out here" Nala said.

Amy comes out of the den. Scar was surprised to see a lioness with pink fur. Interested, Scar goes up to the lionesses. Amy saw Scar coming up.

"Uh Nala" Amy said in fright.

Nala turned around and gasped seeing Scar was here.

"Well, what do we have here?" Scar smirked evilly.

Nala quickly stands in front of Amy, protecting her.

"Why didn't you tell me we have a visitor" Scar looked at Amy with a evil grin.

"Don't hurt her Scar" Nala glared at him.

"Oh come now, she seems pretty young and tasty don't you think?" Scar asked evilly.

Just then Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed came to the scene.

"Hey Scar what are you doing here in the" Banzai asked but was cut off seeing Amy.

"Hey we got our self a snack" Banzai said evilly.

"Hmm she looks sweet and tasty to eat don't you think Banzai" Shenzi said evilly.

" Hmm I don't know how about you Ed?" Banzaid asked sarcastically to the other male hyena answering with gibberish.

Hearing this Amy becomes scared and starts to shutter in fear.

"Leave her alone" Nala said sternly.

"I'll leave her alone if you become my Queen Nala" Scar said.

"What?!" Nala said.

"It's your choice either become my Queen or that pink lioness will become the next meal" Scar said giving her two options.

Nala didn't had a choice. Sure she didn't want to be Scar's wife, but she didn't want Amy to get hurt.

"Fine, I'll be your Queen" Nala said in defeat.

Amy's eyes widen.

"No Nala don't do it!" Amy said.

"That's my Queen" Scar smirked.

"But first, don't hurt Amy" Nala said.

"Oh I would never" Scar said with an evil smile.

Scar and the hyenas left to go to the front of Priderock. Nala turns around and looks at Amy with a sad face.

"I'm really sorry Nala if I hadn't -" Amy was cut off by Nala.

"No I'm sorry Amy, I should have been aware of Scar and checked to see if no one followed me" Nala said with tears in her eyes.

Amy comes up to her and nuzzles her head on Nala's chest.

"Don't be hard on yourself Nala, that was very brave for what you've done for me, no one has ever sacrifice their self for me" Amy said in comfort.

"And I would always be there for you Nala and still help you find a way to save the Pridelands" Amy said.

"Oh and by the way what was your plan anyway?" Nala asked.

"My Plan was to leave the Pridelands and find help" Amy said.

"We can't stay here like sitting ducks, we have to help ourselves if Scar could't do anything about it" Amy explained.

"You have a point but I'm his Queen now" Nala said with her ears droop down.

"Don't worry Nala will find a way and I'll always be there for you" Amy said with a warm smile. Nala smiles back at her.

Just then the hyenas came to the back and comes up to Nala and Amy.

"Hey Nala, Scar wants to see you in his den" Banzai said.

"I have to go Amy" Nala said after she signed

"And you three, don't hurt her" Nala said with a stern look on her face.

"Whatever you say" Shenzi said sarcastically.

"I'll be right back Amy" Nala said.

Nala and the Hyenas left to go to the front while Amy stays in the back. Unknown to her, Scar was quietly sneaking up behind her. The male lion was then ready to pounce on her and take her down, but out of instinct Amy quickly dodges from the pounce.

"You!" Amy growled.

"Now young lioness don't get on the wrong paw here I was just practicing my hunting" Scar lied.

"Yeah right, you were trying to take me down!" Amy glared at the lion.

"Since you know already I guess I have no choice but to eat you" Scar said.

"Not on my watch!" Nala said as she quickly came in front of Amy and eye to eye with Scar.

"How could you Scar, you promised not to hurt her" Nala growled.

"Must have slipped my mind, I can't stop thinking about food and seeing this young lioness looks too tasty, makes me want to maul her" Scar said with an evil grin.

Amy gasped. Nala's eyes were full of anger.

"Then I am no longer your queen anymore!" Nala yelled in anger.

"Fine, I'll take down the pink lioness first" Scar said as he was about to pounce on Amy, Nala smacks Scar with her paw.

"Amy run!" Nala said but Amy refused.

"No I can't leave you" Amy said.

"Just go!" Nala said.

Amy was about to leave when all of a sudden, the hyenas jumped in front of her.

"You're not going anywhere pinkie" Banzai said.

Amy's eyes her now full of rage.

"Don't call me Pinkie!" Amy yelled and smacked the male hyena.

Amy quickly dodges Shenzi and Ed's attack, and manage to smack them again with her paw. Amy looked back and gasped seeing Scar pinning Nala down.

"Leave her alone!" Amy yelled and ran up to smack Scar off of Amy.

"Come on Nala" Amy said as Nala got up on all fours.

The lionesses ran and were about to leave priderock, but were blocked and surrounded by all the hyenas.

"Oh no, what do we do!?" Amy said.

"Stay close to me Amy, we'll fight our way " Nala said.

Just then the lionesses came and attacked the hyenas to get away from Nala and Amy.

"Nala, Amy go!" Sarafina yelled as she smacked a hyena.

"But mom" Nala said but was cut off by her mother again.

"Go now, we'll be fine" Sarafina said.

"Come on Nala" Amy said.

The two lionesses ran away from Priderock and ran as far as they could.


	15. Chapter 15: Journey for Hope

Chapter 15: Journey for Hope

Nala and Amy ran far away from Priderock. They were at the wilder beasts valley, catching their breath.

"Do you think we lost them?" Amy asked between her pants.

"Yeah I think so" Nala said between her pants.

"So do you have any idea where we're going to find help?" Nala asked.

Amy thought for a minute and realized about Simba. She has to tell him about the Pridelands and ask why he didn't come back if he's the Prince and future King.

"I think I know where we can go" Amy proposed.

"Where?" Nala asked.

Amy heads out of the valley and finds the trail that lead her from the jungle to the pridelands.

"We take that path and follow it, it will lead us out of the Pridelands and find help" Amy answered.

'Okay, we don't have a choice and we have to help our Pride" Nala said.

"Oh and Amy, thanks for helping me back there" Nala said with a smile.

"You're welcome Nala, that's what friends are for, you look out for each other, and thanks for protecting me back there" Amy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Amy" Nala said.

"Anyway let's go" Amy said as she and Nala sped off on the trail to find help.

The two lionesses traveled the whole day in search to find help for the pridelands. Amy is secretly leading Nala to the jungle, where Simba is. As the day stretched, the sun began to set, and Amy was getting tired.

"Hey Nala, I think we should rest for the night" Amy said yawning a little.

"You're right, I'm getting tired" Nala said.

Nala and Amy laid down on the ground to rest for the night.

"Good night Amy" Nala said.

"Good night Nala" Amy said.

Nala quickly fell asleep while Amy looks up at the sky, seeing the stars at night. She misses her home but feels a strong connection with all the non mobian animals she met, it's like that they're her true friends who rely and care for her. Amy felt that maybe staying here isn't a bad idea but she'll think about it later, right now she has to find Simba and get him to come back and become king to restore the Pridelands. Amy closes her eyes and falls asleep.


	16. Chapter 16: Return to the jungle

Chapter 16: Return to the Jungle

The next day the sun began to rise, Amy and Nala were still sleeping. Nala was the first to wake up and sees Amy still sleep. She goes up to her and taps her shoulder with her fore paw. Amy slowly opens her eyes and sees Nala awake.

"Morning" Amy said with a morning yawn.

"Morning" Nala said.

"Come on, we have to hit the road" Nala said.

Amy got up on all fours and walk their way to find help. They stopped at a small watering hole for a drink. After drinking water, they continued their journey. As the day passed to noon, Amy was becoming a little tired.

"Nala can we please take a break, we've been walking for hours" Amy said tiredly.

"Sure" Nala said.

The pink lioness layed down on the ground and decides to take a midday nap due to her non mobian lion instincts. While Amy was resting, Nala decides to go find food for them to eat. Then suddenly she caught a familiar meat like scent. She sniffed the air and tracks down to where the scent was coming from.

As she comes close she sees a warthog ahead humming. Nala grins and gets into her hunting position. As she was ready to attack, the warthog spotted her screamed in fright and ran away as fast as he could in the jungle. Nala roared and ran after him in determination.

From a not too far of a distance, Amy woke and sees Nala not here.

"Nala?" Amy said as she looked around but then heard loud noises.

"Oh no!" Amy said realizing that Nala is chasing Pumbaa to eat and that they're close to the jungle.

"Nala, Whatever you do, don't hurt anyone in that jungle!" Amy said as she sped off and ran on all fours.

As she got there, Amy sees Nala closing in on Timon and Pumbaa.

"Nala don't!" Amy said after she gasped.

"Geez why do I always have to save your ahhhh!" Timon screamed.

All of a sudden, a familiar male gold lion pounced on the tanned lioness; Nala managed to get out of the pin and wrestles the male lion. Amy gasped and stood there, shock for a minute but then snapped out of trance.

"Simba! Nala! Stop!" Amy yelled but the lions continued to physically brawl each other.

Amy comes up to them and is about to break the fight up but quickly avoids an incoming tumble from them. Simba tackles the tanned lioness down but got flipped over by her, getting himself pinned down. Yet, he felt like something was familiar with that move and the lioness. He looks up at Nala, still snarling and glaring at him.

"Nala?" Simba asked as he look up to her.

Nala's snarling and glaring faded into a surprise look. How does this lion know her name? Nala gets off of the lion, allowing Simba to get up.

"Is it really you?" Simba asked.

"Who are you"? Nala asked with a confused look.

"It's me Simba" said the male lion.

"Simba?" Nala said squinting her eyes. It took her a minute and she realized that Simba was the lost prince and her best friend.

"Simba!" Nala said in joy as she ran up to him circling around and jumping in excitement. Happliy to be reunited.

"This is cool it's great to see ya!" Simba said in joy.

Timon mouth dropped seeing the two lions happy to see each other. He jumps down from a tree root and goes up to the lions.

"Hey what's going on here?" Timon asked.

"What are you doing here?" Simba asked happily

"What do you mean, what are you doing here?" Nala asked happily.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Timon yelled trying to get the lions attention.

The lions looked down at the angry meerkat.

"Timon this is Nala, she's my best friend!" Simba introduced Timon to Nala.

"Friend?" Timon said.

"Yeah, hey Pumbaa don't be afraid come closer" Simba said.

Pumbaa got out of the tree root that he was stuck and comes up to the lions.

"Nala this is Pumbaa, Pumbaa Nala" Simba introduced to his friends to each other.

"Pleased to meet you" Pumbaa said with a friendly smile.

"Pleasures all mine" Nala said with a warm smile.

"Woah woah woah time out, let me get this straight" Timon said.

"You know her, she know you but she wants to eat him, and we're fine with this, did I miss something!" Timon yelled in panicked.

"Calm down Timon" Simba said.

"Simba" Amy said.

Simba turns his head to the pink lioness, he smiles at her.

"Amy!" Simba runs up and nuzzles her with his head.

"Hey it's Amy" Pumbaa said.

"Welcome back kid" Timon said.

"I missed you, it's great to see you again" Simba said.

"Wait a second, Amy you know that Simba was alive?" Nala asked.

"Well sort of, not for like a long time, I just met him a week ago" Amy said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nala asked.

"Because I thought you and the others won't believe, just like how everyone did back at my home" Amy answered sadly.

"Oh Amy I believe you, for now on I will always trust you" Nala said with a soothing voice.

"Thanks Nala" Amy said with a smile.

Amy turned her head to Simba.

"Simba, why didn't you tell me you are a Prince?" Amy asked.

Hearing this, Simba doesn't want to tell her because of his father's death.

"Well I thought you wouldn't like me if I was a Prince, you know boring and casual" Simba lied.

"I'll always like you Simba no matter what you are" Amy said.

"And wait until everyone knows your alive" Nala said.

"Nobody has to know" Simba said.

"Of course they do, everyone thinks you're dead" Nala said.

"They do?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the Stampede" Nala said.

"He did, what else did he tell you?" Simba asked.

"What else matters your alive and that means, you're the king" Nala said.

"She's right Simba, you are the king" Amy said.

"King, lady have you got your lions crossed" Timon said.

"King, you majesty I grabble at your paws," Pumbaa said bowing down for Simba.

"Pumbaa stop it" Simba said.

"It's not grabble, it's grubble and don't he's not the king, are ya?" Timon asked.

"No" Simba said.

"Simba" Nala and Amy said at the same time.

"No I'm not the king, maybe I was going to be but that was a long time ago" Simba said.

Then there was silence in the group. Amy was the first to break it.

"Umm, I'm going to go for a walk" Amy said as she was about to leave.

"You want me to accompany you Amy?" Simba asked.

"Oh no I'm fine, thanks anyway" Amy said.

"Why don't you and Nala get to know each other more" Amy said quietly chuckling to herself.

"Hey Amy" Nala said.

Amy stopped and turned back.

"Yeah?" Amy asked.

"Thank you" Nala said.

"For what all I did is lead you to the jungle" Amy said.

"But you were the first to find Simba and lead me to him, you have no idea how it means to everyone but to me" Nala said looking down on the ground with her eyes closed.

Simba goes up to her and comforts her. Amy realizes that the lions would like some alone time. She goes up to Timon and Pumbaa and whispers to them.

"Come on, we should leave them alone" Amy whispered.

They look at Simba.

"Please leave" Simba mouthed.

"Come one" Timon said as he, Pumbaa, and Amy left.

Amy turned back and sees Simba and Nala smiling and nuzzling each other warmly.

She smiled at them, and goes for a walk to leave the two lions alone, while Timon complains about the lions being together with Pumbaa..


	17. Chapter 17: Ghost Parents

Chapter 17: Parent ghosts

Amy was still walking through the jungle alone. She stops by a waterfall and takes a break. As she rests she begins to have too many thoughts about the Pridelands and whether or not she wants to return home.

Amy signs and looks into her reflection in the water. She wishes that her parents were here with her after everything that has happened, but they died after being robotized and destroyed. She misses them very much.

But all of a sudden she see's something in her reflection. As she squint s her eyes closer to the water, she sees a reflection of familiar pink female adult hedgehog then a red male adult hedgehog.

"Amy" said a voice.

Amy looks up.

"Huh, who's there?" Amy said as she looks around .

Then out of nowhere two ghost adult hedgehogs appeared and walked in front of her. Amy was shocked to see two ghost spirit hedgehogs, she felt like she knew them for a long time.

The female adult has her long quills straight down and pink fur like Amy's but she has purple eyes and her arms are pink furred unlike Amy.

The male adult has jade green eyes, three bangs on his forehead, and has peach skin on his arms like Amy but he has red fur and his quills were straight back unlike Amy.

Amy was still shocked that she froze but the spirit hedgehogs broke the trance by talking first.

"Amelia look how you have grown and you look even more beautiful in your non mobian lion form" said the female pink hedgehog.

"How do you know my name, who are you?" Amy asked.

"Amy it's us, you're Mother and Father" said the red male hedgehog.

Amy comes up to them looks straight into their eyes to see if they're telling the truth.

"Mom, Dad?" Amy asked.

Amy's parents nodded.

Amy was shock but happy to see her Parents, she runs around to them, even though they're ghosts.

"Mom Dad how are you able to be on earth in ghost form?" Amy asked.

"A new friend of ours let us to meet you face to face because we missed you and we couldn't see you back at the knothole since there is no one who could help us get down to earth" Amy's father said.

"What's your friend's name?" Amy asked.

"His name is Mufasa and he is a non mobian lion" Amy's mother answered.

"Mufasa, I heard of him, he was the last king of the Pridelands" Amy said.

"But do you know how or why I was teleported and transformed here in Africa?" Amy asked her parents.

"Amy don't get upset or surprised but Mufasa is the one who teleported you to Africa and transformed you in to a non mobian lion by using the animal spirits and his holy power" Amy's father answered.

"But why me, I'm not strong, heroic, smart, or brave and I don't have any special skills like my friends back at home" Amy said sadly.

"Amy it's not about being strong, heroic, smart, or brave and what special skills your friends have, it's about having a big and strong heart to care for others and be willing to help, and that's why Mufasa chose you because he can see the pure kindness and strong willingness inside of you" Amy's mother said.

"Listen to your mother Amy, you've accomplished so much ever since you came to Africa, you came up with a plan to save the pridelands, stood up against that cruel non mobian lion Scar, defended your lioness friend, and lead her to your lion friend who is the rightful king" Amy's father said.

"And also brought them closer, which was very sweet of you" Amy's mother said.

"You really think so?" Amy asked.

"We know so" Amy's parents said at the same time.

Suddenly Amy's ghost parents began to fade a little.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Our time is up, you're father and I are heading back to heaven" Amy's mother said.

"No you can't leave I need you" Amy said with a sad look.

"Amy I want you to remember that no matter where or how long you go, we will never be gone because we will always be alive and live within you" Amy's mother said by putting her hand on Amy's non mobian lion chest and heart.

"We will always be in your heart Amy because we love you" Amy's father said.

Amy cried a little in joy hearing those strong words from her parents.

"And Amy, promise to us that you will never change and never forget who you really are, a strong, willing, and kindhearted hedgehog " Amy's mother said.

"I will Mom" Amy said.

"And never give up on saving the Pridelands" Amy's father said.

"I won't Dad" Amy said.

"Good bye Mom, Goodbye Dad" Amy said.

"Good bye Amy and remember who you really are" Amy's parents said as they came up to her and hugged her with the ability to touch and feel a living mortal.

Amy's was surprised that her spirit parents are hugging and touching her for real she hugs back, feeling the love and comfort from them.

After they departed, Amy's parent's disappeared.

Just then, Nala came and saw Amy. She goes up to the pink lioness.

"Hey Amy, there you are" Nala asked.

"Oh hi Nala" Amy said.

"Have you seen Simba" Nala asked.

"No sorry" Amy answered.

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"We had an argument so we both went off on our own for a while" Nala said with a sad look after metioning her fight with Simba.

"I'm sorry what happened?" Amy asked.

"Long story" Nala answered.

"Well come on, let's go find him and see if he's okay, if not give him some more alone time" Amy said.

"Alright let's go" Nala said as she and Amy walked through the jungle to find Simba.


	18. Chapter 18: Simba's Return

Chapter 18: Simba's return

After hours of searching, Amy and Nala still can't find Simba anywhere in the jungle.

"Hmmm where could he be?" Nala asked herself.

"Maybe we should ask Timon and Pumbaa they might have seen him" Amy said.

"That's a good idea let's go" Nala said as she and the pink lioness look for Timon and Pumbaa.

The lionesses found the meerkat and warthog sleeping on a tree stump hole. Nala goes up to them and taps Timon with her paw.

"Hey hey wake up" Nala said.

Timon wakes and screams seeing the tanned lioness in surprise along with Pumbaa.

"Hey woah woah stop it's me" Nala said trying to calm down Timon and Pumbaa.

"Don't ever do that again, carnivores ugh" Timon said.

"Have you guys seen Simba? Amy asked as she came up to him.

"I thought he was with you Nala" Timon said.

"He was but we can't find him, where is he?" Nala said.

"Ho ho you won't find him here" said a non mobian mandrill sitting on a tree branch.

The non mobian animals looked at him.

"Ha ha the king has returned" said the mandrill.

"I can't believe it, he's going back" Nala said.

"Going back what do you mean?" Timon asked.

The non mobian animals looked back and see that the mandrill was not there.

"Hey what's going on here who's the monkey" Timon asked.

"Simba's going to challenge Scar" Nala said.

"Who?" Timon asked.

"Scar" Amy said.

"Whose got a scar?" Pumbaa asked.

"No he's his uncle" Nala said.

"The monkey is his uncle?" Timon asked.

"No Simba is going back to challenge Scar and to become king" Nala and Amy said at the same time.

"Ohhhh" Timon and Pumbaa said.

Somewhere far away from the jungle, Simba was running on all fours through the Sahara desert. He was on his way home after meeting the wise Rafikii and his father's ghost who tells him that he is the rightful king of the Pridelands.

As he finally made it to the Pridelands, Simba was shocked and devastated seeing the Pridelands. He walks around, seeing dead bones everywhere, dry burden ground, and empty water holes with a drought in them.

Simba sees Priderock, he glares at it but then heard a call from someone.

"Simba wait up!"

It was Nala along with Amy, running up to him.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Nala asked.

"I didn't want to believe you" Simba said to Nala.

"So what made you to come back?" Amy asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me and I got the bump to prove it, besides this is my kingdom if I don't fight it who will?" Simba said.

"I will" Nala said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"It'll be dangerous" Simba said.

"Yeah right I laugh at the face of danger ha ha ha" Nala laughed.

"I see nothing funny about this" Timon said as he along with Pumbaa came up to the lions.

"Timon Pumbaa what are you doing here?" Simba asked.

"At your service my lead" Pumbaa answered as he bowdown.

"Ugh we're going to fight your uncle for this?" Timon asked looking at Priderock.

"Yes Timon this is my home" Simba answered.

" Simba if it's important to you we're with you till the end" Timon said.

Simba smiled at him and the others, happy to have his friends to join him and help him fight. The good non mobian animals slipped to Priderock without being seen. They were hiding behind a tree log with big rocks. The non mobian animals sees hyenas blocking the entrance.

"Hyenas I hate hyenas , so how are we going to get pass those guys?" Timon whispered to Simba.

"I got it live bait" Simba whispered back to him.

"Good idea, Hey!" Timon said.

"Come on Timon you guys have to create a diversion" Simba said.

"Stick with me Timon, after you and Pumbaa distract those hyenas, lead them out and head to that wall over there with the tree logs on the ledge, I'll push them so that they hit the hyenas and get knocked out" Amy whispered to him.

"After that, stay close to me so that the lionesses don't harm you two" Amy whispered.

"Alright but what do you want me to do dress and drag and do the hula?" Timon asked sarcastically.

The hyenas turned around and see a meerkat wearing a grass skirt with a warthog.

 _ **Timon:**_

" _ **Lua, If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat"**_

" _ **Eat my buddy Pumba here because he is a treat"**_

" _ **Come on down a dine"**_

" _ **On this tasty swine"**_

" _ **All you have to do is get in line"**_

" _ **Are you aching"**_

 _ **Pumba:**_

" _ **Yup. Yup. Yup"**_

 _ **Timon:**_

" _ **For some bacon"**_

 _ **Pumbaa:**_

" _ **Yup. Yup. Yup"**_

 _ **Timon:**_

While the hyenas were distracted, Simba and Nala pass through the opening of Priderock.

" _ **He's a big pig"**_

" _ **You can be the big pig too. Uy!"**_

"Ahhhhh" Timon and Pumba screamed as they ran away from the hungry hyenas.

Timon and Pumbaa ran as fast as they could. They ran up to the ledge where Amy told them to go. As they got there, the hyenas cornered them. Timon and Pumbaa whimpered in fear. As the hyenas were about to pounce on the meerkat and warthog, a log came flying down, knocking some of the hyenas out. Then more logs kept falling down, hitting all the hyenas who chased Timon and Pumbaa and knocking them out.

"Are you guys alright?" Amy asked as she jumped down from the ledge.

"Yeah we're fine, thanks Amy" Pumbaa said.

"No problem, now come on we got to go help Simba and Nala save the Pridelands and put an end to Scar's reign" Amy said.

"Then let's do this" Timon said as he hop on Pumbaa's back to ride.

Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa sped back to Priderock and to help their friends.

 **I don't own the Hula song, it belongs to its rightful owner the Lion King and Disney.**


	19. Chapter 19: Battle for Priderock

Chapter 19: Battle for Priderock

Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa finally made it to Priderock. As they got there they see the Nala and the Lionesses.

"Remember stay by me" Amy said to Timon and Pumba.

They nodded and followed the pink lioness.

Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa goes up to the Lionesses. They were shock but happy to see Amy again.

"Amy, you're back but who's the meerkat and warthog?" Sarafina asked.

"They're friends of mine, please don't hurt them, they're here to help us" Amy answered.

"Yeah we're here to help our friend Simba" Timon said.

"Nala where's Simba?" Amy asked.

"He went to find Scar" Nala answered.

"Nala is this true that you keep telling me that Simba's alive?" Sarafina asked his daughter.

"It's true mom" Nala said.

"But how did you meet him?" Sarafina askd.

"No time to tell, where's Sarabi" Amy asked.

"She's with Scar, he called her to come" Sarafina answered.

Without saying word, Amy left to go find Sarabi.

"Amy where are you going?" Nala asked as she followed her.

The lionesses followed as well. Amy finds Sarabi walking pass the snarling and cranky hyenas. Sarabi goes up to Scar to see what he wants.

"Yes Scar" Sarabi said.

"Where is your team of hunters, they're not doing their job" Scar said

"Scar there is no food anymore, the herds have moved on" Sarabi answered.

"No you're not working enough" Scar said.

"It's over there is nothing else to be remained, we have no other choice, we must leave Priderock" Sarabi said.

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar snapped.

"Then you have sentenced us to death" Sarabi glared at him.

"So be it!" Scar snapped

"You can't do that!" Sarabi said.

"I am the King I can do whatever I want" Scar said.

"If you were half the King Mufasa was" Sarabi snapped but was smacked by Scar.

"I'm ten times the King than Mufasa was!" Scar yelled as he smacked his sister in law with his paw.

Amy, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa and the other Lionesses gasped. They ran up to confront and Scar once and for all.

Just then Simba roared in anger after seeing his mother was hit by his uncle. Scar saw him and was surprised to see a familiar lion who looks like his brother. Simba runs up to his mother as Scar backed away from him, thinking he is Musfasa.

Simba gently nudges Sarabi. Sarabi groaned and looks up to see the golden male lion.

"Mufasa?" Sarabi asked.

"No it's me, Simba" Simba replied.

"Simba you're alive, how is that possible?" Sarabi asked.

"It doesn't matter, I am home" Simba said as he nuzzled his mother.

Scar was shocked to see this. How could Simba be alive.

"Simba? Simba oh what a pleasure to see you again alive?" Scar said in a fake polite tone then looked at the hyenas.

"Give me one go reason why I shouldn't shred you apart?!" Simba asked angrily as he comes up to Scar with a glare.

"Oh Simba you must understand the trouble of ruling the kingdom" Scar said in a fake innocent voice.

"Does not concern you, step down Scar" Simba demanded.

"I would but there is one problem you see them" Scar pointed to the hyenas.

"They think I am King" Scar said.

"Well we don't" Nala said.

"Because Simba is the true and right king" Amy said.

"It's your choice Scar either, step down or fight" Simba glared.

"Oh must end with violence I hate to be responsible for the death of the family member wouldn't you agree Simba" Scar taunted.

"That's not going to work Scar I put behind me" Simba said.

"But what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them" Scar said.

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Ahhh so you haven't told them your secret well Simba now here is your chance tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death" Scar said.

"It's me" Simba said.

Amy, Nala, Sarabi, and the other lionesses were shock to here this. Sarabi goes up to her son.

" _No it can't be"_ Amy thought in her mind.

"No, it is not true, tell me that it is not true?" Sarabi asked hoping her son didn't kill his own father.

"It's true" Simba answered with his head down.

"You see he admits it, Murderer!" Scar said.

"No it was an accident" Simba said.

"If it weren't for you Mufasa would be alive, it's your fault he's dead, do you deny it?" Scar asked as he circles around Simba.

"No" Simba answered.

"Then you are guilty" Scar said.

"No I am not a murderer" Simba said.

Scar and the hyenas began to corner Simba at the edge of Priderock, while Simba backs away from them.

"Oh Simba you are in trouble again, but this time your father is not here to rescue you, and now everyone why!" Scar yelled as Simba almost fell off but grabbed on to the edge of the rock.

"Simba!" Amy and Nala cried, they were about to run up and help him but the hyenas stopped them.

All of a sudden a lightning flashed, creating a fire.

"Now this looks familiar where have I seen this before" Scar said as he watched his nephew struggling to get back up.

"Oh I remember this is how your father looked before he died" Scar said.

Simba slipped a little but Scar grabbed him with his paws.

"And here's my little secret, I killed Mufasa" Scar whispered into Simba's ear.

Simba was shock and devastated. His own uncle killed his father and blamed him for it. His memory of his father's death and him as a young cub flashed through his eyes.

Enraged, Simba managed to find the strength to get back up.

"Noooooo! Murderer!" Simba roared in anger as he got back up and pinned Scar to the ground.

Amy, Nala, and the lionesses were shock to see this.

"Oh Simba please" Scar pleaded.

"Tell them the truth!" Simba demanded.

"But the truth is in behind" Scar was cut off as Simba's paw was pressed against his throat hard, choking him a little.

"Alright, I did it" Scar said with a low voice.

"Louder!" Simba demanded.

"I killed Mufasa!" Scar yelled.

The lionesses were shock but enraged as they try to get Scar, but all the hyenas attacked Simba. The lionesses then fought off all the hyenas, even Amy fought too, despite that she has no fighting skills as a non mobian lion.

Just then Timon riding on Pumbaa charged at the hyenas knocking every hyena out.

"Yaaahhh! excuse me, pardon me, coming through" Timon said as he and Pumbaa separate to fight off the hyenas.

The same non mobian mandrill back from the jungle came in and knock every hyena with his staff.

Amy smacked a hyena, knocking him to the ground. She then sees Timon being chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Amy quickly runs up to the hyenas and knocks them down as she picks Timon up by ducking her head under him.

"Woah, thanks Amy" Timon said as he hold onto her back.

"No problem Timon" Amy said as she ran to a den and sees a non mobian blue major domo bird in a bone cage.

"Let me out let me out!" the domo pleaded.

Amy comes up to the domo and breaks the cage with her paw.

"Oh thank you miss um" the domo said.

"Amy and you are?" Amy asked for the domo's name.

"Zazu" the domo said.

Just then the hyenas came into the den where Amy, Timon, and Zazu are. Timon and Zazu hides behind Amy and held each other. Amy stands in her defense lion position and growls.

"Please don't hurt us" Timon pleaded

The hyenas come closer but stopped when they heard a voice.

"Drop them" it was Pumbaa, standing at the entrance of the den.

"Hey who's the pig?" Banzai asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Pumbaa asked angerly

"Uh oh you called him the pig" Timon said.

"Are you talking to me?" Pumbaa asked angerly

"You should never have done that" Timon said.

"Are you talking to me?!" Pumbaa yelled.

"Now they're in for it" Timon said.

"They call me Mr. Pig! Ahhhhh!" Pumbaa screamed as he charged at the hyenas.

"Take that and that!" Timon said.

The hyenas then scattered away. Amy, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu came out of the den and cheered.

"Woohhooo!" Timon said.

"Yeah baby!" Amy said.

Amy looks around Priderock and sees no more hyenas around. She sees Nala and goes up to her.

"Amy we did it!" Nala exclaimed.

"Yeah we did but where's Simba?" Amy asked.

The lionesses looked around and Simba's not here.

"I saw him go up on top of Priderock" one of the lionesses answered.

"I'll go check to see if he's okay" Amy said as she sped off.

"Be careful Amy!" Nala called.

"I will!" Amy called back.

Amy ran on all fours to get to the top of Priderock. As she finally made it, Amy gasped seeing Simba and Scar physically fighting each other. Amy was about to run in and help Simba but out of nowhere a staff stopped her, it was the non mobian mandrill.

"Don't Amy" the mandrill said.

"What who are you and how do you know my name?" Amy asked

"I am Rafiki and please, this is Simba's fight" Rafiki said.

Amy and Rafiki watched as Simba and Scar brawl each other. Scar knocked Simba down with his paw and was about to pounce on to him but Simba flipped him over, leaving Scar tumbling down on the ground.

"Simba you're okay" Amy said.

Simba turns back and smiles at her. Amy comes up and nuzzles on him, Simba nuzzles back. The lions looked back at Scar trying to get up. Just then the hyenas came.

"Aw my friends" Scar said.

"Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy?" Shenzi asked evilly.

"Yeah that's what I heard" Banzai said.

"Ed" Shenzi and Banzai said at the same time.

Ed speaking in gibberish, laughed evilly as the rest of the hyenas came up to Scar, laughing evilly.

"No, please, you don't understand, I was only trying to, no listen" Scar tried to plead them but the hyenas attacked him, killing him.

With Scar and the hyenas gone, a rain shower pours on Priderock, putting out the fire. Simba comes down at the bottom of Priderock, along with Amy. The lionesses smiled at him and Amy. Sarabi comes up to his son and nuzzles him, Simba nuzzles her back. Then Nala comes up to him and nuzzles him too, Simba nuzzles back at her.

A maraca sound was heard, it was Rafiki pointing the edge of Priderock. But before Simba goes up he looks at Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa. They bowed down for him, but Simba pulled them into a hug.

"I could never have done this without you guys" Simba smiled.

They smiled back at him.

After they departed the hug Simba climbs up, to see Rafiki. Rafiki bows but Simba pulls him into a hug, Rafiki hugged back.

"It is time" Rafiki said.

Simba slowly walks his way to the edge with the rain still pouring. All the animals were looking at him as he descends the thrown and become the new but true king of the Pridelands. As Simba finally made it to edge he looks sky and sees an empty space.

"Remember" said the voice of his father Mufasa whom he had met his father's spirit back at the jungle.

Simba then grins and gives out a mighty roar.

" **Rooooooooarrrrrrrr!"**

The lionesses roared along too. **"Rooooooooarrrr!**

" **Roooooooarrrr!"** Simba roared again.

Amy has never seen anything so memorable or beautiful she almost teared up. She had never experience this kind of adventure or true teamwork before. Even though she wants to be back to normal and return home, Amy realizes that all the non mobian animals were too kind to her and that she felt kinda like home. She thinks of planning to stay here and restore the Pridelands, after what Simba and the other non mobian lionesses have been through, she wants to stay and help.


	20. Chapter: 20 Hedgehog in the Pridelands

Chapter 20: Hedgehog in the Pridelands

Sometime later after Scar's defeat and Simba as the new king, everyone was resting after a long day and battle. Simba was snuggled up to Nala who is now his wife and queen of the Pridelands. Amy smiled at them seeing that they're happy to be with each other again. Amy was not feeling like to rest anymore but instead think.

Amy gets up and goes out of the lion's den. As she got out, Amy sat on the edge of Priderock, looking over the view of the Pridelands. Thanks to the rainstorm, it filled almost all the watering holes and rivers. Amy signs as she rest her head on her front paws. Simba came out of the den and sees the pink lioness

"Amy are you okay?" Simba asked as he goes up to her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine Simba just thinking" Amy answered.

"Hey Simba remember when I said I want to return to normal and go back home" Amy said.

"Yeah I remember why?" Simba asked.

"Well I was thinking that being here for the past few weeks I never experienced this kind of life, adventure, and true friendship, plus I never had a friend who relies on me and sees me useful" Amy answered.

"Well you're always useful Amy and helpful, plus you're a hero" Simba said.

"Oh Simba I am not" Amy said as she blushed.

"He's right Amy" Nala said as she came out of the den and goes up to them.

"You are a hero, after what you did, you stood up for me, lead me to Simba since you found him first, save Timon and Pumbaa, and fought off the hyenas" Nala said.

"Wow thanks guys, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" Amy said.

"We'll always be there for you Amy" Nala said.

"Thank you and anyway, I was thinking no hoping that since you're the new king and queen, I could stay and help restore the Pridelands, after everything you've done for me and what you all have been through, I want to return the favor" Amy said.

"So what do you say, will you please let me stay here" Amy pleaded.

"Amy no because you are already a member of the Pride, you don't have to ask" Simba said.

"Really" Amy said.

"Yes" Nala said.

"Thank you so much" Amy said as she nuzzled Simba and Nala, they nuzzled back at her.

Just then Rafiki came. The lions departed from the nuzzle and looked at him.

"Hello Amy" Rafiki greeted.

"Rafiki hi" Amy greeted.

"I have some good news for you' Rafiki said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I've been talking to Mufasa and he said that he will not only turn you back to normal but also get you back home since you help save the Pridelands" Rafiki answered.

"Rafiki I am very grateful for that but I don't want to leave and return home, I want to stay here and help restore the Pridelands" Amy said.

"I see, it is fine by me and Mufasa since he can see the true kindness inside of you, and that you can help restore the Pridelands in your mobian hedgehog form" Rafiki said.

"Really that's great but how am I going to turn back to my normal self?" Amy asked.

"Leave it to me child by the time all the lionesses are up they will watch the ritual of your transformation" Rafiki said.

"Okay and thank you so much Rafiki" Amy said as she nuzzled up to him, Rafiki hugs her back.

"You're welcome child" Rafiki said.

Sometime later, Simba, Nala, Sarabi, Timon, Pumba, Zazu, and all the other non mobian lionesses were watching Amy as she stands on the edge of Priderock along with Rafiki.

"Mufasa please here my call and let the spirits transform Amy back to her hedgehog form" Rafiki called in his spiritually manner.

The sun shines on Amy, as the spirits with a light blue glow picks Amy up and wraps her around. Amy was now back to her normal pink mobian hedgehog self. The spirits set Amy down and she was now wearing a masaii African orange and red top and pants, red ballet flats, red fingerless gloves, brown wooden bracelets, and a jade stone necklace.

Amy gets up and examines herself. She gasped, with her arms and legs back, standing on two, and sharp fangs shorten now. Her hair also grew till her back. Simba and Nala goes up to her and was shock but happy to see her normal self.

"Simba, Nala I'm back" Amy said as she ran up to them hugged them both.

"Oh I wish I can understand you but I'm a mobian hedgehog and they can't understand non mobian animals" Amy said sadly.

"Amy you don't have to be upset because you have the ability to understand us" Rafiki said.

Amy gasped . She was shock to hear this. She can talk and understand non mobian animals.

"This is amazing, I can talk to animals!" Amy squealed as she hugged Simba and Nala again.

"And that's not all Amy, you can also transform yourself back to a non mobian lion again" Rafiki said.

"Really how?" Amy asked.

"Feel the confidence inside yourself to become a non mobian lion and a mobian hedgehog again" Rafiki answered.

"Okay" Amy said as she transform into her non mobian lion form.

"This is incredible!" Amy gasped as she ran around.

After running, she morphs back into her hedgehog self.

"This day can't get any better, thank you so much Rafiki" Amy said.

"You're welcome Amy, now are you going to help us restore the Pridelands or be cocky with your new power" Rafiki said.

"What are we waiting for, let's get started to restore the Pridelands" Amy said.

Amy, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Sarabi, and all the other lionesses set off to help restore the Pridelands back to its glory and fertile, green, lands.


	21. Chapter 21: Where's Amy

Chapter 21: Where's Amy

While the good non mobian animals restore the Pridelands, let's see how the freedom fighters are doing back at the knothole kingdom.

The freedom fighters were at the castle celebrating an annual ball hosted by Princess Sally. Sonic and Sally were dancing together.

"Oh Sonic your such a gentleman" Sally said sweetly.

"And your such a beautiful young lady" Sonic said sweetly.

Later the couple took a break from dancing, with Sonic sitting down while Sally goes to see if everything else in the ball is going well. Sonic noticed that something is not right here, he has a feeling that someone is missing. Just then Tails and Knuckles came up to the blue hedgehog.

"Hey Sonic how's the ball?" Tails asked.

"It's going well pal" Sonic answered.

"Hey have you guys noticed that Amy is not here" Knuckles said.

"Yeah kind to think of it, where is she? She never misses a ball" Tails said becoming concerned.

"I'll go check on her since I'm the fastest, if you guys see Sally, please tell her that I went to check on a friend" Sonic said.

"We will Sonic" Tails said.

Sonic gets up and speds out of the castle to go to Amy's house. While running Sonic felt like he must have been too hard on Amy, after kicking her out, he felt like a jerk. Just then he spots a rose. Sonic stops and picks the rose up.

"Perfect Amy will definitely go and forgive me" Sonic said as he sped off again to Amy's house.

As he arrived to Amy's house, there was no lights on through the windows. Sonic knows that Amy must be still mad at him. He took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Um Amy, it's me Sonic , I know that you are still mad at me and I can accept it but we're having an annual ball at the castle, so will you please come, the freedom fighters haven't seen you for two weeks and we're getting worried so please will you come out" Sonic said but there was no response from Amy.

"Amy, hello?" Sonic said as he opens the door.

He was shock to see that Amy wasn't here in her house.

"Amy are you home?" Sonic called out but no response.

Sonic then heard a glass break sound. He looks down and sees a now broken picture frame of him and Amy. This made Sonic too worried.

"Amy please you're scaring me" Sonic said.

Sonic then realized that Amy is missing. Concerned, he speds off back to the castle to tell the freedom fighters. As he got there he sees that some of the guests are leaving. Sonic sees Sally and goes up to her.

"Sally we need to talk it's important" Sonic said.

"Alright after the ball is over, it ends in ten minutes" Sally said.

"Okay" Sonic said.

After the ball was over, Sonic told the freedom fighters about Amy's disappearance.

"Are you sure about this Sonic?' Tails asked.

"I'm positive Tails" Sonic said.

"Well then we need to start a search party" Knuckles said.

"Count us in guys" said a voice.

"What the who said that?" Knuckles asked as he and the others looked around.

All of a sudden a female white mobian bat and a black and red striped male hedgehog landed in front of the freedom fighters.

"It was me Knuckie" said the white bat.

"Rouge! Grrr you're batty!" Knuckles yelled.

"Aw your so cute when you're angry" Rouge chuckled.

"I'm not cute, I'm strong and tough!" Knuckles yelled.

"Yeah you are Knuckie" Rouge stated.

"Alright that's enough, what are you two doing here, aren't you guys suppose to be working for the G.U.N?" Sonic asked, glaring at his rival Shadow.

"We were, but we're on a one year break because the chief said we should take it easy for once" Shadow answered.

"Yeah and hearing about Amy's disappearance, should keep us occupied until we get back to work" Rouge said.

"Alright you guys can help" Sally said.

The freedom fighters, Shadow, and Rouge began their search for Amy and they will never stop no matter how long it will take for them.


	22. Chapter 22: Journey to Africa

Chapter 22: Journey to Africa

Six months had passed and there was still no sign of Amy anywhere. The freedom fighters, Shadow, and Rouge continued searching but there was still no sign of Amy.

"Guys it's been six months since we discovered Amy's disappearance, what are we going to do?" Rouge asked.

"We're not going to give up until we find Amy she could be lost or hurt" Sonic said.

Just then Tails enter holding a device in his hand.

"Everyone everyone may I please have your attention!" Tails shouted.

"Tails bud what's going on?" Sonic asked his best pal.

"I found a way where we can find Amy" Tails said.

"Really how?" Knuckles asked.

"By using this tracking device it can locate the person by placing any DNA sample from him or her, and it took me months to finish it" Tails answered.

"That's outstanding you really outdone yourself Tails" Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic" Tails said as he bro fist his best friend.

"Alright does anyone have a DNA sample of Amy?" Sally asked but the freedom fighters along with Shadow and Rouge shook their heads.

"Don't worry Amy has some hair on her hairbrush from her house I'll be right back" Sonic said as he sped off.

One second later he came back holding a pink hair brush.

"Alright hand me some hair and the tracker will find the exact location where Amy is" Tails said.

Sonic handed Tails a small lock of Amy's hair. As he put the hair into the device, it took a minute to analyze. The device then started to beep.

"I got, it's going to show where Amy is" Tails said.

As he looked at the pinpoint location where Amy is on the device, Tails gasped.

"Tails buddy what is it?" Sonic asked.

"Amy she she's in Africa!" Tails answered with shock.

"Africa that's impossible, she couldn't have left like that, plus there is no way she could travel that far" Sally said.

"We got save Amy, Africa is dangerous there's vicious killing non mobian predators, she could get lost or worst killed" Sonic said.

"Sonic's right, we'll leave tonight, I have to modify and improve the X-Tornado if we're traveling far" Tails said.

"What about you are you two coming?" Sonic asked Shadow and Rouge.

"Mmmhhh might not hurt taking a trip" Rouge answered.

"I don't care if where going to find Amy there and I'm using chaos control since it is faster" Shadow answered.

"Alright but everyone get everything you need we leave tonight" Sonic said.

The freedom fighters went to their houses to gather everything they needed.

As the day passed to night, everyone except Shadow was getting ready to aboard on the X-Tornado. Rouge is also coming too since Knuckles is going to be there.

After everyone has taken there seat in the X-Tornado, Tails began to start the engine.

"Alright everyone please take your seat, we'll reach to Africa till tomorrow afternoon, so sit back and hold on as we take off" Tails said through the speaker.

Tails then sets the X-Tornado through the air while piloting. Sonic was sitting in the co pilot seat next to his best friend.

"Don't worry Amy, we will find you" Sonic said to himself as he slowly falls asleep.


	23. Chapter 23: The Big News

Chapter 23: The Big news

While the freedom fighters are traveling to Africa let's see how Amy and the good non mobian animals are doing.

Six months had passed since the defeat of Scar. The Pridelands have now returned to it's former glory and the Circle of life is now balanced. With the water holes filled, green grass grown everywhere, and herds of non mobian animals living in peace and no over hunting.

Simba was standing on the edge of Priderock, watching the view along with Rafiki.

"The Pridelands are now restored Rafiki" Simba smiled.

"Yes and we owe it all to you Simba" Rafika said.

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it without my friends" Simba said.

"Yes your friends are what makes you strong and powerful" Rafiki said.

"Definitely, speaking of which, where is Amy I haven't seen her since this morning?" Simba asked.

"You know how Amy is, she always lives her life as a hedgehog and lion, enjoying the Pridelands and having the adventure of her life" Rafiki answered.

"Yes, I hope she can stay here because she's like a little sister to me, but it's her choice" Simba said as he signed looking over the view.

Meanwhile Amy, in her mobian hedgehog form was up on a small grass hill looking over the view. She then began to run as fast as she could, feeling the wind blowing in her face. As she continues to run, Amy morphs into her lion form, still running but on all four. Amy then stops at a hill seeing the view of the new and improved Pridelands. She smiled; Amy has never been so free or happy in her life with her caring non mobian animal friends and new power.

Just then Zazu swooped by the pink lioness.

"Amy, there you are, for once could you at least tell us where you're going before you leave in the morning" Zazu said.

"Oh come on Zazu, can't a hedgehog or pink lion have all the fun she wants" Amy smirked.

"Yes, but anyway, Queen Nala wants to see you it's urgent" Zazu said.

"Urgent then what are we waiting for, see ya at Priderock" Amy said as she sped off to priderock on all fours in her lion form.

"Kids" Zazu groaned as he continued his flight patrol.

Amy reached to Priderock. As she got there, she walks into the lion's den. There she sees Nala resting. Amy was about to leave until Nala called her.

"Amy wait don't go, please come" Nala said.

Amy goes up to the tanned lioness.

"Queen Nala what's wrong? Zazu told me to report to here because it's urgent" Amy asked.

"And where's King Simba?" Amy asked again.

"He went for a stroll through the Pridelands making sure everything is alright, he wanted me to come with him but I felt tired so he allowed me to stay here until he gets back" Nala answered.

"And second, you can still call us by our real names since your part of the family now after you helped us" Nala said.

"Oh sorry" Amy said.

"It's okay and anyway, there's something I need to tell you and you're the first one I'm going to tell" Nala said.

"What is it?" Amy asked concerned for her lioness friend.

"I'm having a cub" Nala answered.

Amy's eyes widen.

"Oh my goodness that's great Nala, I'm going to be an aunt" Amy squealed in joy.

"Did you tell Simba?" Amy asked.

"No, I'm afraid how he'll react" Nala answered.

"Come on Nala, don't be afraid, he'll be very happy about this" Amy said.

"I don't know I'm too nervous to tell him" Nala said.

"Nala, you've been Simba's best friend for a long time and look right now you're his wife and queen, Simba would never leave you, I know him very well ever since I first met him" Amy said.

"Plus he loves you from his heart and soul, he'll always be there for you" Amy said.

"And no matter happens, Simba will always love you and be on your side" Amy said.

"Your right, thanks Amy and how did you become so wise?" Nala asked.

"I don't know maybe it's the Pridelands, this place is so special" Amy said.

Just then Simba came in the den.

"Nala?" Simba said.

Amy and Nala turned their heads to the golden lion.

"Oh good afternoon King Simba" Amy said.

"Amy for the last time you don't have to call me by my full monarch name, you're part of the family" Simba said.

"Sorry it's a habit" Amy said.

"It's okay and where were you this morning?" Simba asked.

"Oh I went on a morning run" Amy answered.

"Oh alright and please let me know where you're going okay" Simba said.

"Okay" Amy said.

"I'm going to go for a walk right, I'll see you guys later" Amy said as she left the King and Queen alone.

"Simba there's something I need to tell you" Nala said as she approached to him.

"What is it Nala?" Simba asked.

Nala took a deep breathe.

"Simba I'm I'm" Nala stuttered.

"Nala please what's wrong?" Simba asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant" Nala anwered.

Simba's eyes widen.

"I knew it, you're not happy about it" Nala said with her head down.

"Nala why wouldn't I be happy about it, I'm so happy to hear that" Simba said happily.

"But I thought -" Nala said but was cut off by her husband.

"Nala, I always wanted to have a child with you and become a father because after I lost my father I want our child to have what I didn't have before a father" Simba said.

"And I'll always be there for you because I love you more than anyone in the world" Simba said as he nuzzled his wife.

Nala nuzzled him back.

"Simba I always wanted to be mother too" Nala said tearing up a little for joy.

After they departed from nuzzling, the two layed down next to each other. Nala snuggled up to Simba and licked his cheek. Simba snuggled back to her as he licked her cheek too.

"So what do you think we should name our child?" Nala asked.

"I don't know, if it's a boy Kopa and a girl Kiara" Simba answered.

"I like those names" Nala said.

"Then it's settled for naming our child" Simba said.

Meanwhile Amy was still strolling around the Pridelands in her lion form. All the animals greeted her and she smiled and greeted back at them. Amy stops by the waterhole and looks at her reflection.

"Man it's been six months since I came here in Africa and the Pridelands have been restored thanks to Simba as the rightful king" Amy said to herself.

"I really never felt so happy, strong, or wise in life, maybe I should stay here in the Pridelands, after all egghead and all the other bad guys I know won't be coming here for me as their bait or know where I am" Amy said to herself.

"But I wonder what Simba and Nala would say?" Amy asked herself.

Amy then looks at the sun, it was almost setting.

"Shoot, I got to get back to Priderock, it's almost night time" Amy said as she sped off on all fours.

As she got there she sees all the lions, Timon, and Pumbaa sleeping in the den. Timon and Pumbaa are allowed to stay at Priderock as always since they raised Simba and took care of him. Amy then sets herself down to sleep for the night. However, she didn't feel tired. Amy then gets up and goes out of the den. As she got out, she was stunned to see the stars at night.

"Wow" Amy said astonished by the stars.

Amy then sets herself on the soft grass by Priderock. Simba and Nala came out of the den and saw the pink lioness watching the stars. They go up to her and settle down near her.

"Hi Amy are you enjoying the stars?" Simba asked.

"Definitely" Amy answered.

"Hey Amy there's something I need to tell me and Nala are-" Simba was cut off by Amy.

"Having a cub" Amy finished his sentence.

"How did you know?" Simba asked.

"Nala told me first, she was scared to tell you so she told me first but I told her how you will always love her and never leave her side" Amy answered.

Simba looked at Nala.

"Sorry Simba I was too nervous" Nala nervously smiled.

"It's okay Nala I forgive you" Simba said as he nuzzled her.

"Hey Simba, Nala can I ask you guys something?" Amy asked.

"Sure what is it Amy?" Nala asked after she and her Simba departed from the nuzzle..

"These past six months have been great staying here in the Pridelands and talking to non mobian animals, I never felt so happy and alive in my life, and I don't want to leave with the new powers I received by morphing into a non mobian lioness and back to a hedgehog, and talking to animals, it would be selfish of me" Amy said.

"But my point is will you please let me stay here in the Pridelands forever, I never had a friend who is kind, honest, and trustworthy" Amy said.

"Amy of course, you're always welcome to stay here in the Pridelands as long as you want" Simba said.

"Thank you so much" Amy said as she hugged them both.

"Now come it's getting late and you should get some rest" Nala said.

"Okay I am getting a little tired" Amy yawned a little.

The three lions headed back to the den and rest for the night.

"Good night Simba, Good night Nala" Amy said as she set herself to sleep.

"Good night Amy" Simba and Nala said at the same time.

The three slowly closes their eyes and fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24: Wild Fire Rescue

Chapter 24: Wild Fire Rescue

The next day Amy wakes up in her lion form. She stretches herself as downward dog. Amy morphs into her hedgehog form still wearing her African clothing. She was about to leave the den until she realized that she has to tell Simba and Nala where she's going before she leaves.

"Oh yeah I can't leave without telling Simba and Nala" Amy said to herself as she settles herself down.

Just then Simba and Nala woke up. Amy goes up to them.

"Good morning you two" Amy smiled.

"Good morning Amy" Simba and Nala said at the same time.

"I'm going to get something to eat and I'll be right back" Amy said.

"Okay thanks for letting us know Amy" Simba said.

"And be careful" Nala said.

"Don't worry I will as always" Amy said as she left.

Amy walks through the Pridelands in her hedgehog form, looking for some fruits to eat. Just then she sees a three big mangos that are ripe enough to eat.

"mmmhh" Amy hummed for the tastiness of the mango.

Amy climbs up the tree and grabs the mangos. Throughout the months, Amy has grown to be climb trees that are very tall or wide. She also has grown stronger and faster than her old self thanks to the Pridelands. Amy jumps down as she got the Mangos.

"Score, now it's time to head back" Amy said as she walks and carries the mangos back to Priderock.

Meanwhile at Priderock, Simba was still comforting his pregnant wife.

"Oh Nala I can't believe we're going to be parents" Simba said.

"Neither can I" Nala said as she nuzzled her husband.

Just then Nala's stomach began to growl.

"Oh seems that our cub is hungry" Nala said.

"Don't worry Nala I'll go get some antelope for you" Simba said as he was about to get up but was stopped by his mother.

"Simba please let me do the hunting" Sarabi said.

"But Mom I" Simba said but was cut off by Sarabi.

"Please you should be with Nala, after all it's been a while since I hunted and let me get the antelope for my daughter in law and grandchild" Sarabi said smiling warmingly at the pair.

"Okay Mom you can do it" Simba signed as he settled down next to his wife.

"Thank you sweetie" Sarabi said as he ruffled her son's mane with her paw.

"Mom you're messing up my mane" Simba complained.

"Oh you sound just like that when you were a cub" Sarabi said.

"Mom" Simba complained.

"Okay okay, now I'll be right back" Sarabi said as she left the den.

"Be careful" Nala called out.

"I will" Sarabi called back.

Elsewhere, not too far from the Pridelands, the freedom fighters have finally made it to Africa. Tails lands the X- tornado. Everyone in the plane was asleep. Tails gets the speaker to wake everyone.

"Good morning everyone rise and shine" Tails said through the speaker.

The freedom fighters groaned and moaned as they got up and stretched themselves. Everyone got out of the X-tornado and saw shadow was in front of them.

"What took you guys so long?" Shadow asked darkly.

"We'll we flew what do you expect?" Sonic glared at him.

"Okay that's enough now come on, Amy's not too far from here, it says so in the tracker" Tails after he got between sonic and shadow.

"But wait what about the X-tornado?" Knuckles asked.

"Don't worry I'll put it in invisible mode so that way no one will try to mess with it" Tails said as he used a remote to disguise his plane invisible.

"Now come on" Tails said as he leads the way since he has the tracker.

Back with Sarabi, she was hiding beneath the grasses ready to pounce on her prey. Just then she smelled something that was smoky or burning. She looks up ahead and gasped seeing a wild fire. She then speeds off as fast as she could.

Meanwhile with Amy, she continues her walk back to Priderock.

"I wonder if Simba and Nala would like these mangos" Amy said too herself.

Just then a heard of non mobian zebras and gazelles ran, coming towards her without stopping.

"Woah!" Amy yelped as she dropped her mangos and quickly gets out of the way.

Amy then sees another non mobian gazelle coming and haults her to see what is going on.

"Excuse me but what's going on?" Amy asked.

"There's a wild fire up on the north run and get away from it" the gazelle answered as she sped off again.

"A wild fire oh my goodness I got to tell Simba!" Amy said as she morphed into her lion form.

She was about to sped off until she heard a familiar roar.

"Huh" Amy said.

The roar was heard again. Amy recognizes that sound and it sounds like Sarabi.

"Oh no Sarabi is in there I got to help her" Amy gasped as she sped off.

As she got there, Amy tried her best to find Sarabi, despite how hot the flames are.

"Sarabi! Sarabi! Where are you?!" Amy screamed.

She then sees a familiar pale non mobian lioness trapped under a fallen tree branch.

"SarabI!" Amy said.

"Wha Amy what are you doing here get out! Save yourself!" Sarabi yelled.

"I'm not leaving without you Sarabi" Amy said as she morphed into a hedgehog and tries to move the tree branch that is crushing Sarabi.

Amy grunted as she struggled to push the tree branch off the lioness.

"Amy please go!" Sarabi said.

Amy was not ready to give up. She then used something that she has never used for a long time. Her hammer. Amy summoned her hammer and bashed the tree branch off of Sarabi, breaking it down to small branches. The branch was now off of Sarabi.

"Come on!" Amy said as she helped Sarabi up.

The two ran and avoided the flames as possible. Amy and Sarabi were by a cliff and there was a lake that was not too far down and non flames at the rest of the pridelands there. With no other choice, the two jumped down into the water. Amy helped Sarabi up as she swam along with Sarabi paddling. Unknown to them, Rouge the bat was flying over and sees Amy and a non mobian lioness.

"Oh my I got to tell the others, Rouge said as she flew back to the freedom fighters.

Amy and Sarabi finally made it on dry land and safety. The two were panting after exhaustion.

"You saved my life thank you so much Amy" Sarabi said.

"You're welcome Sarabi" Amy said.

Just then Simba and Nala sped up to them.

"Mom, Amy thank goodness you're alright" Simba said as he first nuzzled his mother then Amy.

"I would've never made it if it weren't for Amy" Sarabi said as she smiled at Amy.

"Amy that was really brave of you, thank you so much" Simba said with a smile.

"What do you mean that's what friends and families do, they look out for each other" Amy said.

Just then Sonic came with his speed and was shocked to see Amy for the first time, ever since she disappeared.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

Amy and the lions looked at the blue hedgehog. Amy was shocked.

"S- Sonic" Amy stuttered.

The rest of the freedom fighters came, along with Rogue and Shadow.

 **To be continued**


	25. Chapter 25: I am home

Chapter 25: I am home

"Amy" Sonic said, shock to see her ever since she disappeared.

"Sonic?" Amy stuttered.

The rest of the freedom fighters came along with Shadow and Rouge.

"Amy we finally found you, do you have any idea how we were so worried?" Sonic said.

"Well" Amy stuttered.

"Never mind that come on now that we found you lets go home" Sonic said as he comes up to her but Amy backs away from him.

"Amy" Sonic said.

"No Sonic, I'm not leaving here" Amy said as she goes up to Simba, Nala, and Sarabi.

"Amy get away from them they're dangerous" Sonic said.

"No, they're not what you think they are, they're my friends but more like a family to me" Amy said.

"Amy don't be ridicules, non mobian animals don't understand or have emotions" Sonic said.

"They have emotions and they understand more than anything, plus you have no idea what they've been through" Amy said.

"You mean lack of hunting, less territory, and less sleeping" Knuckles joked.

"No!" Amy glared at him.

"Amy come on , look we're going to get you to Tails workshop, have you normalized, and watch you full patrol so that nothing else happens to you again" Sonic said as he grabs Amy arm.

"No Sonic!" Amy yelled as she pulled her arm away from him.

"Just because you kicked me out of the team, and never I mean never have the time to hang out with me or show up for a date, doesn't mean I am still going to listen to you!" Amy yelled in anger and glared at him.

"Wow Amy, you're even more stupider, annoying, and crazier than your fangirl self over me" Sonic snapped sarcastically at her.

"Ooooohhh" Everyone said.

This hurt Amy's feeling.

"Listen you think you can show up and tell me what to do with my life after you kicked me and never spend time with me but to Sally, Tails, and Knuckles, you have no idea what I've been through!" Amy yelled in anger but then started to tear up.

Amy cries as she morphed herself into her lion form.

Everyone gasped again.

"She can transform into a non mobian lion" Sally said.

Amy then sped off away from the freedom fighters with tears in her eyes. Sarabi and Nala followed her. Simba glared at Sonic and pushed him down on the ground hard with his paw, as he followed Amy too.

"Ow!" Sonic grunted.

Shadow then came up to the blue hedgehog.

"Way to go faker" Shadow said sarcastically.

"What didn't you see what that lion did to me" Sonic glared at him.

"I don't care and that was way below for what you said and have done to Amy" Shadow said sternly.

"He's right blue boy, think of what you've done, and you call yourself a friend and hero but look what happened, you hurt Amy so bad it's worse than not showing up on a date for her" Rouge said.

"And more importantly, you never accepted Amy for who she is or her choices" Shadow said coldly.

"But I" Sonic said but was cut off by Shadow.

"Just because Amy chose to stay here doesn't mean she's crazy and stupid faker, it's her choice and sometimes in life you have to learn how to accept people's choices and who they really are but did you do that? No! We are not perfect like you expect to see us like that. You always ran away from Amy, not showing up for a date to her, never at least spend time with her, and you kicked her out of the team and never apologized to her" Shadow said sternly.

Sonic was shocked and guilty. What Shadow said knocked some sense into him. He realized that he was a big jerk towards Amy and has never hung out with her or accepted her for who she really, he felt so ashamed.

"I" Sonic stuttered as he drooped his ears.

"I don't want to hear faker and just to let you know there's nothing you can do about it because Amy is done with you and you crossed the line" Shadow said as he walked away from Sonic.

"Are you coming Rouge?" Shadow asked his partner.

"Yeah, I don't to fly 48 hours with this jerk" Rouge answered as she glared at Sonic.

Rouge and Shadow chaos controlled out of here. They weren't planning on going back home yet, they went to check on Amy without telling the freedom fighters because they know that Amy doesn't want to see the rest of them since she was kicked out.

Sonic looked at his team.

"Guys I" Sonic said but was cut off by Tails.

"Sonic how could you!" Tails yelled.

"Yeah that was not very cool" Knuckles glared at him.

"Come on everyone, let's head back home" Sally signed as she and the freedom fighters followed back to the X- tornado to go home.

As they got there, Tails turned off the disguise mode of the plane with the remote. Everyone boards the tornado while Tails prepares for takeoff. Sonic was the last to come in. He was about to sit in the co pilot seat, next to his best bud, but Knuckles beat him to it. Sonic signed as he saw every seat full except the far back. Sonic takes his seat while everyone was silent and gives him a shot of anger and disappointment looks.

"Alright everyone, we'll be back in the knothole kingdom in less than 48 hours" Tails said through the speaker as he took off, with everyone flying back home.


	26. Chapter 26: Sorrow and Comfort

Chapter 26: Sorrow and Comfort

Amy was at the edge of a cliff in her lion form. She was sobbing so hard. Amy sees a small puddle and looks at her reflection. As she got up, Amy morphs into her hedgehog form. She noticed that her quills/hair has grown long till pass her shoulders. Wanting to forget about her past and who she was, Amy pulls out a knife that she made and cut her long quills to short.

After she cut her hair, Amy holds the rest of it and lets the wind blow away her quills. Just then Simba, Sarabi, and Nala came.

"Amy there you are" Simba said worriedly as he came up to her.

"Are you okay?" Nala asked.

"I'm fine" Amy answered with her head down.

"You are not fine, your head is down and ears are drooping" Sarabi said.

"I'm sorry guys that you saw Sonic and the others, I guess you want me to leave" Amy said as she was about to walk off.

"Amy wait!" Simba called out loud.

Amy stopped.

"There's nothing you need to apologize and we don't want you to leave, we need you more than anything" Simba said.

"Listen to Simba Amy, you've done so much for us that we don't want you to go after everything you did we're really happy you're here" Nala said.

"But I'm nothing, just a crazy, annoying, and stupid fangirl" Amy said sadly.

"Don't say that child, you are nothing like that, you're the most strongest, bravest, kindest, and smartest mobian hedgehog that we have ever known, that blue hedgehog he does not know how to think or feel properly" Sarabi said.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yes, like when you helped me with Scar and the hyenas attacking us, that was really brave" Nala said.

"And how you brought Nala to me back in the jungle that was very kind of you, you have no idea how much I missed her" Simba said

"And how you saved my life from the wild fire, that was very brave of you, I am very thankful for you" Sarabi said.

"And most importantly, you helped restore the pridelands back to its glory and circle of life, you are really a true hero Amy" Simba said.

Amy then started to tear up for joy.

"Thanks guys, that's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me" Amy said as she came up to the lions and hugged them. Simba, Nala, and Sarabi hugged her back.

All of a sudden, Shadow and Rouge appeared. They saw the pink hedgehog hugging the lions.

"Amy?" Shadow and Rouge asked at the same time.

Amy saw them and pulled away from hugging the lions.

"Shadow Rouge what are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.

"We wanted to check up on you to see that faker didn't hurt you that bad" Shadow said.

"I appreciate it but I'm all better thanks to Simba, Nala, and Sarabi" Amy said who turned and smiled at the lions. They smiled back at her.

"I got to say hun, I like you're new outfit" Rouge said looking at her orange and red African masaii top, pants, and red ballet flats.

"Thanks Rouge" Amy said.

"Amy are you sure you want to stay here?" Shadow said.

"I'm positive Shadow, it's better than living in the knothole and dealing with eggman" Amy said.

"True that" Rouge said.

"Well I'm going back to Priderock, take care you two" Amy said as she walked off..

"Wait Amy" Rouge said as Amy stopped and look back at her.

"Here you might want to have this" Rouge said as she pulled out a red journal with about 300 blank pages and four pencils and pens.

"Rouge where did you get this?" Amy asked.

"Well I always write things down on a journal whenever I'm traveling or steal- looking for jewels, I want you to have it since it's new and so that you don't forget about your writing skills and write all the things you did here in Africa" Rouge said.

"Thank you so much Rouge" Amy said as she hugged her. Rouge hugged her back.

"You're welcome hun, now if you will excuse us we will be heading home now, take care Amy" Rouge said.

"So long Amy, take care" Shadow said.

"Bye you two" Amy said.

Shadow and Rouge disappeared as they teleported back home.

Amy turned to the lions.

"So Simba, what are we going to do with the lands that have been burnt?" Amy asked.

"I don't know we'll think of something, in the meantime you need to rest mom after the wild fire" Simba said.

"Okay I will" Sarabi said.

The lions began to walk they're way back to priderock but then looked back Amy.

"Are you coming Amy?" Simba asked.

"Na I need a little alone time, you know after what happened today, I'm going for a walk, I'll meet you guys at priderock by night" Amy said.

"Okay and again be careful" Nala said.

"I will" Amy said as she and the lions went off to opposite directions.

Amy was now at the burnt pridelands. She wonders around the lands, feeling sorrowful for what happened today.

"Oh if I there was some way these lands could be restore, I care and the non mobian animals and the pridelands, I don't want anything else here to be dead except when it comes to hunting prey because it's the circle of life" Amy said as she touched the ground with her hands and then left for Priderock. Little did she know that some fresh green grasses begins to grow.

Amy finally made it to priderock. She walks in the den and sees all the lions and Timon and Pumbaa sleeping. Amy decides to sleep in her lion form as she morphs into a lion. She settles down and falls asleep.


	27. Chapter 27: A new power

Chapter 27: A new power

The next day began, with the almost sun rising, and the animals in the pridelands still sleeping. At Priderock, everyone was sleeping peacefully but all of a sudden someone yelled waking every lion up.

"Everyone wake up Rafiki has some news!" it called out.

Everyone one woke up and yawned as they stretched themselves up.

"Good morning Rafiki what's the news?" Simba asked.

"You know the lands that have been burnt in the Pridelands?" Rafiki asked.

Simba nodded.

"I was walking through and then saw something that Rafiki could not believe, some fresh grass grew" Rafiki said.

"Really but that's impossible" Simba said.

"It is to you, but the grass grew from Amy" Rafiki said as he pointed to Amy.

"Me? How do you know I made the grass grew Rafiki?" Amy asked.

"I sensed it and it came from you, you have a power Amy, to bring plants back to life and make them grow" Rafiki said.

"That's impossible I never had any powers before" Amy said.

"Yes but they were granted to you, Amy no one is born with powers, they are granted for a blessing and to anyone who has done too many good deeds, and with your new power, you could do so much good like rebuilding the burnt lands" Rafiki said.

"Wow this is unbelievable, I am willing to restore the bunt lands for you Simba" Amy said as she turned to him.

"Thank you so much Amy, do whatever it takes to fix the burnt lands but take your time, I'll always be proud of you" Simba said as he smiled.

"Thank you Simba, in the meantime you can take care of Nala before your cub arrives" Amy smiled back at him.

"Now if you will excuse me I'm going to the burnt lands I'll be back at any time" Amy said as she sped off on all fours of a lion.

Amy makes it to the burnt lands. She morphs into her hedgehog form and concentrates on her new power. She closes her eyes and tries to be confident with making the grass grow. After she opened her eyes, Amy gasped; lots of grass and a purple flower has grown. Amy smiled and begins to restore the burnt lands no matter how long it will take for her.

While Amy is restoring the burnt land let see how the freedom fighters are doing back at the knothole.

At the knothole kingdom, Sonic was sad and guilty for what he has done to Amy, he realized how much he missed her. Everything for him is not the same without her or well for him. Not only are his friends angry and disappointed at him but he's losing his fighting and running spirit.

Sonic was at his house, lying on his couch. He signed when he saw a picture of him and all of his friends together including Amy. He wished that he could have treated Amy better but now it's too late she and all of his friends are really upset with him for what he has done.

"What have I done?" Sonic asked himself sadly.

He then closes his eyes and falls asleep for a nap.


	28. Chapter 28: It is time

Chapter 28: It is time

Nine weeks have passed since Amy last encountered Sonic and the Freedom fighters. Amy was in her hedgehog form watching the lands that were burnt from the wild fire but later restored into beautiful lands with grasses, flowers, trees, and a river. She was very happy at how the lands turned out to be and her hard work has paid off.

Simba saw Amy and goes up to her.

"Hi Amy" Simba greeted with a smile.

"Hi Simba' Amy greeted back with a smile.

"I'm very impressed at how hard you work, I couldn't ever thank you enough" Simba smiled at her.

"Oh your welcome Simba" Amy said.

"You know me and Nala were thinking that because you worked so hard with these lands, you should keep and control them, and also with your new power as a guardian" Simba said.

"Really?" Amy asked as she gasped.

"Yes, we're really proud of you Amy, keep and control these lands as your home , and be the guardian of growth and love of the pridelands" Simba said.

"Simba thank you so much, since I'm going to keep and control these lands maybe I could build myself a house so that way I can keep close" Amy said.

"Absolutely, anyway our cub will be joining the circle of life any momement" Simba said.

"Oh yeah I can't wait for him or her to come" Amy said.

"Me too, I can't believe I'm going to be a father" Simba said.

"You'll be a great dad Simba I know you, you're kind hearted, lovable, and strong" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy you're kind, lovable, and strong too" Simba said

"Thanks Simba, it's getting pretty late now, we should head back" Amy said.

"You're right Amy and one more thing, when our cub comes we'll be spending time with him or her and we promised that we're never going to ignore you while we're taking care of him or her, because you're part of the family and he or she needs his or her aunt" Simba said.

"Aww thanks Simba, while you and Nala take care of your cub, I could build my own house but I'll visit you, Nala, and your cub at Priderock" Amy said.

"That sounds like a good plan" Simba said.

The pink hedgehog and golden lion then walked their way back to Priderock. As they arrived, Simba lays down next to Nala. Her stomach has grown due to the cub growing inside her. Amy morphs into her lion form and settles down to sleep. Everyone in the den fell asleep peacefully.

The next day, the sun began to rise. At priderock everyone was sleeping until Nala began to groan in pain. Simba woke up and noticed that his wife is not feeling well.

"Nala what's wrong?" Simba asked in concerned.

"I think it's time, the cub is coming" Nala answered still groaning.

"Oh my goodness it's time!" Simba yelled out in surprise.

Everyone woke up from Simba's yell.

"Simba what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"The cub is coming it's time" Simba said.

"Oh my goodness" Amy said.

"Someone please go get Rafiki for me" Simba said.

"Don't worry Simba I'm on it" Amy said as she was about to sped off from the den until the non mobian mandrill jumped in front of the entrance of the den.

"No need to run to Rafiki when Rafiki can run to you" Rafiki said as he chuckled.

"Very funny Rafiki but can you please help us, Nala is about to deliver our child" Simba said worriedly.

"Yes, can everyone please get out of the den so that I have some space to bring Simba and Nala's cub to the circle of life" Rafiki ordered.

The lionesses all nodded and left the den to leave the king and queen alone. Amy was about to leave but Nala called her.

"Amy wait I want you to be here" Nala said.

"Really but what about the rest of the lionesses and why me?" Amy asked.

"Because you're the one who not only helped restored the Pridelands in the first place but encouraged me to tell Simba how he'll always be there for me and our cub" Nala answered.

"Please Amy, after all our cub does want to see his or her aunt" Simba said.

"Well if you say so, I don't' want the lionesses to get jealous" Amy said.

"They won't be jealous, they know you, and we love and respect you all equally" Simba said.

Nala began to scream in pain.

"Alright Nala, get ready to push" Rafiki said.

Nala then screamed in pain as she pushed her cub out.

Five minutes later, Nala still hasn't pushed her cub out.

"Come on Nala you can do it, we're here for you" Amy said.

Nala smiled and then pushed one more time, screaming in pain. All of a sudden a kitten cry was heard. It was Simba and Nala's cub. Rafiki picks the cub up and sees that it's a girl.

"Congratulations King Simba and Queen Nala, I welcome your daughter to the circle of life" Rafiki said as he gently set the cub into Nala's paws.

Simba and Nala teared joyfully at how their cub turned out to be. Her fur is a mix blend of her mother and father's. She has her mother's nose, facial features, and hair tail end tip.

The cub opened her eyes and she has Simba's red eyes.

"She's beautiful Simba" Nala teared joyfully.

"She's perfect as I imagined" Simba teared joyfully.

Amy also teared up in joy and smiled at the two with their daughter.

"Amy would you like to meet your niece?" Simba asked.

Amy nodded as she goes up to the lions.

"She's beautiful what are you going to name her?" Amy asked.

"We decided to name her Kiara" Simba said.

"Kiara, that's a lovely name, welcome to the circle of life princess Kiara" Amy said sweetly to the cub.

"Would you like to hold her Amy" Nala asked.

"Would I yes please" Amy said as she morphed into her hedgehog form and gently picked up Kiara, cradling her like a baby.

"Hi there Kiara, I'm your Aunt Amy" Amy said sweetly.

Kiara giggled as she playfully pawed at Amy's jade stone necklace that was around her neck and her finger. Amy carefully sets Kiara back into Nala's paws.

"Should I go tell them?" Amy asked.

"Yes you may" Simba answered.

Amy walks out of the den to tell the lionesses the news.

"Everyone may I have your attention please" Amy said getting all the lionesses attention.

"Simba and Nala delivered a baby girl" Amy answered with excitement.

The lionesses cheered at this. They then go inside the den and see the King and Queen with their newborn daughter. Timon and Pumbaa were also hear too as they teared up in joy. Simba directed his head to come close for his two pals two see their daughter. Timon and Pumbaa goes up to the lions and admire how the cub looks.

"I gotta say you are one lucky lion Simba" Timon said.

"Congratulations you two" Pumbaa said.

"Thank you Pumbaa" Simba and Nala said at the same time.

Just then Rafiki came next to the lions.

"Alright, now if everyone could please, I have to call on Mufasa's spirit and be ready for the presentation of the princess of the pridelands" Rafiki said.

Amy, Timon, Pumbaa, and all the other lionesses left the den and prepared for the ceremony of Kiara. A while later all the animals of the Pridelands are gathered for the Presentation of Kiara of the Pridelands. Rafiki smiled as he feels Mufasa's spirit winds flowing through him and all the other animals of the Pridelands. Simba and Nala come towards the edge of Priderock, with Nala carrying her daughter with her jaw.

Rafiki hugged the two of them as he lifts Kiara, presenting all the animals their future Queen. The animals roared, cheered, and triumph for the princess. Mufasa's spirit looks down at them, seeing how proud he is that the Pridelands have now been restored thanks to Simba as the rightful King.

Rafkiki then brings Kiara close to him as he marks Kiara's forehead with the mashed fruit. Simba and Nala comes up to her and nuzzles her.

Timon and Pumbaa watch them.

"Ah Pumbaa would you look at that a chip from the old block and you got to know who has to take care of him" Timon said.

"His Parents" Pumbaa answered.

"Yeah but who is going the real stuff like digging grubs and belching" Timon said.

"I'm telling you pal, it's going to be like old times you, me, and the little guy" Timon said.

"It is a girl" Rafiki said after he chuckled.

"Girl" Timon said.

"Girl?!" Timon and Pumbaa yell in surprise at the same time, they then fainted.

Amy chuckled at their reaction.

"So are you two going to spend the whole day with Kiara until she grows into a kid cub?" Amy asked.

"Yes we'll be watching her until she is old enough as a cub" Nala answered.

"Well in the meantime, I'm going to build my new house for the lands that I rebuild but now own" Amy said.

"That's right Amy, but what are you going to call them?" Nala asked.

"I don't know maybe the peace valley since it's peaceful and pretty" Amy said.

"That's a nice name I like it" Simba said.

"Alright then, you two take good care of your cub, I'll be back before night fall" Amy said as she morphs into her lion form and speds off to the peace valley on all fours.

As she got there, Amy morphs back to her hedgehog form.

"Alright Amy time to build a new home in the peace valley" Amy said.

She begins to build her very own house no matter how long it will take her.


	29. Chapter 29: A new enemy

Chapter 29: A new enemy

One month has passed since Simba and Nala brought princess Kiara to the Pridelands. Amy was at her house, it was aclay made circular house with dry grass hey as the roof. Inside, Amy built a desk and chair for herself to write in her journal that Rouge gave her, a hammock, and a couch.

Amy was sleeping peacefully in her mobian hedgehog form on the hammock, lying on her tummy. Just then a young tanned lioness cub entered the house jumping and running.

"Auntie Amy, Auntie Amy wake up!" it was Kiara as she called out.

"Mmm five more minutes please" Amy moaned in her sleep as she turned over.

"Come on Auntie Amy you promised that you will tell the new pride members your story" Kiara said as she jumped on to Amy and on the hammock.

"Oh right okay I'm up" Amy said as she stretched herself out.

"Yay!" Kiara said as pounce one Amy, making her fall on her back with the cub on top of her.

"Alright, let's go" Amy said as she picked Kiara up and sets her down on the ground.

Amy gets up from her hammock and goes outside, feeling the fresh wind and sun. She then sees the King and Queen coming towards her.

"Good morning your majesties" Amy greeted.

"Good morning Guardian of love and growth" Simba grinned.

"Good morning Amy" Nala greeted.

"Boy Kiara is growing up so fast" Amy said seeing Kiara running through the Peace valley.

"Yeah she reminds me of someone I know" Nala said giving Simba that mischievous look.

"Huh what who Nala?" Simba asked with a confused look.

"She's just like you when you were young" Nala said as she nuzzled on his shoulder.

"Exactly, do you realize the dangers put ourselves in" Simba said.

Nala shook her head and tackles him, pinning Simba to the ground.

"You mean the dangers you put us in" Nala said with a teasing smirk on her face.

Simba chuckled as Nala nuzzled him loving, he nuzzled her back. Nala then gets off of Simba.

"Aww you two are still adorable together" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy now come on, all the new lionesses are waiting for you to tell them your story" Simba said.

They were about to walk until Kiara ran towards Amy.

"Auntie Amy, please race with me" Kiara said.

"Oh no Kiara I don't race young energetic cubs" Amy said.

"Aw what's the matter are you a chicken" Kiara taunted her playfully.

"Alright this chicken is going to race you cubby" Amy taunted back with a smirk.

"Yay!" Kiara cheered.

Amy morphs into her lion form as she and Kiara began their starting point.

"On your mark get set go!" Amy yelled as she and Kiara raced to Priderock.

Simba and Nala shook their heads at them with a smile.

"She's really a great Aunt Simba" Nala said.

"She sure is" Simba said as he and his mate walk to Priderock.

At Priderock, Kiara was the first to make it there and win. Amy was the last as she panted from running.

"I win! I win!" Kiara yelled.

"Okay Kiara no need to be a showoff" Amy said between her pants.

Simba and Nala made it to Priderock as they walk up to the two young lionesses.

"So who won?" Simba asked.

"I did daddy!" Kiara said.

Simba ruffled her head with his paws.

"So, where are the new Pride members?" Amy asked after she finished panting.

"There in the den" Nala answered.

The lions walked their way to the den to meet the new lions of the pride. Once they entered they see about five lionesses.

"Everyone this is Amy, she's the mobian hedgehog who helped restore the circle of life" Simba introduced the lionesses to Amy.

The lionesses were confused seeing Amy as a pink lioness. Amy steps back and morphs into her hedgehog form. The lionesses were stunned.

"Wow you weren't kidding your majesty" one lioness said.

"So how did you come here Amy?" one of the lionesses asked.

"Well it's quite long but an interesting tale" Amy said as she stands up and the lionesses and the King, Queen, and Princess settles down to listen to her story.

"It all started one day when I was at my Kingdom the knothole in my mobian hedgehog self" Amy said as she started off her story.

After telling her story to the lionesses, they were intrigued.

"Wow, that's a very interesting story" one of the lionesses said.

"Yes and I'm very happy to be here with all the friends I have and how safe it is right here" Amy said.

"You're very special Amy" another lioness said.

"Thank you" Amy said.

"Amy why don't help me give them a tour around the Pridelands" Nala said.

"I would love to help" Amy said.

" Kiara, why don't you go play, I have to deal with something important" Simba said.

"Really I love to, thanks daddy" Kiara said as she nuzzled on her father and sped out of the den.

"Kids" Nala said.

A while later, Nala and Amy have finished showing the new lionesses the pridelands.

"Well that was great tour around here" one of the lionesses said.

"Thank you, now let's head back, the old pride lionesses members must be back from hunting for dinner tonight" Nala said.

The lionesses were about to head back to priderock but Zazu came flying towards them quickly.

"Your majesty, your majesty!" Zazu panicked.

"Zazu what's wrong?" Nala asked.

"The Princess, she was in the outlands and is with a outlander!" Zazu answered in panic.

"Kiara oh no! come on everyone follow me" Nala said as she and the other lionesses followed her to find Kiara.

Meanwhile with Kiara, she was with a dark brown male lion cub with green eyes, darker brown hair tuft on his head and is about her age in the Pridelands after they escaped from the crocodiles in the outlands.

"Oh man did you see the size of those teeth they like raw raw raw!" Kiara said excitedly and playfully growly.

"And you were up there and jumped on them" Kiara giggled between her words.

Unknown to them, a pale non mobian adult lioness with a black stripe on her head, pierce hole on one of her ears, and crimson blood eyes was looking at them with a glare in the high grasses.

"We made a great team, and you, you were really brave" Kiara said to the brown lion cub.

"Yeah you were pretty brave to my name is Kovu" the brown lion cub introduced himself.

"I'm Kiara" the tanned lioness cub introduce herself slyly as she came close to him making Kovu nervous.

The pale lionesses growled lowly in the high grasses.

"Tag your it!" Kiara yelled playfully as she tagged Kovu but he didn't play back.

"Tag your it, your it!" Kiara giggled and tagged him again, jumping a little. Kovu didn't play back again, still sitting and confused on how to play.

"Hello you run I tag, get it" Kiara said.

Kovu gave her a confused look.

"What's the matter you don't you know how to play?" Kiara asked.

The tanned lioness cub then growled playfully and giggled, trying to get him into a play fight with her. Kovu didn't mind so he decided to play. He was about to play fight with her but all of a sudden Simba came in and roared.

"Roaar!" Simba roared.

The pale lioness came out of her hiding spot and in the scene too with a roar.

"Rooar!" The pale lioness roared.

"Zira" Simba glared at the pale lioness.

"Simba" Zira glared at Simba.

All the lionesses of the pride, Amy, and Timon and Pumbaa came to the scene.

"Nala" Zira said in digust.

"Zira" Nala said in disgust.

"Amy" Zira said in disgust.

"Hmph Zira" Amy said in disgust.

"Timon, Pumbaa, great now that we all know each other, get out of our Pridelands!" Timon yelleld.

"Your Pridelands" Zira said as she roared at the meerkat and warthog.

Timon yelped as he hid behind Pumbaa.

"These lands belong to Scar!" Zira exclaimed.

"I banished you from the Pridelands now you and your cub get out!" Simba yelled at her face.

"Oh haven't you met my cub Kovu, he was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his footsteps and become King" Zira said.

Simba growled at the brown lion cub.

Kovu whimpered in fear.

"That's not a King, that's a fuzzy maraca" Timon scoffed.

"Kovu was the last born before you exiled us in the outlands, where we have little food less water" Zira said in a fake sad tone.

"You know the penalty of returning to the Pridelands" Simba said.

"But the child does not, however if you insist on pounding here" Zira said as she scooted Kovu up to Simba.

Kovu whimpered in fear as Simba looks down on him then back to Zira.

"Take him and get out, we're finished here" Simba said as he picks his daughter up with his jaw.

"Oh Simba we bearly have begun" Zira said chuckling evilly as she looked at Kira.

Zira picks up Kovu with her jaw and heads back to the outlands. Simba and the rest head back to Priderock.

"Bye" Kira said quietly.

"Bye" Kovu said quietly

Simba ,Nala, Amy, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and the rest of the pride of lionesses made it to Priderock. Nala looks back at Simba.

"Simba?" Nala asked.

Simba cleared his throat, to leave him and Kiara alone for a talk.

Nala looked back with a soft smile at him, hoping that he goes easy on her. Amy smiles softly at Kiara, letting her know that everything will be okay, as she walks back to priderock. Leaving Simba and Kiara for a talk.

Back at Priderock, the lionesses came back from hunting with some dead gazelle and antelope for the new lioness members of the pride and the King, Queen, and Princess.

"I hope Simba doesn't go too hard on Kiara" Amy said.

"Don't worry he won't, he's too toughed love" Nala said.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I have to get back home, I'll see you and the rest later Nala" Amy said as she was about to walk off.

"Wait Amy" Nala said as Amy stopped.

"There's something I need to tell you but can we please go outside the den" Nala said. Amy pink hedgehog and tanned lioness left the den and now at the edge of Priderock.

"What's wrong Nala?" Amy asked.

"Amy don't tell Simba that you're the first to know but I'm pregnant again" Nala said.

Amy's eyes widen in surprise.

"Aw man I'm going to be an Aunt of two cubs" Amy said.

"Congratulations Nala " Amy said.

"Yeah I don't need to be afraid of telling Simba, when I had Kiara" Nala said confidently.

"That's the spirit Nala" Amy said.

Just then Simba came back and walked to Amy and Nala.

"Hi Nala, Amy" Simba said.

"Hi Simba, you weren't too hard on Kiara were you?" Amy asked.

"No I just a momement with her and taught her that everyone in the Pridelands are one" Simba said.

"Wow, where is she?" Amy asked.

"She's over there" Simba answered pointing where Kiara is, who is watching the sun set.

"Okay, well I got to get going, see you two tomorrow" Amy said as she hugged Simba and Nala and then left for her house.

"Bye Amy" Simba and Nala said at the same time.

Amy also said bye to Kiara too.

"I'm so happy that we have only one cub to handle Nala" Simba said.

"Well actually" Nala said as she started smiling at him.

"What?" Simba asked confused with her smile but then realized what she was smiling for.

"Nala please don't tell me" Simba said.

Nala laughed.

"You're going to be a daddy of two Simba" Nala said after she laughed.

Simba was surprised. He was going to be a father of two.

"Well as long as your with me, we'll be able to take care our two cubs and have a great and happy family" Simba smiled as he nuzzled Nala. Nala nuzzled him back.

The day ended with the sun down and everyone in the Pridelands asleep.


	30. Chapter 30: A new cub

**I don't own Kion or the Lion guard they belong to Disney**

Chapter 30: A new cub

One month has passed since the encounter of Zira occurred. Everyone was at Priderock to celebrate the birth of King Simba and Queen Nala's cub. Amy and the lionesses are in the den, watching the King and Queen's new cub. The cub has Simba's gold fur but appears to be lighter. He also has Simba's red eyes and a very small red hair tuft on his head.

"Everyone I like to welcome you Simba and Nala's son, the Prince of thepridelands, to the circle of life" Rafiki said.

"Amy do you want to hold our son?" Simba asked.

"Would I yes please" Amy said as she comes up to the lions and gently picks up the newborn cub from Nala's paws.

"Hi there little guy, I'm your Aunt Amy" Amy said sweetly, cradling him like a baby.

The cub giggled and playfully pawed Amy's jade stone necklace and finger. Amy then sets the cub back to Nala's arms.

"So what are you going to name him?" Amy asked.

"We decided to name him Kion" Nala said.

"That's a handsome name, welcome to the circle of life Prince Kion" Amy said sweetly.

After the presentation and Rafiki raising Kion over all the animals of priderock to see the Prince of the Pridelands was over, Amy decided to go back to her house and rest over there. She already said bye and congratulated SImba and Nala again. As she got there, Amy crashes on her hammock and takes a little nap. After an hour has passed, Amy goes to her desk and writes in her journal.

As the days stretched into weeks, Kion has grown a little older for his cub age. Amy was surprised that not only did he has a special power called the roar of the elders, a powerful roar that will allow him blast any foe far away, but that Scar had the roar but lost due to using it for evil and was a leader of a team called the lion guard, a team that defends the circle of life from any threat.

She was also surprised but proud that he is the new leader of the new lion guard, with him as the fiercest leader and his friends part of the team. A non mobian male honey badger named Bunga who is the bravest, a non mobian female king cheetah named Fuli who is the fastest, a non mobian male hippopotamus named Beshte the strongest, and a non mobian male egret named Ono the keenest of sight. Together they work together to protect the Pridelands.

Amy was at the peace valley, doing her African dance. Throughout the months she's been learning some languages from Rafiki and all the other non mobian animals in the Pridelands. While dancing, the lion guard was taking a walk since there hasn't been any danger yet so decided to see their mobian pink hedgehog friend. As they got there, the lion guard sees Amy doing some spins, jumps, and swings with her dance. As she finished, she posed. Just then she heard clapping and voices.

"That was amazing Amy" Kion said as the pink hedgehog turned around and sees the lion guard.

"Oh hi guys" Amy smiled.

"Yeah seriously Poa" Beshte said.

"Aww thanks guys" Amy said as she sits down on her stone bench.

"So how's the patrol?" Amy asked.

"Oh it's fine, everything seems to be at peace" Ono said.

"Hey we're having dinner tonight at Priderock and my parents wanted you to come, I know you can morph like us and that you don't like eating raw meat so however you like it" Kion said.

"Thanks Kion I'll be happy to come along and plus I'm getting used to eat raw meat as a non mobian" Amy said.

Just then there was a loud scream. Ono flies up and sees in a far distance, a gazelle struggling from a cliff.

"Hapana, everyone there's a gazelle struggling from a cliff!" Ono said.

"Lead the way Ono, we'll see you later Amy" Kion said.

"Okay bye guys be careful" Amy said.

"Till the Pridelands end Lion guard defend!" the lion guard shouted.

Amy smiled as they left. She then goes inside her house to write in her journal. Little did she know that three non mobian animals were watching her. They were hyenas. They were in their young teen years. One looked cunning, one looked crazed looking, and the other looked heavier than them.

"Janja why are we doing this" said the crazed looking hyena.

"Because furbrain, that hedgehog's a family to Kion and the rest of the lions" said the cunning one whose name is Janja.

"But how is capturing her going to do anything?" said the heavier one.

"Because furbrain, the lions treat her more like a family member than a friend, once we get her, Simba and Nala will do anything for us such as standing down on the Pridelands for their hedgehog friend since she helped restore the circle of life" Janja explained.

"Oh okay" said the heavier one.

"Alright Cheezi and Chungu, let's do this" Janja said as he and his clan makes their way towards Amy.

Amy was writing in her journal in her house. Her ears began to twitch when she felt something was odd. She goes outside and brings her staff that she made to protect herself from evil non mobian animals. Amy looks around and sees nobody's here. She shrugs and was about to go inside her house until she heard evil laughing. Amy quickly dodged the hyenas as she jumps over them and holds her staff in a fighting stance.

"What do you want Janja?" Amy growled.

"Amy it's a pleasure to see you agian" Janja said in a fake friendly tone.

"Hmph what are you doing here anyway, you know that you're not allowed here in the Pridelands" Amy said as she glared.

"Well I thought of keeping you as a hostage so that Simba and Nala will risk anything to save you such as standing down on the Pridelands" Janja said.

"Hmph well see about that and for the record, I'm not some damsel in distress, I can fight like a lion and Rafiki's fighting skill" Amy said as she held her staff in defense.

The hyenas charged at Amy but she managed to knock every one of them with them with her staff. After battling them for a while, Amy's becoming exhausted.

"What's the matter Amy getting tired?" Janja taunted her.

"No you will never take me Janja" Amy said between her pants.

"It's no use there's nobody around here to help you and you're tired" Janja said evilly.

"Get her boys!" Janja said as his clan charges at her.

As they were about to come close to Amy, who was still tired and hold her staff in defense, a non mobian female hyena came and knocked the bad hyneas with her paw.

"Stay away from her Janja" the female growled.

"Jasiri what do you think you're doing here?" Janja asked angrily.

"Making sure you don't hold this hedgehog as hostage, she is very important since she helped restore the pridelands" Jasari said sternly.

"Well then attack!" Janja shouted as his crew charged at Jasiri and Amy.

Amy managed to catch her breath and fights off the hyenas along with Jasari. The girls were now corned at the wall of Amy's house. As the bad hyenas were about to come close, the lion guard came in.

"Till the Pridelands end, Lion guard defend!" the lion guard shouted as they attacked the hyneas.

"Zuka zama!" Bunga shouted as he rode on Chunga's back.

"Twende Kioboko!" Beste shouted as he knocked some hyenas out of the way.

"Huewzi!" Fuli shouted as she stopped some hyneas from leaving.

"Janja what do you think you're doing with Amy?" Kion asked sternly.

"It's not what it looks like Kion, we were just stopping by to see the Guardian of love and growth" Janja lied.

"Like I would ever believe you" Kion snapped sarcastically.

"Leave or else you don't want to be blown away!" Kion yelled.

"Okay okay, everyone retreat" Janja said as he and his clan left and back to the outlands.

"Yeah and don't come back!" Bunga yelled.

"Amy are you okay?" Kion asked worriedly.

"I'm fine and thank you guys so much and you miss um" Amy said to the female hyena who saved and helped her but doesn't know her name.

"Jasiri and you're Amy I heard and know so much about you" Jasiri said.

"Well thanks for helping me back there and you too guys" Amy said as she looked at the lion guard.

"Jasiri it's been a while how have you been?" Kion asked.

"You two know each other?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I helped him lead back to the Pridelands after he was separated from the lion guard" Jasiri said.

"Wow" Amy said.

"Yeah and she also respects the circle of life, I thought all hyenas are bad but some are good" Kion said.

"Wow, well thanks again you guys for saving my skin, now if you will excuse me I'm going to rest after a long battle with the hyenas" Amy said as she walks in her house and crashes on the hammock.

"Well we better get back to patrolling so long Jasiri" Kion said.

"Bye Kion bye everyone" Jasiri said.

"Bye" the lion guard said at the same time.

Jasiri heads back to the outlands while the lion guard goes off for patrol.

With everything now normal and not threats, the day was now at peace.


	31. Chapter 31: Knuckles' visit

Chapter 30: Knuckles' visit

Amy was at the Peace valley in her hedgehog form. She was doing her very own dance that she had come up with and Zulu poem but now song that she wrote in her journal. It's called the Lioness hunt. Amy began to do the routine of the lioness hunt and sings the song. Little did she know that someone was watching her doing her dance.

 _Amy_

 _We beba zingela siyo zingela baba_

 _Zingela siyo, zingela baba_

 _Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela_

 _Ta ta_

 _Mama wele le hay_

 _Ta ta mama wele tata_

 _Zingela baba_

 _Ta ta_

 _Mama wele le hay_

 _Ta ta mama wele tata_

 _Zingela baba_

 _Oo yay ye nibo_

 _Ta ta_

 _Mama wele le hay_

 _Ta ta mama wele tata_

 _Zingela baba_

Amy finished her dance and song. Just then she heard clapping.

"Amy that was amazing" a voice said.

"Huh?" Amy looked around and sees Knuckles the echidna

"Knuckles long time no see" Amy said with a smile.

"You too" Knuckles smiled back.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with the freedom fighters and guarding the master emerald ?" Amy asked.

"Well it's a long embarrassing story and Tikal is watching the master emerald" Knuckles answered.

"Oh but how did you get here?" Amy asked again.

"The emerald's power teleported me here" Knuckles said.

"Oh why don't we go inside my hut, you must be hungry" Amy said as she grabs Knuckles arm and takes him to her house.

As they entered, Knuckles was stunned.

"Wow this is your house, it's really nice" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, here" Amy said as she hands him a ripe mango.

Knuckles takes a bite out of it and it was tasty and juicy.

"Hmmm it's delicious" Knuckles said.

"So what brings you here Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Well it all started at the battle coliseum. There was a physical challenge competition for the red chaos emerald" Knuckles started.

"Wait a physical challenge for a chaos emerald, isn't there a better way" Amy said.

"Just listen please" Knuckles said.

"Okay" Amy said.

 _Knuckles' flashback_

 _Everyone was competing for the Red Chaos emerald, including Eggman's robots Decoe and Bocoe. Knuckles was now challenging his seductive rival Rouge the bat. He looked at her sternly. She looked at him sternly back._

" _Hmph I won't go easy on you" Knuckles said sternly._

" _I like to see you try Knuckie" Rouge said seductively._

" _Grr you're batty!" Knuckles growled._

 _The bell ring. Rouge and Knuckles got into their fighting position and circled each other. The two then charge at each other. Knuckles tries to punch her, but Rouge dodges it. Rouge then swept kick his hip but Knuckles stands up still. The two battled for fifteen minutes but then Rouge pins Knuckles down. Knuckles tries to break free but her grip was too strong despite that he is super strong._

 _Knuckles then had an idea, he wraps his legs around her waist. He then uses his strength to get out of her grip causing Rouge's body to come down close to his chest as the two accidently kissed each other on the lips. Knuckles blushed so hard his fur was becoming darker than his usual red fur. Rouge quickly gets up before getting pushed off by Knuckles. She was stunned but embarrassed that the two accidently kissed in front of everyone watching them to compete against each other._

 _The two stared at each other, still blushing. Knuckles was so embarrassed he taps the floor, allowing Rouge to win since he tapped out._

 _The bell rings. Everyone cheered that Rouge easily won. Knuckles then ran out of the stadium._

" _Knuckles wait!" Rouge called out but he had already left._

 _Knuckles was now where the Master emerald is stored along with Tikal the orange echidna who was guarding the emerald for him._

" _Knuckles are you okay?" Tikal asked in concern._

" _Um Tikal do you think you can watch the Master emerald for a week?" Knuckles asked._

" _Sure what happened at the competition?" Tikal asked._

" _I don't want to talk about it and can you please teleport me to the Pridelands in Africa I have a friend there?" Knuckles asked._

" _Okay but I will tell your friends where you are after one week deal?" Tikal said._

" _Deal" Knuckles said._

 _Tikal summoned the master emerald's power to teleport Knuckles to Africa and it work. Knuckles was now in Africa. He looks around to find Amy but then hears singing._

" _Hmmm" Knuckles followed the singing._

 _After he followed the singing it was Amy._

 _End of Knuckles' Flashback_

"Wow that's some story and I'm sorry Knuckles" Amy said.

"It's okay, so will you please let me stay here for a week, I just need get out of society for once" Knuckles said.

"Sure" Amy said.

"You want to see the Pridelands?" Amy asked.

"Why not" Knuckles said.

The two got out of Amy's hut and walked around the Pridelands. While walking, the lion guard saw Amy and a mobian echidna with her. They go up to her to see who is that echidna.

"Hi guys" Amy greeted to the lion guard.

"Hi Amy who's your friend?" Kion asked.

"This is Knuckles, he's my friend" Amy said as she pointed to him.

Knuckles then became confused that Amy was talking to the lion cub and that he can't understand non mobian animals.

"Amy you can talk to them?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah it's a long story, Knuckles this is Kion, my friend's son and that's Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, and Ono, the lion guard, the team that protects the Pridelands from danger" Amy said after she pointed to the non mobian animals for their names.

"Hi everyone" Knuckles said.

"Hi" The lion guard said at the same time.

"So what kind of species are you?" Bunga asked.

"What did he say?" Knuckles asked.

"He said what kind of species are you?" Amy said.

"I'm an echidna" Knuckles said.

"So what is he doing here Amy?" Kion asked her.

"It's a long story and he doesn't want to talk about it Kion" Amy said.

"Okay I understand" Kion said.

"Anyway I'm going to show Knuckles around the Pridelands more, you better stay alert" Amy said.

"Alright see ya Amy and Knuckles" Kion said as he and the lion guard left for their patrol.

"Amy aren't they a little too young to do this lion guard business?" Knuckles asked.

"No, after all I've seen them in action, Kion may be young be he is very matured and responsible for his age and also has a great power called the Roar of the Elders" Amy said.

"The Roar of the Elders what's that?" Knuckles asked.

"It's a powerful loud roar where all the great lions from the past roar along with Kion blasting the enemy away and far" Amy answered.

"Wow I like to see him use it" Knuckles said.

"You will but Kion uses it for only for emergencies" Amy said.

"Anyway you want to see more of the Pridelands?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Knuckles said as he and Amy continued walking around the Pridelands.

Meanwhile with Rouge, she was looking for Knuckles everywhere. He wasn't at the park, his house, the mall, movies, or guarding the master emerald. Rouge may be rivals with Knuckles but she is worried about him and where he is.

The sun was beginning set, and there was still no sign of Knuckles. Rouge decided to go back to her house and call it a day. As she got there, she changes into her pajamas, lies down on her bed, and falls asleep.

Back with Amy and Knuckles, the two were at Priderock. Amy told Simba and Nala why Knuckles is here and that he is not a threat, he wants to stay with her for a while.

"Are you sure?" Simba asked.

"Yes, please Simba I'll look after him and he won't do any harm" Amy said.

"Simba let him stay, he's not as bad as the blue hedgehog, and he looks innocent" Nala said.

"Okay he could stay" Simba said.

"Yes thank you!" Amy said as she hugged Simba and Nala. After she pulled away from the hug she then goes out of the den and sees Knuckles waiting for her.

"So what did they say?" Knuckles asked.

"They said you can stay" Amy said.

"That's great" Knuckles said.

Just then Simba and Nala came out of the den. Knuckles wasn't afraid of them since Amy told him that they are good.

"Thank you your majesties" Knuckles said as he bowed down for them.

The lions chuckled at the echidna.

"Are you hungry Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm starving" Knuckles said.

"Good because we're going to hunt for some fish and cook it" Amy said.

The two were now by a river. Amy morphs into her lion form and catches a few fishes with her paw. Knuckles hold the fishes while Amy catches more fish. After catching the fishes, Amy morphs back to a hedgehog.

"Amy I forgot to ask you how did you get the power to morph into a non mobian lioness?" Knuckles asked.

"It's another long story Knuckles, now come on, let's head back to the peace valley and cook these fishes" Amy said as the two made their way back.

At the peace valley, Amy and Knuckles were now cooking the fishes with fire. Amy already told Simba that they will be using fire. He trusts Amy with using fire since she uses it carefully and knows that mobians could get sick if they eat meat that is raw.

After cooking the fishes, the two began eating the fishes.

"So how do you like the Pridelands Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"It's really nice, I really like it here" Knuckles said.

After eating the fishes and putting out the fire, Amy and Knuckles were now watching the sunset. It was beautiful.

"Wow it's really beautiful" Knuckles said as he watches the sunset with stun

"It sure is Knuckles" Amy said.

After the sun set and the night sky with the stars came, the two were laying down on the grass watching the stars at the night sky.

"Wow I've never seen any better star nights before in my life, they're beautiful than back at home" Knuckles said.

"Yeah they are, Simba told me that his father told him when he was a cub that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us" Amy said.

"Really?" Knuckles asked.

"Really" Amy said.

"Wow I never knew that non mobian animals have their own traditional learning and can be very wise" Knuckles said.

"Yeah anyway I'm ready to go to bed" Amy said as she sats up.

"Me too I'm feeling kind of tired" Knuckles said as he sats up too.

The two entered in Amy's hut.

"So where do I sleep?" Knuckles asked.

"You can sleep on the hammock, I can sleep on the ground in my lion form" Amy said.

"Okay" Knuckles as he climbs on the hammock.

"Good night Knuckles" Amy said as she morphs into her lioness form and sets herself to sleep on the ground.

"Good night Amy and thanks again for letting stay here and showing me around the Pridelands" Knuckles said.

The two then fell asleep.

 **I don't own the Lioness hunt song, it belongs to it's the Lion King Musical.**


	32. Chapter 32: Knuckles and Rouge

Chapter 32: Knuckles and Rouge

The day began with the sun rising. Amy was the first to wake up as she stretches herself in downward dog. She then looks at Knuckles who is still sleeping, lying on his tummy. Amy morphs into her hedgehog from and goes out of her hut to search for some food for her and Knuckles.

While Amy was looking for some food, Knuckles began to wake up too. He sits himself up and stretches his arms out. He then looks around and sees Amy's not here but she arrived with some fruits in her hands.

"Good morning Knuckles" Amy said.

"Good morning Amy" Knuckles said.

"I brought you some breakfast" Amy said as she handed him a mango and banana.

"Thanks" Knuckles said as he and Amy ate their fruits.

After eating their fruits Knuckles wanted to have a talk about what happened yesterday with Rouge and his feelings.

"Hey Amy is it okay we talk because I have these weird feelings from yesterday and last night while sleeping?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure Knuckles what is it?" Amy answered with a warm smile.

"Well yesterday was embarrassing, how me and Rouge accidently kissed in front of everyone in a fighting completion" Knuckles said with a blush.

"I'm sorry" Amy said.

"It's fine, and the truth is that I kind of liked it" Knuckles said with a blush.

"You do, that means you like Rouge do you?" Amy asked.

"Well I don't know I mean sure she's batty, drives me crazy, and always comes after the master emerald since it's the biggest jewel to her but she is kind of very pretty" Knuckles said.

"Aww Knuckles you really like her" Amy said.

"Yeah I do and she is cute whenever she's sly or seductive but I'm always too shy around women even her since she's too pretty" Knuckles said after he signed.

"Knuckles there's nothing wrong to be shy around women I mean you're talking to me I don't see you nervous or shy" Amy said.

"That's different I mean you look too calm, caring, and wise Amy, you really changed" Knuckles said.

"Thank you" Amy smiled.

"Yeah and I show everyone how strong and tuff I am because I don't want them to make fun of my shyness" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles no one will ever make fun of your shyness, did I make fun of you admitting that you're shy to Rouge? No. Everyone can be shy and you need to have confidence in yourself instead of showing that you're a tuff guy" Amy said with a soothing voice.

"Really?" Knuckles said.

"Really, have faith in yourself" Amy said.

"Hmm I guess you're right Amy, I've been acting tuff all the time I just don't want anyone calling me weak" Knuckles said.

"No one is weak by their emotions and feelings Knuckles, you are strong by not your muscles or super strength but the size of your heart" Amy said.

"Wow thanks Amy, no one back at the knothole can ever talk that good like you, when did you become a psychiatrist?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know I just learned from here" Amy said.

"Well do you want to go for a walk?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure" Amy answered as the two got out of the hut and walked around the Pridelands.

Meanwhile back with Rouge, she was still looking for Knuckles but there was no sight of him. She then goes to where the master emerald is stored and sees an orange female mobian echidna guarding it. Rouge flies down and goes up to the echidna.

"Excuse hun, is Knuckles here?" Rouge asked.

"I'm sorry, Knuckles is not here" Tikal answered.

"Do you know where he is, I'm very worried for him, I haven't seen him yesterday or today" Rouge said with a worried look.

"Well if you are worried for him, he went to the Pridelands in Africa to stay with a friend for a while" Tikal said.

"The Pridelands that's where Amy is, but how did he get there?" Rouge asked.

"The master emerald 's power teleported him there" Tikal answered.

"Can you please take me there I really want to see him" Rouge pleaded.

"Well if you are very concerned for him, I guess I could but I won't be able to bring you and Knuckles back here" Tikal said.

"Don't worry, I can call Shadow with my wrist communicator or walkie talkie he can teleport in a flash" Rouge said as she hold out her walkie talkie and wrist communicator.

"Okay just stand in front of the Emerald and leave it to me" Tikal said as Rouge followed what she told her.

Tikal summoned the emerald's power, allowing Rouge to be teleported to the Pridelands. Rouge was now in the Pridelands of Africa. She flies up in the air to look for Knuckles and Amy. While flying, she sees a red and pink figure walking together. Rouge swoops down to them and lands in front of them.

"Ah!" Knuckles and Amy yelped in surprise.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare ya" Rouge said.

"Rouge what are you doing here I thought you were angry at me?" Knuckles asked as he stuttered nervously.

"I'm not angry at you Knuckles, I just want to say I'm sorry that I accidently kissed you" Rouge said as her ears droop down.

"No, I'm sorry I should never wrapped my legs around your waist and pulled you down, it was stupid of me" Knuckles said.

"It's okay Knuckles" Rouge said.

"Um I'm going for a walk, I'll leave you two alone" Amy said as she looked back at Knuckles and mouthed 'go get her tiger' with a smirk.

Knuckles and Rouge were now alone.

"Do you want to see the Pridelands, Amy showed me around here and it's really nice?" Knuckles asked.

"I would love to Knuckie" Rouge said as the two walked together.

After Knuckles showed Rouge the Pridelands, the two walked back to the peace valley. But unknown to them, they were holding hands.

"Thanks for the tour Knuckles" said as she Rouge smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome Rouge, I hope you can forgive me" Knuckles said with a sorrow face.

"Knuckles for the last time I –" Rouge was cut off by Knuckles.

"No not from the tournament yesterday, I mean from all the times I have been, a hot headed Knucklehead, it's just that I'm too shy when I'm around women who are very pretty" Knuckles admitted with a shy look.

"Oh Knuckles you don't have to apologize I like you the way you are and you really think I'm pretty?" Rouge asked.

"No. You're beautiful" Knuckles said with confidence in him.

"Aww Knuckie I think you're handsome and cute whenever you are angry" Rogue said.

"And I really like you Rouge" Knuckles said with confidence in him.

"I really like you too Knuckie, come here" Rouge said as she grabs him and kisses him on the lips.

Knuckles was so shocked his eyes widen but he calms down and kisses her back. Knuckles wraps his arms around her waist and Rouge wraps her arms around his neck. The two then pulled away for air.

"Wow that felt good" Knuckles said as he signed dreamly from the kiss.

"Aww your too cute Knuckie I love you" Rouge said.

"I love you too Rouge" Knuckles said as he hugged her. Rouge hugged him back.

Just then Amy came back and sees the two together. She then goes up to the new couple.

"Hi guys did I miss something?" Amy asked.

"No me and Rouge are now a couple" Knuckles said as he wrapped his one around at the side of her waist.

"Aww that's wonderful, see Knuckles there's nothing to be shy, you just have to have confidence in you" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy I don't know how I can repay you from your words of wisdom" Knuckles said.

"Don't, I'm glad that I can help" Amy said.

"Well I think I'm ready to head back home now that everything is settled" Knuckles said as he smiled at his new girlfriend.

"Me too Knuckie" Rouge said as she stroked his chest with her hand.

"Okay it was great having you around Knuckles, if you will excuse me, I'm going for a swim" Amy said as she was about to walk off.

"Wait Amy" Knuckles said as she stopped.

"Mind if we join you, I want to do one last wild thing before we head back home?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure follow me, last one there is a rotten egg" Amy said as she sped off to the huge lake.

"Hey no fair!" Knuckles yelled as he ran too.

Rouge flied and followed them. As they got there, Amy was the first to make it as she grabs a vine and swings into the water.

"Wahooo!" Amy yelled as she splashed into the water.

Knuckles ran up to the water as he takes his shoes off and jumps in.

"Yeahh!" Knuckles yelled as he splashed in the water.

Rouge also took her shoes, gloves along with her walkie talkie and wrist communicator off leaving her outfit on as she dives in the water. The three laughed as they splashed each other and swam in the water, having a lot of fun.

After swimming in the water, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge were drying their selves up by the warm sun.

After drying their selves up, the three were at the peace valley waiting for Shadow to pick Rouge and Knuckles up.

"I really had a great time with you Amy, you're lucky to live here" Knuckles said.

"Thanks, you and Rouge are always welcome to here again, anytime you want free food or swim in water with no chlorine just come by" Amy said.

"Thanks and Thanks again from the talk" Knuckles said.

"You're welcome Knuckles" Amy said.

Just then Shadow came in as he teleported in a flash.

"You ready to go Rouge?" Shadow asked in his dark self.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Rouge asked sarcastically.

"Nothing just that I'm not your teleportation pick up" Shadow said.

"Whatever" Rouge said.

"It was great having you guys bye" Amy said as she hugged both Knuckles and Rouge.

"Bye Amy" Knuckles and Rouge said at the same time and hugged Amy back. The three then pulled away from the hug.

Shadow teleported Rouge and Knuckles back at the Knothole. Amy goes inside her hut and lies on her hammock to sleep as the day ended.


	33. Chapter 33: We are one

Chapter 33: We are one

A few days have passed since Knuckles and Rouge came to the Pridelands. Amy was in her hedgehog form holding her spear that she made. She closes one eye and opens the other to throw a perfect aim to catch some fruits. As she threw her spear with a javelin throw, the spear caught some mangos, apricots, and bananas.

Amy climbs up to the tree to reach for her staff and fruits. She then lands down perfectly like a cat and holds her staff with fruits over her shoulder. Amy walks her way back to her hut but little did she know is that someone was spying her. Amy's ears began to twitch as if someone was watching her.

She plants her spear on the ground, holding it straight. Amy morphs into her lioness form, her lioness form has grown into a young adult due to the past months and one year. Her lion instincts detected the intruder as she forms her pouncing position and pounces on the intruder with roar, which became stronger and louder.

'Roooarr!" lioness Amy roared as she pins the intruder down.

"Ahhhh!" the intruder screamed. The intruder turned out to be a familiar silver grey mobian hedgehog with golden eyes and forelocks of a pothead.

"Amy please don't eat me if you can still understand me!" Silver said with fear.

Amy gets off of Silver and morphs into her hedgehog form to talk to him.

"Silver what are you doing here in our time?" Amy asked.

"Looking for you I heard that you live here now" Silver answered.

"Why me, shouldn't you ask Sonic, Shadow, or the rest back at the knothole I'm sure they would help you" Amy said.

"Well everyone is too busy since they are in a relationship with someone, Shadow's too grumpy to help, so why bother the 'ultimate of life form'" Silver said sarcastically at the last part.

"And I heard that you helped Knuckles with his relationship with Rouge telling him to be confident instead of being tuff all the time so if you will just please help me" Silver pleaded.

"Okay fine but first I need to take my food back to my hut, follow me" Amy said as she goes up to her staff and picks up and holds it over her shoulder. The two walk their way to Amy's hut. As they got there, Amy and Silver goes inside the hut and sits down on the couch.

"So how long have you been living here Amy?" Silver asked.

"About a year" Amy answered.

"Why did you stay here?" Silver asked.

"It's a long story" Amy said.

"Anyway what is it that you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

"Well it's Blaze, ever since she and I came to your time, she's been doing things too much on her own and barely spends time with everyone and me" Silver said.

"Maybe she likes to be alone like Shadow, I mean when I first met her she's a very quiet and sophisticated cat" Amy said.

"Yeah and I want her to at least spend some time with everyone, including Sonic's friends, but she doesn't because she doesn't rely anyone yet" Sliver said.

"Well maybe she never really knew someone until she understand his or her point of view or that we are one" Amy said.

"What do you mean we are one?" Silver asked with a confused look.

"I mean that no one is not different from what you look on the outside, you're always the same and it matters deep in your heart" Amy said.

"Oh" Silver said.

"So where is she?" Amy asked.

"I don't know out on her own" Silver asked.

"Silver just try talk to her about relying on people is good and you never knew them until you understand him or her" Amy said.

"Okay I'll try thanks Amy and Knuckles was right, you have changed into a wise, caring, and calm person" Silver said.

"Thanks Silver good luck" Amy said.

Silver got up and teleports himself back at the knothole. After Silver left, Amy begins to eat her fruits. As the day passed with the Sun beginning to set, Amy was sitting at a rock watching the sun set.

While watching the sun, she then sees a purple figure, in a far distance walking through the Pridelands alone. Curious, Amy gets up and goes up to the purple figure. As she came close the figure turned out to be Blaze the Cat.

"Blaze hi" Amy said.

"Amy what are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"I live here now, what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Just walking around being alone, I heard everyone said you live here, I didn't believe them because I don't rely or trust anyone" Blaze said.

"I heard that you have a problem with that, what's wrong with relying and trusting people Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Well it's just that I never knew what they might have up in their sleeves and besides no one likes me that much" Blaze said.

"Blaze everyone likes you, I like you, Silver likes you, Sonic and the rest likes you after you and him defeated eggman nega" Amy said.

"Well I just don't feel like it and maybe I don't really belong here" Blaze said as she moved her head away from her eye contact with Amy.

"That's like saying you don't want to be a mobian it's in your blood, as I am, you are a part from each other" Amy smirked a little as she playfully and gently pushes Blaze on the ground with her foot.

"Ooff" Blaze grunted a little.

She looked at Amy who smirked at her. Blaze shly smirked at her back as she got up. The two looked up at a mother non mobian bird feeding her babies. Amy begins to sing a song that Simba sung to her.

 _ **Amy:**_

" _ **As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we don't understand"**_

" _ **And the only thing we know is things don't always go the way we planned"**_

The two walked away from the tree and were looking a non mobian wildebeest helping her calf.

 _ **Amy:**_

" _ **But you'll see every day that we'lll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone"**_

" _ **We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride"**_

" _ **We are more than we are we are one**_ "

Amy jumped down off of a small hill and runs. Blaze did the same as she followed the pink hedgehog.

The two were walking on a log bridge over a river.

 _ **Blaze:**_

" _ **If there's so much I must be can I still just be me, the way I am?"**_

Blaze looked at her reflection in the stream and a fish splashed her.

 _ **Blaze:**_

" _ **Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part of some big plan?"**_

Amy was standing on a tree branch.

 _ **Amy:**_

" _ **Even those who are gone are with us as we go on"**_

" _ **Your journey has only begun"**_

Amy smiled at Blaze

" _ **Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can't destroy"**_

" _ **Is our pride deep inside we are one"**_

Amy and Blaze jumped down off the tree branch and sped off passing some non mobian animals.

 _ **Amy:**_

" _ **We are one you and I we are like earth and sky"**_

" _ **One family under the sun"**_

Amy and Blaze were running up a large hill.

" _ **All the wisdom to lead of the courage that you'll need"**_

" _ **You will find when you see we are one"**_

Amy goes up to Blaze.

"Just remember, no matter what you are or how everyone is, you'll always be one" Amy said as she grabbed her hand and planted her a little something for her.

"Please give them a chance" Amy said as she smiled and walked back to her hut.

Blaze opens her hand and sees a red ruby stone with strong vines as a necklace. Blaze puts the necklace on and looks at the sunset. All of a sudden, Silver teleported next to Blaze.

"Blaze there you are" Silver said.

"Silver I think you're right maybe I should give everyone a chance to rely on" Blaze said.

"Really what made you change your mind?" Silver asked.

"Someone told me well sung to me a song that everyone is not different but one" Blaze said.

"Wow, guess Amy really helped you" Silver said.

"She sure did, she really has changed" Blaze said.

"Yeah but what do you say we head back home and get to know Sonic and his friends?" Silver asked.

"Sure" Blaze answered.

Silver and Blaze teleported back at the knothole kingdom. As they got there, the two socialize with Sonic and his friends, and they were beginning to like them. Blaze now relies on everyone thanks to Amy.

 **I don't own We are one, I love that song so much but it belongs to its rightful owner Disney and the Lion King II: Simba's Pride.**


	34. Chapter 34: Tails and Cream's visit

Chapter 34: Tails and Creams visit

Meanwhile with the freedom fighters at the Knothole, Tails, the two tailed fox was finishing up with the X-Tornado, putting a few modifies and adjustments for the next battle with Eggman. After he finished, Tails flopped on the sofa.

"Phew I'm beat, I wonder what I should do later?" Tails asked himself.

"Hmmm I know I can go for a walk later" Tails said as he continues to rest.

After resting, Tails went to the park and walked by himself. As he got there, he sees couples everywhere, including Sonic and Sally, Knuckles and Rouge, Silver and Blaze. Tails tried to prevent himself from frowning, seeing those couples together makes him feel sad and misses his love interest Cosmo the Seedrian, after she sacrificed herself to save the galaxy with Amy on the team before she stayed in the pridelands.

Thinking about the past makes him feel sad, Tails decided to go back to his workshop. As he got there, he sees a picture of Cosmo and him, along with the team, including Amy. Tails also misses Amy too as a good friend. With everyone occupied with their boyfriend or girlfriend, Tails decided to see Amy. But before he leaves he invented an animal translation ear piece so that he can hear and understand non mobian animals and a teleportation device which took ten minutes since he's a mechanical genius.

Tails puts the animal translation device on his ear and holds the teleportation device as he types in the Pridelands in Africa. After typing his destination, Tails was now teleported into the Pridelands. As he got there, he flew up and searches for Amy. As he was flying, Tails was still looking down; he didn't watch where he was going until someone bumped into him, causing the two to fall slowly with the support of their flight.

"Oooofff" the two grunted as they fell on the ground but not too hard.

As they landed, Tails sat up and sees a familiar non mobian egret who turns out to be Ono from the lion guard.

"Are you okay I didn't watch where I was going?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine" the egret.

"That's good" Tails said.

"Wait did you responded to me, can you understand me?" Ono asked.

"Yeah I have a animal translation device in my ear so that I can understand non mobian animals" Tails said.

"Intriguing, but not as intriguing seeing a mobian fox fly" Ono said.

"Well I was born with two tails, I can fly when I turn them like a helicopter" Tails said.

"Wow" Ono said.

Just the Lion guard came.

"Ono are you okay?" Kion asked.

"I'm fine and so is ummm" Ono said and didn't know what the fox's name is.

"Oh sorry, I'm Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails and thanks for telling me that I'm fine Ono" Tails said.

"Hevi Kabisa he can understand us" Kion said.

"Yes he said he built some translator thing to understand us non mobians" Ono said.

"Zuka Zama" Bunga said.

"So do any of you know where Amy is, a pink mobian hedgehog" Tails asked.

"We know her but don't know where exactly where she is" Kion said.

"I'll find her" Ono said as he flew up to search for Amy.

Meanwhile with Amy in her hedgehog form, was helping Timon and Pumbaa find bugs since she has nothing else to do but help her friends. Amy found a lot of bugs and goes up to the mere Kat and warthog.

"Hey guys I found some more bugs" Amy said holding a handful of bugs.

"Great job Amy, you're really great at searching for grubs" Timon said.

"Thanks" Amy said.

Just then Ono swooped down and landed on the ground.

"Hi Ono what's up?" Amy asked.

"Nothing much, there's a mobian two tailed fox here and he wants to see you" Ono said.

"Two tailed fox? Oh Tails, where is he?" Amy asked.

"He's with the Lion guard" Ono said.

"Okay can you lead him and the lion guard here please" Amy said.

"Sure I'll be right back" Ono said as he flew back.

After Ono lead Tails and the lion guard to Amy, Timon and Pumbaa, Amy sees a sad expression on the fox's face.

"Hi Tails what's wrong?" Amy asked gently.

"Nothing I just wanted to see you since it's been a long time and I could really talk to someone" Tails said.

"Guys you can go back on patrolling, I'll take it from here" Amy said to the lion guard.

"Okay Amy" Kion said as he and the lion guard left.

"Tails this is Timon and Pumbaa one of my good friends" Amy said as she pointed to the mere kat and warthog.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" Tails said with a smile.

"You too kid" Timon said.

"Same" Pumbaa said.

"Thank you" Tails said.

"Wait you can understand us?" Timon asked.

"Yeah I built an animal translator ear piece so that I can understand non mobian animals" Tails said.

"Wow but anyway what's wrong Tails?" Amy asked.

"Back at the Knothole, I was walking through the park and saw many couples together, seeing them makes me feel sad and miss Cosmo so much" Tails said sadly with his ears drooped down.

"Oh I'm sorry Tails, don't be sad, Cosmo would be very proud of you since you saved the galaxy for her" Amy said softly.

"Well I just wish I can turn back and change the past" Tails said sadly.

Pumbaa then comes up to Tails.

"You know kid, my pal Timon always tell me you got to put your behind in your past" Pumbaa said.

Amy and Tails looked at them with a confused look.

"No, no, no, amateur, lie down before you hit yourself" Timon said to Pumbaa and comes up to Tails.

"It's you got to put your pass behind ya, look kid bad things happen and you can't do anything about it right?" Timon asked Tails.

"Right" Tails answered sadly.

"Wrong, when the world turns their back on you, you turn your back on them" Timon said.

"Tails, let us tell no, sing you a song that will always lift your spirits" Amy said.

"Okay" Tails said unsurely.

"Care to start Amy?" Timon asked.

"With pleasure Timon" Amy said as she clears her throat.

"Hakuna Matata Tails" Amy said.

"What?" Tails asked confusedly.

"Hakuna Matata it means no worries" Amy said and begins to sing the song Hakuna Matata that Timon and Pumbaa sung to her back in the jungle.

 _ **Amy: "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "Hakuna Matata, ain't no catching craze"**_

 _ **Timon: "It means no worries for the rest of your days"**_

 _ **Amy, Pumbaa, Timon: "It's our problem free, philosophy Hakuna Matata"**_

"Hakuna Matata?" Tails said.

"Yeah it's our motto" Pumbaa said.

"A motto?" Tails said.

"Yeah what's a motto with you" Timon said as he and Pumbaa laughed.

"You know kid these two words will solve all your problems" Pumbaa said. __

"That's right take Pumbaa for example" Timon said.

 _ **Timon: "Why, when he was a young warthog"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "When I was a young warthog!"**_

"Very nice" Timon said as he rubs his ears.

"Thanks" Pumbaa said.

 _ **Timon: "He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal, he can clear the savannah every after meal"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "And it hurt and my friends never stood down wind"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "And oh the shame"**_

 _ **Timon: "And he was ashamed"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "Thought I changin' my name"**_

 _ **Timon: " What's in a name?"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "And I got down hearted?"**_

 _ **Timon: "How did you feel?"**_

 _ **Pumbaa: "Every time that I-"**_

Timon closed Pumbaa's mouth.

"Pumbaa not in front of the kids" Timon said.

"Oh sorry" Pumbaa said.

Tails looked confusedly.

 _ **Amy, Timon, and Pumbaa: "Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase, Hakuna Matata, ain't no catching craze"**_

 _ **Tails: "It means no worries for the rest of your days"**_

"Yeah Tails sing it" Amy said.

 _ **Amy and Tails: "It's our problem free"**_

 _ **Timon and Pumbaa: "Philosophy"**_

 _ **All: "Hakuna Matata"**_

"Wow that song does lift your spirit and it is very catchy" Tails said.

"So you see Tails you got to put the past behind you and live for today" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, you know I really wish you were back home with us, I mean rumors were heard that how you helped Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze" Tails said.

"Oh Tails, I miss home too but I'm really happy here plus you have no idea what Simba has been through" Amy said.

"Simba, that non mobian lion we saw you with the other day?" Tails asked.

"Yes and he's not mean or a killer, he's kind hearted" Amy said.

"Oh I understand" Tails said.

"It was great seeing you Amy, I think I'm ready to head back home now" Tails said as he pulls his teleportation device.

"Okay Tails take care and you're always welcomed to come back and visit" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy bye" Tails said as he teleported himself back home.

"He's a really great kid Amy" Pumbaa said.

"He sure is Pumbaa" Amy said.

Back at the Knothole, Tails teleported at his workshop. He sets his translator ear piece and the teleportation device. Then there was a knock on the door. Tails goes up to the door and opens it, seeing Cream the Rabbit with some cookies in a plate.

"Hi Mister Tails, I tried calling you but you did answer so I just came here and made some cookies for you" Cream said.

"Wow thanks Cream, I love your cooking so much almost than my gadgets" Tails said as he takes a cookie from a plate.

"So how have you been lately?" Cream asked.

"Oh I was at first sad because I was at the park and everyone has a relationship with someone, making me miss Cosmo so much" Tails said as his ears droop down.

"Oh I'm very sorry Tails" Cream said.

"Oh Hakuna Matata Cream" Tails said with a smile.

"Huh?" Cream said.

"Hakuna Matata, it means no worries" Tails said.

"Where did you learned that from?" Cream asked.

"From Amy, I visited her today and she along with her good non mobian friends sung me a song and it is very catchy" Tails said.

"And also putting the past behind me and live in the present" Tails said.

"Oh I wish I could see Amy, I miss her so much she's like a sister, I don't know why Sonic did that to her, it was very rude and inexcusable" Cream said.

"Tell me about it, but let's go see Amy" Tails said as he grabs the teleportation device and puts on the translator device in his ear, he also made an extra one just in case and gave it Cream.

Tails hold the teleportation device and teleported him and Cream to the Pridelands. As they got they, Tails and Cream flew up in the air to search for Amy. They then see a pink figure sitting on a rock bench, outside of her hut. Tails and Cream swooped down and landed in front of Amy.

"Oh hi Tails and Cream!" Amy said excitement seeing her best friend.

"Oh Miss Amy I missed you so much!" Cream said as she hugged Amy tight.

Amy hugged her back. After one minute, they pulled away from the hug.

"I'm so happy to see you Miss Amy, I made you some of my cookies" Cream said as she held the plate up.

"Oh thank you so much Cream" Amy said as she took a piece and ate it.

"So how are you doing living around here?" Cream asked.

"Oh it's great, I'm having the time of my life, living on my own, and having all the great friends around me" Amy said.

"Wow, you're really lucky" Cream said.

"Yeah and I was making myself a flower crown, don't worry they're won't get you sick, care to join me Cream since your good with making flower crowns?" Amy asked.

"Would I yes please" Cream said as she and Amy made their flower crowns, while Tails watch them and keeps them company.

After finishing their flower crowns, the girls put them on their head, Cream also made one for Tails.

"It's really beautiful" Cream said.

"It sure is" Amy said.

"Definitely" Tails said.

"That was fun anything else we can do Miss Amy?" Cream asked.

"Hmm how about we go for a walk, you guys will love the Pridelands" Amy said.

"Sure that sounds like fun" Tails said.

"Yeah" Cream said.

The three walked through the Pridelands for the whole day. While walking through the Pridelands, Simba and Nala saw her with a fox and rabbit. Curious they went up to her.

"Hi Simba, Hi Nala" Amy said.

"Amy hi, who are your friends?" Simba asked.

"Simba, Nala, this is Tails and Cream, my good friends from my old home" Amy said.

"Tails, Cream, this is Simba and Nala my good friends and the King and Queen of the Pridelands" Amy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two" Nala said.

"Thanks, you too your majesties" Tails said as he and Cream bowed down for them in respect.

"So what have you been doing?" Amy asked.

"Oh we were just walking, making sure everything is alright, about to go hunting you?" Simba asked Amy.

"Just showing Tails and Cream, around the Pridelands, I was about to show them Priderock" Amy said.

"Say how about we go there, we are getting a little tired from our day" Simba said.

"Sure" Amy said.

"You know how about we give your friends a ride?" Nala asked.

"A ride really?" Cream asked.

"Wait she can understand us?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, Tails but a translator ear piece device to understand animals for the two of them" Amy said.

"Wow, anyway you two want a ride to Priderock?" Simba asked.

"Yes please your highness" Tails said.

"Then climb aboard" Nala said.

Tails climbed on Nala's back and Cream climbed on Simba's back.

"Are you going to ride with us Amy?" Tails asked.

"Nah I'll run with you guys in lion form" Amy said as she morphed into her lion form.

"Alright then let's go" Simba said as he, Nala, and Amy sped off to Priderock, while Tail and Amy hold on to the King and Queen.

As they finally made it, Amy morphs back into her hedgehog form.

"Phew alright you guys can get off now" Nala said but Tails and Cream won't let go.

"Um you guys can let go now" Simba said but Cream was petting Simba's mane.

"Oh your fur is so soft Mr. King Simba" Cream said still petting Simba's mane.

"And that was awesome can we do it again please" Tails said excitedly.

"Alright guys that's enough" Amy said as she gets Tails and Cream off of the lions.

"Okay" Tails and Creamed said at the same time after they are off of Simba and Nala.

"Wow so this is Priderock?" Tails asked.

"Yes" Amy said.

"It's very big and nice" Cream said.

"Thank you Cream" Simba said.

Amy showed the fox and rabbit around Priderock. After showing them, she then takes them to the edge of Priderock seeing the whole view.

"Wow it's really beautiful" Cream said.

"Definitely I wish I could move here" Tails said.

"Well I'm glad you guys like it here" Amy said.

"Like it, we love it here Amy" Cream said.

"Yeah, but now I think we should head home now" Tails said.

"Okay guys you take care now" Amy said.

"And you two are always welcomed to come back here again" Nala said.

"Can I pet your mane Mr. King Simba?" Cream asked sweetly.

"Sure Cream" Simba said.

Cream petted Simba's mane softly. After petting Simba, Cream then hugged Amy, she hugged her back. After one minute the two pulled away from the hug.

"Well we got to go take care Miss Amy" Cream said.

"You too bye guys" Amy said.

"Bye Amy" Tails and Cream said at the same time as they teleported their selves back to their home.

As they got there, Cream and Tails appeared at Tails workshop.

"Thanks for taking me to see Amy Tails" Cream said.

"You're welcome Cream, hey it's getting pretty late now you want me to walk you home?" Tails asked.

"Sure Tails" Cream said.

The two walked out and head to Creams house. As they got there, Cream and Tails were now standing on the front door.

"Thanks Tails see you later" Cream said.

"Bye Cream" Tails said as Cream entered into her house.

Tails flew back at his workshop. He then lays down on the couch and falls asleep.

 **I don't own the song Hakuna Matata, it belongs to it's rightful owner the Lion King and Disney.**


	35. Chapter 35: Spring Season

**I don't own Nebula Raven Emerald she belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog, Thanks again for letting me borrow her Nebs.**

Chapter 35: Spring Season

Meanwhile back at Station Square, Shadow, the ultimate lifeform and hedgehog, was walking through the park seeing many couples being together and holding hands. He shook his head that they're doing this in public but it makes him a little sad because he used to hold his old human best friend Maria Robotnik's hand, but she died.

Shadow was walking on the sidewalk. But all of a sudden, someone accidently fell on him as he landed on his back and the person landed on top of him.

"Oofff" The two grunted.

The person lifted herself up.

"OW HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR –" Shadow almost yelled at the person but stopped when he got love strucked by the person who is a mobain female hedgehog. Her fur/hair is violet-blue, skin peach, eyes sky blue, and beautiful long hair tied in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She was also wearing a black t-shirt, gold inlay black bracelets, dark blue jeans, and black converse shoes.

Shadow was still love strucked but the violet-blue hedgehog snapped him out.

"Um are you okay?" the violet-blue hedgehog asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine can you please let me up" Shadow said.

"Oh I'm sorry" the female said as she got up and pulled Shadow up too with a very strong pull.

"Woah, your very strong" Shadow said.

"Thanks I have super strength" the female said.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog what's your name?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Nebula, Nebula Raven Emerald" the violet-blue hedgehog said.

"That's a very nice name" Shadow said.

"Thanks so is yours Shadow" Nebula said.

"So are you new here?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I'm taking a spring semester course here to get my master degree in veterinarian since I love animals so much" Nebula said.

"Really that's very caring of you" Shadow said.

"Thanks what's your career?" Nebula asked.

"I'm a G.U.N agent" Shadow answered.

"Cool" Nebula said.

"So when did you move here?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yesterday, I stay at an apartment by myself since I don't socialize with people that much" Nebula said.

"That's me I like to do things alone too even when I'm on duty" Shadow said.

"Really" Nebula said.

"Yeah, would you like a tour Nebula?" Shadow asked.

"Sure thanks Shadow" Nebula said as she followed him, showing her around.

As the day passed the two were now by Nebula's apartment.

"Thanks for showing me around Shadow I had a fun time" Nebula said with a smile.

"You're welcome I hope I can see and talk to you again" Shadow said.

"Sure here" Nebula said as she gives him her phone number.

"Call me after when classes are over, they end at 3pm" Nebula said.

"Sure see ya" Shadow said.

"Bye" Nebula said as she walks into her apartment.

Shadow left and was now walking by himself. While walking he sees two couples walking to him. It was Sonic and Sally and Silver and Blaze.

"Hey Shads what's up?" Sonic said.

"Fine and don't call me Shads" Shadow said grumpily.

"Whatever how was your day with your girlfriend" Sonic smirked with a tease.

"What do you mean?" Shadow glared at him.

"You know that blue-violet hedgehog" Sonic said.

"First of all she's not my girlfriend and second of all how did you know I was with her?" Shadow asked sternly.

"Silver can see the future and he told us" Sally said.

Shadow looked at Silver with a growl.

"Hey easy Shadow she seems perfect for you" Silver said.

"Next time stay out of my business with Nebula or else I will kick your ass" Shadow said sternly.

"Okay okay jeeze can't you take a joke?" Silver said.

"Hmph I don't have a sense of humor fakers" Shadow said grumpily as he walked past the couples.

"What's his problem?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know maybe he'll learn more from that girl Nebula" Sonic said as the two couples went back on their walk.

The next day has passed, Shadow was by himself as always. He checked his watch and sees it's 2pm.

"Hmm I wonder if Nebula's busy" Shadow asked himself and calls Nebula with his iphone.

With Nebula she has just arrived at her apartment. She flopped on the sofa and decided to rest. Just then her phone rang, Nebula picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" Nebula said through the phone.

"Hi Nebula it's me Shadow" Shadow said through the phone.

"Oh hi Shadow what's up?" Nebula said.

"Nothing much, hey are you busy today?" Shadow asked.

"No why?" Nebula asked.

"Well I was wondering no hoping that you could come with me to Twinkle Park and have some fun" Shadow said.

"Of course Shadow, after all it's Friday" Nebula said.

"Great I'll come and pick you up bye" Shadow said.

"Bye" Nebula said.

The two hung up and Shadow sped his way off to Nebula's apartment which took him a minute. As he got there he knocks on Nebula's door. Nebula opens the door and smiles, seeing Shadow.

"Hi Nebula ready to go?" Shadow asked with a smile.

"Sure let's go" Nebula said.

The two walked their way to twinkle park. As they got there, it was crowded with humans, mobians, and kids everywhere.

"So what ride to you want to go on?" Shadow asked.

"Hmm how about the rollercoaster" Nebula said.

"Okay I'm not afraid" Shadow said.

The two made their way to the rollercoaster ride. They then took their seat and fasten themselves. The ride then started to ride slowly, as it drives up to the top.

As they made it to the top, Nebula and Shadow were stunned to see the view.

"Wow the view is beautifuuuuul!" Nebula couldn't finished her sentence as the roller coaster dropped them down fast as she screamed.

The two were screaming in delight having the fun of their time, the coaster went over a few loops, humps, and tunnels.

After the ride was over, Shadow and Nebula got out of the ride feeling a little dizzy.

"Wow that was awesome" Nebula said.

"Yeah definitely" Shadow said.

The hedgehogs spent their park day riding on some more fun rides, eating some cotton candy, and playing a few games.

Nebula spotted a big stuffed purple puppy.

"You want that Nebs?" Shadow asked.

She nodded.

The game was to knock the bottles out with a ball. Shadow paid to play and has three balls to throw. He aimed, with one eye open and one close, then tossed it really hard, knocking all the bottles to the ground.

"Winner, which prize do you want?" the game host asked.

"The giant purple stuffed puppy please" Shadow said.

The game host gave the stuffed puppy to Shadow, then Shadow handed to Nebula.

"Aww thank you so much Shads" Nebula said as she hugged him. Shadow hugged her back.

As the day passed, Shadow walked Nebula home safely with her holding the stuffed puppy.

"Thanks for taking me to Twinkle Park Shadow I had so much fun, your one of the bestest friends I have every had" Nebula said with a smile.

"You're welcome, I never had a friend like you Nebs your too caring and understanding" Shadow said.

"Aww thank you good night" Nebula said.

"Good night" Shadow said.

Nebula enters her room and Shadow exits out of the apartment. While walking, he was thinking about Nebula.

"I have to admit she is very beautiful, heck she shines like the stars from above" Shadow said as he looks at the beautiful stars at night.


	36. Chapter 36: Shadow and Nebula

**Hey everyone, sorry I took so long, it's just that the first few weeks of back to school from break were difficult, I had a hard time trying to get my inspiration of writing the story back and the story will continue more, I just needed to find my inspiration of writing the story. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 36: Shadow and Nebula

As the days stretched into weeks and the weeks stretched into months, Nebula was almost graduating from her Veterinarian studies. She and Shadow have been so closed to each other for the past season, they secretly wanted to be more than friends.

Right now, it was Nebula's graduation ceremony. She was wearing a black gown, hat, and tassel then getting her veterinarian license. Shadow is also there to support and see her graduate, and he is wearing a red dress shirt, black dress pants, and black slacks since it's a big day for her. After receiving her license Nebula runs up to Shadow and hugs him.

"Congrats Nebs I'm so proud of you" Shadow said still hugging her.

"Thanks Shads, you have no idea how it means to me with you here and supporting me" Nebula said and then pulled away from the hug.

"You're welcome so now that you are an official veterinarian doctor when do you start working?" Shadow asked.

"Well I decided to take a summer break and head back home, there I will work as a vet there" Nebula said.

"Really you're going back home?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah I mean I could use a vacation now and plus I'm planning to leave next Friday" Nebula said.

"Oh well how about I take you out for dinner to celebrate your graduation?" Shadow asked.

"I love that thank you Shadow" Nebula smiled at him.

The two hedgehogs were at Olive Garden, enjoying their Italian food.

"I'm really going to miss you Nebs, you're the one of the most caring friends I have ever had, except for Amy" Shadow said.

"Who's Amy?" Nebula asked.

"Oh she's one of the members of the freedom fighters, she was kicked out of the team by faker and was somehow teleported to Africa. There she met some non mobian animals and has a power to talk to them. Right now she's staying with there and lives in a place called the pridelands" Shadow said.

"Oh I'm sorry Shadow, I feel bad for Amy" Nebula said feeling the sympathy for Amy.

"Me too, I just hate what faker has done to her, she's like a little sister to me, I care for her and I want her to be happy, even if it's staying with non mobian predators" Shadow said.

"Well that's very sweet of you Shadow, I would like to meet her" Nebula said.

"Yeah you should" Shadow said.

After the hedgehogs ate their dinner and paid, Shadow walks Nebula back to her apartment.

"I'll see you later Shads" Nebula said with a smile.

"Bye Nebs" Shadow said with a smile too.

Nebula enters her room. Shadow walks alone with a lovey dovey smile on his face, he couldn't stop thinking about her. His thoughts were interrupted when Sonic and Silver came up to him.

"Hey Shadow what are you smiley at?" Silver asked.

"None of your business faker" Shadow said darkly.

"By the look on that smile you're in love with your girlfriend" Sonic smirked.

"What me in love, no no no, I'm the ultimate of lifeform and again she's not my girlfriend faker just one of my best friends" Shadow said sternly trying to hid his crush from Sonic and Silver.

"You can't hide it from us Shads" Sonic smirked then laughed along with Silver.

"Shadow and Nebula sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Sonic and Silver teased as they sang.

Shadow blushed and folded his ears in embarrassment.

"Real mature guys, real mature" Shadow said sarcastically as he left the two alone.

After he left the hedgehogs, Shadow was thinking about Nebula, how he hung out with her, doing every thing together, and talk about one's feelings. He signed sadly because those memories reminded his Maria. Shadow missed Maria so much as a sister. He's really confused with his feelings he doesn't know where to begin.

Shadow couldn't stop thinking about it, he decided to go see Amy in the Pridelands as he teleported there. As he got there, Shadow hover skates through the Pridelands to search for Amy. From a far distance, he sees a familiar pink figure touching a flower and helping it grow. Shadow speds up right in front of Amy and stops.

"Oh hi Shadow what's up?" Amy asked with warm smile.

"Nothing much Rose, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Oh just helping the flower grow" Amy said as she helped the flower grew beautifully.

"Wow when did you receive the power to do that?" Shadow asked.

"It's another long story Shadow" Amy said.

"Rose I just I wanted to ask you something, what do you do when you really like someone, but can't confess because you really liked someone before you met that someone you like right now?" Shadow asked.

"Well what are the pros and cons about this someone you like" Amy said.

"Well she's very nice, understandable, loves animals, caring, and is not like the other girls since she likes to wear dark clothes, and beautiful for the pros" Shadow said honestly.

"Wow looks like you really like this someone" Amy said.

"Yeah but there is one con" Shadow said.

"Oh what is it?" Amy asked.

"Well I just don't want Nebula to replace my old friend Maria because I can't stop thinking of her past and death" Shadow said.

"Shadow, Maria would want you to be happy and make other people happy, I mean when I lost my parents I couldn't stop thinking about them, but when I came here in the Pridelands, Simba and Nala helped me let go of my past because my parents aren't long gone, they're still alive by their souls living in within me and Maria lives in you" Amy said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"You really mean it Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Yes Shadow, Maria wants you to be happy and she'll always live in you, you need to let go of the past because the past is the past, start living in the present and plan for the future" Amy said.

"Wow, no one besides Maria has ever talked to me that way, thank you so much Amy, you really changed" Shadow said as he hugged Amy, Amy hugged back.

"You're welcome Shadow, now go get her tiger" Amy said as she smirked and pulled away from the hug.

Shadow smirked back as he teleported back to Station Square. At Station Square, Shadow buys a bouquet of purple flowers from the flower shop and an opal necklace with a silver chain from the jewelry store.

He then speds back to Nebula's apartment. Shadow knocks on the door, holding the gifts behind his back. Nebula answers as she opened the door.

"Shadow hi" Nebula smiled.

"Hi Nebula can I please come on?" Shadow asked.

"Of course" Nebula smiled as she let him in.

"Nebula there's something I need to tell you" Shadow said.

"What is it Shadow?" Nebula asked.

Shadow gets down on one knee.

"Nebula, you're the most beautiful hedgehog I have ever seen in my life, I'm so happy to be with you, but I don't want you to leave because I love you, more than anything and I want to be with you, what do you say?" Shadow said as he pulled out the flowers and necklace holding behind his back.

Nebula gasped at this and nearly burst into tears. She too has feelings for the dark hedgehog.

"Oh Shadow yes and I love you too more than anything" Nebula smiled as she almost teared up in joy.

Shadow sets the gifts on the table then kisses Nebula passionately. Nebula was so surprised, but she kissed him back. Shadow then wraps his arms around her waist and Nebula wraps her arms around his neck. The two then pulled away for air.

"I love you Shadow" Nebula said with a loving smile.

"I love you too Nebula" Shadow said with a loving smile too.

The two then hugged for a minute. Shadow then had an idea after the new couple pulled away.

"So what do you want to do now Shads?" Nebula smirked.

"I have an idea hold my hand" Shadow said as Nebula followed.

The two were teleported to the Pridelands of Africa. As they appeared, Nebula was surprised.

"Woah where are we?" Nebula asked.

"We're in the Pridelands and I want you to meet the one who helped me confessed my feelings to you" Shadow said as he carried Nebula into a bridal style and speds off to find Amy.

With Amy she, just got back from gathering fruits and fish. Amy sets her fruits down and carefully started a fire to cook her fish. Just then, Shadow and Nebula appeared in front of her.

"Shadow you're back" Amy said.

"Yes, Nebula this is Amy, the one who helped me confessed and who is staying here in the Pridelands" Shadow said.

"Hi there, Shadow told me so much about you" Amy said as she smiled and shook Nebula's hand.

"Same here, I heard what happened to you before and I'm really sorry" Nebula said.

"Oh it's okay, I'm really happy living here, no civil rules, no civil responsibilities, no eggman, and no bad guys" Amy said.

"True that, anyway what are you doing Rose?" Shadow asked.

"Just got back from searching for fruits and fish, you guys want some?" Amy asked.

"Sure" the hedgehogs said at the same time as they ate some fresh fruits and cooked fish.

After eating fruits and cooked fish, the three hedgehogs her watching the sunset.

Shadow and Nebula has never seen anything amazing in their life.

After watching the sunset, the hedgehogs were now watching the beautiful night stars, lying on the grass.

"Aren't they beautiful guys?" Amy asked.

"Definitely, these stars are almost better than my home's night sky" Nebula said.

"Well you're my shooting star Nebs" Shadow said.

"Aww Shads" Nebula said as kissed Shadow on the cheek.

"You two are so cute" Amy said.

"Rose I never got to ask you, but why do you treat those non mobian animals and the lions like they're your friends and family?" Shadow asked.

"Well it's a long story" Amy said.

"Come on Rose, I'm patient and I'll never laugh what we think is untrue" Shadow said.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't tell the freedom fighters that I told you my story" Amy said.

Shadow and Nebula nodded.

"Okay it all started long ago when I was kicked out of the freedom fighters" Amy said as she started the story.

After telling her story, Shadow and Nebula were stunned to hear her story.

"Wow that's some story, I never knew a non mobian animal spirit could teleport you here Amy" Shadow said.

"Yeah" Amy said.

"Some story, it's the most interesting story I have ever heard, an evil lion killed his brother and manipulated his nephew thinking he's responsible for his father's death then comes back as an adult and fought for his kingdom, it's awesome" Nebula said.

"Thanks Nebula plus you see the stars up there, the great kings of the past live up there, watching over us" Amy said.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, so remember, if you guys are alone, the kings will guide you" Amy said.

"Wow who told you that?" Nebula asked.

"Simba, he's one of my bestest lion friend and the king of the Pridelands" Amy said.

"Wow" Nebula and Shadow said at the same time.

"Alright well that's enough stories, I'm going to bed now good night guys" Amy said as she got up.

"Good night Amy" Shadow and Nebula said at the same time.

Amy heads back to her hut. Shadow and Nebula teleported back to Nebula's apartment.

As they got there, the two settled down in Nebula's room.

"Well I have to call my parents and tell them that I want to stay here with you" Nebula smiled.

"I can't wait and I will always be there for you Nebula, my shooting star" Shadow said as he smiled at her.

"Oh shadow you're so cute" Nebula blushed.

The two then kicked off their shoes and settled in bed. Nebula rests her head on Shadow's fluffy chest fur and Shadow wraps one arm around her. The couple slept in peace.


	37. Chapter 37: Blue Depression

Chapter 37: Blue depression

It's been one year since Sonic has last seen Amy. He felt guilty for what he said and put her through. But Sonic tries to hold it back as he is now, getting ready to go on a date with his girlfriend Sally. Sonic speds to the castle and searches for Sally. While looking around, Sonic sees Sally reading a book.

"Hi Sally are you ready to go on the date?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I need to talk to you" Sally said.

"Okay what is it Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, these passed months with you were great and dating you was great" Sally said.

"Yeah so" Sonic said.

"So, I'm about to become age to rule the knothole kingdom as queen, I understand that you're free spirited and not ment to be king" Sally said.

"True I am not fit to be King, but what are you saying Sal?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I think I am in love with someone else" Sally said.

Sonic's eyes widen

"What" Sonic said.

"I'm sorry Sonic it's just that I just don't feel like I have a connection with you anymore, plus the one I love is a prince, his name is monkey Khan and is willing to become king with me at his kingdom or the Knothole" Sally said.

"But Sally I-" Sonic stuttered sadly.

"I'm sorry Sonic but we can be friends right?" Sally asked.

"Sure I guess" Sonic signed sadly.

"I'm really sorry Sonic, I have to go now bye" Sally said as she left.

Sonic was now heartbroken, he couldn't believe that Sally broke up with him. He then leaves the castle.

While running, Eggman appeared with his robot suddenly. Sonic stopped and glared at Eggman.

"Ho ho ho well if it is Sonic the Hedgehog" Eggman said after he laughed evilly.

"Grr I'm not in a mood Egghead, but if you're going to tick me off might as well do it" Sonic said as battle against Eggman and his robot.

After battling the robot for ten minutes, Sonic was slammed on a tree as he was slapped by the robots hand.

"Oppmph" Sonic grunted.

"Eh I'm tired of this I'll be back Sonic" Eggman said as he flew away.

Sonic gets up and examines himself. He signed in relief when there was no cuts or bruises on him. But as he looked into his reflection in a small puddle, he gasped. He had a cut on his cheek, but looks almost like a scar.

Sonic gets back up and was about to sped off, but then he's running normally. Sonic was shocked, he lost his speed too. But with his heartbroken, he walks back home with his head down.

A few weeks have passed since Sonic couldn't run faster than the wind. Sonic arrived at the place where the freedom fighters are at for their meeting. Everyone was looking at him.

"Hey guys what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic we need to talk" Sally said.

"Okay Sal what's up?" Sonic said.

"Sonic we noticed that the past few weeks, you're not putting up a good fight with Eggman and running superfast" Sally said.

"Okay, but what are you trying to say Sally?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, the freedom fighters and I think that you're no longer able to be in the team anymore" Sally said.

"What?!, but what would everyone say about it?" Sonic said as he turned his head to his friends.

"Sonic you're not as strong as you use to be, I think you should let us handle Eggman" Knuckles said.

"I agree with Knuckles, plus I think you should recover until you get your speed back, I'm agreeing because I'm looking out for you as my best friend" Tails said.

"Okay well then I should go now" Sonic said as he teared up and ran normally to his house.

At his house, Sonic was sobbing in his room, until he fell asleep.

The next day began, Sonic got up and woke up with dried tears on his eyes. He looked at himself at a mirror and still has the scar cut from Eggman a few weeks ago. Sonic decided to wear a black hoodie and grey basketball shorts instead of wearing no clothes on, and not wearing his shoes since he can't run as fast as he used to.

Sonic leaves his house, he was walking with his head down. Sonic walks through the park and sees Tails and Cream together.

"I made you these mint chocolate cookies Tails because mint is your favorite candy along with cookies as your favorite dessert" Cream said as she hold a plate of cookies.

Tails takes a cookie and bites it.

"Hmmm, this is delicious, thanks Cream" Tails said with delight.

"You're welcome Tails" Cream smiled as she and Tails hugged.

Sonic smiled a little at that, it reminds him when Amy always make chili dogs for him and goes crazy for them since they're too delicious.

He then spots Silver and Blaze together.

"Come on Blaze can't you at least go see Moana with me, it's the coolest movie ever" Silver begged.

"I don't know Silver I mean I just feel like being alone right now" Blaze said.

"Pleaaaase" Silver got down, cupped his hands, and begged her with big cute puppy eyes.

Blaze couldn't help but giggled at this.

"Oh I can't say no to that face, alright we'll go" Blaze said.

"Yay thank you so much Blaze" Silver said as he gave her a death hug.

"Silver can't breathe" Blaze said trying to breathe for air.

"Oops sorry" Silver said nervously as Blaze gasped for air.

Sonic smiled a little at that too, it reminded him when Amy used to beg him to go on a date or spend time with her, but sadly he never did, Sonic felt guilty for that.

Next Sonic spotted Knuckles and Rouge.

"Knuckles how could you forget our date!" Rouge yelled.

"Rouge I'm very sorry, but before you yell at me more can you let me do something?" Knuckles asked.

"What is it?" Rouge asked grumpily.

Knuckles pulled out a bouquet of Roses, Rouge gasped.

"April Fools" Knuckles smirked.

"Oh you Knucklehead come here" Rouge said as she pulled him into a kiss, Knuckles kissed back.

Sonic smiled a little at that, it reminded when Amy always yell whenever he forgot about the date he has with her, but he felt guilty for that.

And finally, Sonic spots Shadow and Nebula. The two couple were playing a game of tag.

"I'm going to get you Shads" Nebula said playfully as she chased to tag Shadow.

"Not on my watch Nebs" Shadow smirked as he used his superspeed.

Nebula smirked and flew over to him, tackling Shadow down.

"I got you Shads" Nebula laughed.

"No fair you used your flying powers" Shadow smirked.

"All fair in love war Shads" Nebula smirked back.

The two then laughed as they rubbed their noses at each other.

Sonic smiled at that, it reminded how Amy used to chase him all the time, he really misses her chasing after him, but now that she's gone, running is no fun without her.

Sonic decided to go back to his house since these couples are irrupting him to think. As he got back home, Sonic sadly realized how much he missed Amy. He really misses having her here, but it was his fault for not treating her better. He wants to hug her because he misses those warm hugs from Amy. He also heard how Amy helped everyone with their problems, Sonic never realized that and how Amy was maturing.

With his friends not wanting him on the team anymore, Sonic decided to go see Amy and deeply apologize to her for being a big jerk to her and not being there for her. But first, he packs a small duffle bag containing food, GPS device, and a first aid kit. Sonic goes to the Tails' workshop and gets into his teleportation machine , which took him a month to built.

Sonic enters Pridelands, Africa to be teleported and was teleported there.


	38. Chapter 38: Sonic's Apology

Chapter 38: Sonic's Apology

Sonic arrived at the Pridelands. He began searching for Amy. He checked everywhere for her.

"Amy, Amy" Sonic said looking for her. He then spots a pink figure sitting with her legs crossed in front of her hut. He goes up to the figure and turns out to be Amy.

"Oh Amy thank goodness I found you, listen I need your help because I got kicked out of the team and I could use some of your cheerful support and comfort" Sonic said.

Amy opens her eyes.

"Wow that's so sad" Amy said sarcastically as she got up and walks away from Sonic, still upset with him.

"No wait please listen" Sonic said as Amy stopped with her back facing him, not wanting to face him.

"Listen Ames I know you will never forgive and I don't blame you, I won't forgive myself either, I was ignorant, selfish, and small minded, but things are not going well for me without you because I miss you" Sonic said with regret.

"I know that's not strong enough, but ever since you left I heard good things about you saying how you helped everyone, I'm very impressed with that" Sonic said.

"I'm not doing quite well with my life either because Sally broke up with me, kicked me out of the freedom fighters, and I lost my speed and fighting spirit" Sonic said.

"But losing all that is not what I regret the most, losing my friendship with my friends, especially you" Sonic said. Amy's faced lighten, but still didn't face him.

"And I realized what it felt like being kicked out and heartbroken because I did that to you and hurt you so much. I never got to tell you that you were one of the bestest friends I have ever had except Tails" Sonic said as he started to tear up. Amy's face lightened again.

"Please Ames I'm so sorry for hurting you so much and said that you were even more stupidier than your fangirl self over me to stay here, I'm the one who's stupidier than anyone, please I need you more than anything, I missed you so much with your kindness and warm hugs, please forgive me because I now realize and feel what your pain was like" Sonic broke down into tears.

"And one more thing, I'm not a true hero or the fastest thing alive, it's you Amy because you have the heart of them" Sonic said tearfully. Amy's faced lighten so much, never has she heard from such a strong apology from her former hero.

She felt sympathetic for Sonic as he too suffered the same pain . Hero or Not, Sonic is still Amy's friend and she couldn't let him go too hard on himself. But she did know that someday, Sonic will realize and understand his mistake, and that day came today.

Sonic looks up with Amy still facing her back to him.

"I guess I should go" Sonic said as he sniffled as he turned around to walk away.

"Wait Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic stopped and turned to Amy.

"Would you like a tissue and hug?" Amy asked as she pulls out a cloth hankie with a warm smile.

Sonic takes the hankie and wipes his eyes. He then hugs and cries into Amy's arms. Amy gently rubs his quills.

Sonic the looks up at her.

"So you forgive me Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Of course Sonic, I couldn't be mad at you forever because I know that sooner or later you'll realize your mistake, all I wanted is an apology, plus do you really need me ?" Amy asked.

"Yes Amy please I'm so sorry that I ran away from you, never showed up on a date, and snapped at you back when we found you" Sonic said as he sniffled a little.

"Alright Sonic I forgive you, but promise me that you will never hurt me again" Amy said.

"I promise Ames" Sonic said.

"Very good Sonic" Amy said a with smile.

Sonic hugged Amy again. After hugging her, he pulled away.

"So what do we do now?" Sonic asked.

"First we're going to visit Simba and Nala and have their permission on letting you stay here, if you're going to stay with me" Amy said.

"Okay" Sonic said as he walked with Amy and followed her to Priderock.

As they got there, Simba comes up to them, seeing the blue hedgehog that hurt Amy a long time ago.

"Amy what is he doing here?!" Simba growled at him, gritting his fangs.

"Woah woah, easy Simba, Sonic's not here to hurt me more, he came here to apologize and I forgave him, he learned his lesson" Amy said as she spreads her arms out in front and protects Sonic.

"Hmph how do I know he won't hurt you again?" Simba growled again.

"Please Simba, he had a hard time back home, he got kicked out, dumped, and lost his speed. He needs me more than anything and I'm willing to help him, so please let him stay, I forgave him and will look after him" Amy begged.

"I don't know" Simba glared at the blue hedgehog, he was being protective to Amy since she's part of the family and pride.

"Simba please let him stay, I can see the sorrow, regret, and apology in that blue hedgehog's eyes" Nala said to her husband.

"Please Simba" Amy begged again.

Simba signs in defeat.

"Fine he can stay in the Pridelands Amy, but if he ever hurts you again I'll claw him to death" Simba said sternly.

"Hehe no promises" Amy chuckled nervously.

"Come on Sonic let me show you around the Pridelands" Amy said as she and Sonic walked around the Pridelands for a tour.

While touring around the Pridelands, Sonic wanted to ask Amy something.

"Hey Amy, how is it that you are able to understand that lion?" Sonic asked.

"Well it's a long story and I'm really sorry how Simba was to you, he's never like that to any new animals or when I introduced our friends to him, I guess he's just a protective to me" Amy said.

"It's fine Amy" Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs continued to walk. While walking the Lion Guard spotted Amy and the blue hedgehog as they go up to them.

"Hi Amy who's the new mobian?" Kion asked.

"This is Sonic" Amy said.

"Sonic? Wait isn't that the hedgehog that Simba told us that he hurt you so much?" Bunga said as he angrily goes up to Sonic, but Amy blocks him.

"Woah Bunga don't, Sonic apologized deeply to me and I forgave him, he had a rough time back home so he needs some comfort, the freedom fighters won't because they kicked him out" Amy said.

"Poa, I'm really sorry about that Amy and Sonic" Beshte said.

"It's fine, anyway he's going to stay with me for a while and could you guys accept him for who he is please" Amy said.

"Hmm well if he really did apologize to you then I guess I could give him a chance" Kion said.

"Same with me" Fuli said.

"Ditto" Ono said.

"Yeah sure" Beshte said.

"Alright I'll give the blue hedgehog a chance" Bunga said.

"Thanks guys, I'm going to show him around more in the Pridelands, be careful" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy, see ya" Kion said as he and the lion guard left for their patrol.

"Amy who was that lion cub and the other young animals?" Sonic asked.

"That's Kion and the Lion Guard, Kion is Simba's son and the leader of the guard" Amy said.

"What's a Lion Guard?" Sonic asked.

"It's a team that defends the Circle of life and protects the Pridelands from danger" Amy said.

"But aren't they too young to do that kind of business?" Sonic asked.

"No Kion possess the Roar of the Elders, it's a powerful loud roar that can blast any enemy away, but he uses it only for emergencies" Amy said.

"Wow, I never knew a non mobian animal can have a power like mobians" Sonic said.

"It's a great gift Sonic and powers are only used for good, not evil or selfishness" Amy said.

The hedgehogs continued their walk. As the day passed, it was almost night time. Sonic and Amy made it to Amy's hut. The two entered in.

"So where do I sleep Amy?" Sonic asked.

"You can sleep on the hammock, I'll sleep on the floor in my non mobian lioness form" Amy said.

"Okay" Sonic said as he climbs into the hammock and Amy morphs into her lioness form.

"Good night Ames" Sonic said

"Good night Sonic" Amy said, even he can't understand her since she talked lion.

The two settled down and slept for the night.


	39. Chapter 39: Approval and Eggman's Scheme

Chapter 39: Getting approval and Eggman's Scheme

One week has passed ever since Sonic came to the Pridelands. All the non mobian animals forgave and accept Sonic, except for Simba who still doesn't approve him yet.

Sonic was looking at the stars at night, with Amy sleeping. He begins to talk and asked himself what his Father would say to him. Sonic's father died after being robotized too, he and his father share every moment together, but with his dad gone Sonic felt lost. His mother died too, after giving birth to Sonic.

He really missed his parents.

"Mom ,Dad, this past week has been great with Amy comforting and helping me , and all the non mobian animals accepting me, but King Simba, Amy's non mobian lion friend, doesn't accept me yet. What can I do to try to get his forgiveness and accept me for who I am?" Sonic asked as he looked to the stars.

Amy walks up to him in her hedgehog form.

"Sonic" Amy said.

"Oh hi Amy, I was just talking to my parents on how they can help me get Simba's forgiveness" Sonic said.

"Did they help?" Amy asked.

"No because they're gone" Sonic said with his head down.

"Sonic don't think like that, your parents aren't gone and never will, they're always alive" Amy said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, I felt the same way when I lost my mom and dad, but when I came here, I realized that no matter where or when, the ones you love that are gone, will always be alive as they live in you and remember them" Amy said.

"Wow, you really changed Amy, I'm really sorry" Sonic said.

"There's no need to apologize, I'm happy to help you" Amy smiled.

"Thanks Amy, but how can I get Simba's acceptance?" Sonic asked.

"I'll talk to him and compromise with him, right now please get some sleep" Amy said.

"Okay" Sonic said.

The two hedgehogs made their way to Amy's hut. As they got there, Amy was about to morph into her lioness form, but Sonic stopped her.

"Ames, can you please sleep with me, I can't sleep well when I'm sad or lonely, I need some comfort" Sonic asked.

"Of course Sonic" Amy said with a smile.

Sonic and Amy climb up on the hammock. The hammock was strong to fit three more people. Sonic wraps one arm around Amy while Amy rests her head on his chest. The two smiled in their sleep.

 **Meanwhile at Priderock**

Simba was discussing about his un-acceptance of Sonic to Nala.

"Simba don't you think you should give Sonic a chance, I mean he really has learned his lesson" Nala asked.

"I don't know Nala, I mean not after what he has said and done to Amy, I don't want anyone to hurt her again and she's like a sister to me I care for her" Simba said.

"We all care for Amy Simba, but she has never helped anyone who suffered a lot of pain and sadness than all the other mobians who came here, she cares for him, and the past with Sonic being mean to her is the past, you have to look at who he truly is" Nala said.

"Alright I guess I could give him a chance Nala" Simba said.

The two lions then fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile with Doctor Eggman at his lab**.

Doctor Eggman was pacing back and forth.

"What's the matter boss?" Decoe asked.

"Oh nothing it's just that every time I try to build my Eggman Empire it always failed with those freedom fighters" Eggman said.

"Then why don't you build your empire somewhere else instead of the Knothole and Station Square" Bocoe suggested.

"Hmmm I think you're really on to something Bocoe, it is true that I couldn't build my empire here, but if I can build my empire somewhere else then those bratty freedom fighters won't follow me and conquer my plan" Eggman said.

"That's brilliant, but where are we going to build the empire?" Decoe asked.

"Hmmm I've heard rumors that Amy Rose has moved to a place called the Pridelands in Africa, those animals are dumb enough to understand anything, plus if I put them in robot suits like I did with those pesky critters, they'll work for me!" Eggman smiled evilly.

"Well count us in Doc"

"Huh who said that?" Eggman asked as he looked around.

All of a sudden a green mobian male hedgehog wearing red shades, a leather flaming jacked, black boots, and two scars on his came jumped down along with a red female fox with dark red hair wearing a leather tank top, leather pants, leather boots, and fingerless leather gloves jumped down and appeared.

"Scourge! Fiona! What are you two doing here?!" Eggman asked in anger.

"Oh nothing just minding people's business, I heard that you want to take over a place called the Pridelands and make it as your empire" Scrouge said.

"Yeah what's it to you?" Eggman glared.

"Nothing we want to help, after all I could kill a few animals to make an animal rug and sell some for a zoo and get lots of money, heck I'm the fastest thing alive unlike bluey" Scrouge said.

"Hmm you do have a point with you two along with the antis helping I could capture and get all the non mobian animals fast and Eggman empire will be finished, and in return you can be the king as the half part of the empire" Eggman said.

"Hmm that's not a bad idea, with me as king, I'll have Fiona as my queen, plus I also heard that pinkie lives there so I'll make her my servant to flirt with" Scourge said evilly.

"Oh Scourgey" Fiona said seductively.

"Alright that's enough, you two alert your group and prepare them, we leave at midafternoon" Eggman said.

"Yes Doctor Eggman" Scourge and Fiona said at the same time.

Scourge and Fiona told their team the plan and agreed on doing this.

So Eggman and the anits planned everything to take over the Pridelands and make it as Eggman Empire.


	40. Chapter 40: Heading to the Pridelands

Chapter 40: Heading to the Pridelands ASAP

The next day began. Everyone at Tails' workshop was having a party.

"Hey where's Sonic he never misses a party?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know I'll go check on him, make sure everything goes alright Knuckles" Tails said as he left his workshop and flew to Sonic's house.

As he got there, Tails knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Sonic, hey I haven't seen you in a week are you okay, we didn't mean to hurt you back there, we were just trying to protect you. We're having a party at the workshop and it's no fun without you so would please open the door" Tails said, but there was still no answer.

Tails grabs the key from under the welcome mat and opens the door. Tails enters Sonic's house and found him not there.

"Sonic?" Tails asked in concerned he looked around and there was still no sign of them.

Worried, Tails quickly flew back to his workshop. As he got there, he told the everyone that Sonic wasn't here.

"Tails are you sure?" Sally asked.

"I'm positive we need to look around and find Sonic, making sure he's safe" Tails said.

Everyone nodded and searched for Sonic everywhere. After an hour of searching, there was still no sign of Sonic.

"Any luck guys?" Tails asked.

"No he's not anywhere" Knuckles said.

Just then Silver came in quckly.

"Everyone, everyone, you have to listen to me, Eggman is going to make the Pridelands of Africa into his Eggman Empire, that's where Amy is!" Silver yelled.

"Where did you learn that Silver?" Cream asked.

"I saw with my own eyes, plus the antis are going to help too!" Silver yelled.

"That's really urgent, but what about Sonic? We have to find him" Blaze said.

"Oh he's there too, with Amy" Silver said.

"Really she forgave Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Yes, but times are wasting, we have to find them and warn them before Eggman reaches there, luckily he and the antis haven't left yet" Silver said.

"But wait, what if Sonic doesn't listen to us, we did kick him out of the team" Cream said sadley.

"He won't be mad, all it takes is an apology and forgiveness" said a voice.

"Huh who said that?" Tails asked.

At the open door, it was Nebula along with Shadow.

"Shadow, Nebula what are you guys doing here?" Tails asked.

"We heard what happened and we wanted to help" Nebula said.

"Great we need all the help we need, I just felt really bad at what we did to Sonic, he was like a brother to me" Tails said sadly.

Everyone else had a sad expression too on their face, they did feel bad for kicking their blue hedgehog friend out of the team.

"Hey don't be hard on yourselves guys, everyone makes mistakes, we all do, but it's what we do to guide and correct ourselves, I'm sure Sonic would forgive you all of you" Nebula said.

"I don't know Nebula, he's probably mad at us right now" Knuckles said.

"He won't, he'll get over it, all it takes is a little faith and an apology for him to forgive you all" Nebula said.

"She's right, Sonic does get over some of the mistakes we made and it does take a little faith" Tails said.

"That's good, but we have to get the Pridelands before Eggman" Silver said

"We can't take the tornado, we'll never make there on time" Blaze said.

"Don't worry I'm always prepared, I just invented a teleportation machine to allow all of us to be teleported and it took me a month to build it" Tails said as he pointed his machine.

"Alright, but first we need someone to go warn Sonic and Amy that Eggman and the Antis are on their way while we suite up for battle" Tails said.

"Leave it to us Tails, me and Nebula will chaos control there and tell Sonic and Amy about Eggman and the Antis arrival, and stall the bad guys while you guys suite up" Shadow said.

"That's brilliant Shadow, since when did you care about Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"I may be his rival, but I have a heart and made a promise to Maria that I would help anyone, even if they're my rivals or non mobian animals" Shadow said.

Everyone was stunned, never had they heard those emotional soft words from the ultimate of life.

"Wow Shadow" Tails said stunned.

"Anyway, Shadow and I will search for Sonic and Amy and tell them about Eggman's scheme, you guys get ready and we'll all be there ASAP!" Nebula exclaimed.

"All right let's do this!" Everyone said at the same time as they suite up and ready for battle.

Shadow and Nebula teleported to the Pridelands to find Sonic and Amy.

 **Meanwhile with Eggman and the Antis**

All the bad guys were getting ready to claim the Pridelands as Eggman Empire.

"I can't wait to kill some animals babe, maybe I can kill a non mobian lion and lioness to make skin rugs out of them and then we can have all the make out sessions we want on the floor with them" Scourge said seductively to Fiona as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh Scourgey you're so bad, I can't wait to become queen, wait until you see the out I picked out to wear for our make out sessions on the floor with the skinned lion rugs" Fiona smirked seductively.

Scourge purred in lust. But there moment was interrupted by Eggman.

"Alright get a room you two, the sooner we make Eggman Empire, the sooner I'm the emperor and you as the King and Queen" Eggman said.

"Very well doc" Scourge said.

"Alright you all, you better be ready, this will be easy once we capture all the non mobian animals to make them our robot servants and with Amy as the captive since those dumb animals will do anything for that pink brat!" Eggman said.

"Yes Doctor Eggman" The antis said at the same time.

"Very well then, let's move out" Eggman said as he and the antis were climbing on Eggman's extended plane Eggmobile and flew off to the Pridelands.


	41. Chapter 41: Battle in the Pridelands

Chapter 41: Battle in the Pridelands

While the freedom fighters are suiting up, let's see how the hedgehogs are doing back at the Pridelands.

 **With Sonic and Amy**

The two were sleeping peacefully in Amy's hut. Amy was the first to wake up. She gets up and sees Sonic still sleeping. Amy smiled, he looked so cute while he was sleeping. Amy gets up and takes a piece of paper from her journal, and wrote a small note that she went to go find some food for them to eat. Amy leaves the hut and goes to find some fruits.

Sonic woke up too. As he stretched himself up, he realized that Amy was gone. Shocked, Sonic quickly got out of the hammock and searches around until he spotted a note.

 _Went to go get some fruits for us to eat. Don't worry I'll be back._

 _Love Amy._

Sonic signed in relief and goes outside the hut for fresh air and walks around the Peace valley.

 **Meanwhile with Shadow and Nebula**

The two made it to the Pridelands.

"Alright Nebs, Sonic and Amy must be at Amy's hut since it's still morning" Shadow said.

"Definitely let's go" Nebula said as Shadow carried her in his arms and sped off to find Sonic and Amy.

As they got to the Peace Valley, Nebula and Shadow spotted Sonic and goes up to them.

"Shadow, Nebula what brings you guys here?" Sonic asked.

"It's really important Sonic and where's Amy?" Shadow asked.

"She went out to find some fruits for us to eat" Sonic answered.

"No, this is bad, we have to find Amy before Eggman and Antis find her" Nebula said.

"What Eggman and the Antis, what's going on?" Sonic asked in shock.

"We'll explain everything on the way, right now we got to find Amy" Shadow said.

Nebula picks Sonic in her arms as she flew while Shadow uses his speed. The three sped and flew off to find Amy.

 **Meanwhile with Amy**

Amy just got the fruits after javel throwing her spear from a banana, mango, and apricot tree. Amy grabs her spear and sets off to her hut. While walking back, Amy sees some non mobian animals shuddering. Concerned, Amy goes up to them.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here?" Amy asked in concerned.

"It's just that it's too quiet over there Miss Amy" a non mobian aardvark answered stutterly.

"Hmmm I'll check it out" Amy said.

"Be careful Amy" a non mobian antelope said.

"I will" Amy said.

Amy walks through the quiet open. Little did she know that Eggman and the Antis are hidden in a invisible form on the Eggmobile plane, waiting for their target to capture Amy.

Amy walks through the open and yet she has a feeling that something was here. All of a sudden, she heard a cling noise. Amy quickly looked up and saw a metal cage coming down on her, but she quickly dodged roll from being caged in. Eggman revealed himself, laughing evily.

"Eggman!" Amy glared at him.

"Ah Miss Amy Rose, my how have you grown, you look good enough to be the captive for my plan" Eggman said.

"You and what army Eggbrain" Amy glared.

The Anti-freedom fighters revealed themselves. Amy gasped.

"Hey there babe, you look sexy with that outfit and got muscular" Scourge flirted.

"You are big pervert with your annoying seductions Scourge" Amy growled.

"Oh pinky, you're the one who's annoying, the sooner we claim this filth of a lands, the sooner we can make the empire and with me as queen, along with my hunky Scourge as my king" Fiona smirked.

"You will never make the Pridelands your foolish Empire, there's only one ruler who has the right to control and claim these lands, and that's Simba" Amy glared at the bad guys as she pulled out her spear with the fruits off in defense.

"Oh really, then you have given us no choice, Antis attack!" Eggman yelled.

The Antis charged and made their way to Amy. Amy got ready to fight them, but all of a sudden a quick speed passed by knocking the Antis down.

"Too slow you fools" it was Shadow as he smirked.

"Grrr, you again I'll get rid of you before I fight pinky and claim these lands" Scourge growled as he got up to his fighting position.

"With pleasure green faker" Shadow grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh well that leaves you and me pinky" Fiona smirked evilly as she was about to fight Amy, but all of a sudden, Nebula came in front of the female red fox.

"You want Amy, you have to go through me" Nebula glared as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh this will be fun" Fiona smirked as she and the blue-violet female hedgehog fought hand to hand.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled as she ran up to her.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, but Eggman is going to take the Pridelands for his foolish Empire, along with the Antis" Amy said.

"Not on my watch!" Sonic said as he pulled out his own staff that he made.

"Oh I see that you two have staffs how cute, Antis attack!" Eggman yelled.

Sonic and Amy stood together, getting ready to battle. As the Antis were about to come close to them, Sonic and Amy's friends appeared in front of them. The Antis stopped.

"What the how did you brats get here?!" Eggman yelled in anger.

"None of your business Egghead, we're here to help our friends and prevent you from making your idiotic empire here in the Pridelands!" Knuckles said.

"Very well then, Attack!" Eggman yelled as he unleashed some of his minion robots as the good guys fight the bad guys.

While battling, Zazu spotted them and gasped in shock. The non mobian domo flew back to find Simba and Nala fast.

 **With Simba and Nala**

The King and Queen were walking their way to Amy's hut.

"Do you really think Sonic will ever forgive me for not excepting him Nala?" Simba asked.

"Simba, Sonic won't expect anything to forgive, he just want you to accept him, I've seen who he really is, and will get over it" Nala said to her husband.

"I hope" Simba said.

The non mobian lions made it to Amy's hut. But as they entered, no one was here.

"Hmmm I wonder where they are?" Simba asked.

Nala shrugged.

Just then Zazu came in, flying quickly to them.

"Sire! Madam! There's an attack up in the north of the Pridelands, Sonic and Amy are in it and they are battling some egg shaped human along with bad mobians, but their friends are there, helping to fight!" Zazu said urgently.

"Oh no, we have to help them, Zazu get the lionesses from the Pride and the Lion guard, we'll need their help and tell them to be up the north ready and fast!" Simba ordered.

"Yes Sire!" Zazu said as he saluted and flew as fast as he can to get help.

"Come on Nala, we got to help them" Simba said as Nala nodded. The two sped off to help and fight.

 **Back with the battle**

Everyone was still battling against one another. The good guys managed to knock down and beat a few of the Antis. Just then Simba and Nala arrived. Amy saw them and gasped.

"Simba! Nala! Don't this is too dangerous" Amy yelled as she knocked a minion with her staff.

"No Amy, we're not letting you battle this on your own, we work together as a pride and family" Simba said as he and Nala pounced on a few minions and knocked them away, destroying them.

With Nebula and Fiona, the two were getting tired. Nebula did a blow, but Fiona dodged it.

"Ha you're too slow creepy" Fiona taunted with a smirk.

"Creepy! AHHHH!" Nebula screamed as her eyes glowed purple and threw many punches, but Fiona dodged all of them them.

Nebula was growing tired. She then panted, catching her breath. Fiona smirked and took advantage of this as she kicked Nebula in the stomach hard.

"Argh!" Nebula grunted as she fell on the ground.

While battling Scourge, Shadow saw his girlfriend down and gasped.

"Nebula!" Shadow screamed.

While distracted, Scourge took advantage of this and did a hard blow on his back head knocking him to the ground. Scourge smirked and kicked Shadow's stomach. He then goes up to Fiona.

"Oh Scourge you did it" Fiona smirked seductively.

"Thanks babe, now that we took down the alien and creepy hedgehogs, let's get what we want to put in our Kingdom" Scourge said as he pulled out his loaded shotgun.

"Oh you bad boy" Fiona flirted.

Scourge and Fiona see Simba and Nala battling off some minions.

"Look Fiona, those two will make great skins" Scourge smirked as he pointed.

"What are you waiting for do it" Fiona grinned.

Simba turned and gapsed as he saw the green hedgehog with a shotgun, not moving a muscle.

Sonic knocked down an anti with his staff, he then sees his anti-Scourge with a shotgun. He saw where he was going to fire and gasped since the target is Simba. Sonic quickly ran up. Scourge then pulled the trigger.

"Noooooooo!" Sonic yelled as leaped over, covering Simba from getting shot. Sonic was shot on the hip. He is not going to die.

"ARG!" Sonic grunted and fell as blood came running out.

"Sonic!" all the good guys yelled at the same time in shock. Amy goes up to him and protects him from any other Antis or minions.

Scourge dropped the gun. "Ooops"

Simba was shocked, never would he thought that the blue hedgehog would sacrifice their life for him. Enraged for shooting Sonic, Simba snarled along with Nala as they pounced on Scourge and Fiona, pinning them down. The non mobian lions snarled angrily at the green hedgehog and red fox, scaring them.

"AAAHHHH! Please don't eat us!" Scourge and Fiona screamed.

Simba growled as he angrily slashed Scourge in the face with his claws, giving him a three clawed scars on his face.

"AAhhhh! My handsome face!" Scourge screamed in pain.

Nala did the same to Fiona, but on her arm.

"Aaahhhh my arm!" Fiona screamed in pain.

The two got out of the non mobian lions grasp as they backed away fearfully. Just then the Lionesses from the Pride and the Lion guard came. The Lionesses clawed every Anti on the face or arm. Kion saw what happened to Sonic, he then glared at the Antis who backed away fearfully from the non mobain lion and lionesses.

"What are you cowards think you're doing attack!" Eggman demanded, but the Antis stuttered fearfully.

Amy had enough of this. She gets up and walks in front of Eggman and the Antis. Kion came in front too, just in case the bad guys hurt her.

"Oh you have gone too far Eggman, I had it with you and your attacks and always trying to make your stupid empire" Amy glared as she said angrily.

"Now Miss Rose, there's nothing to be mad at, the person to blame for shooting Sonic is that green rat" Eggman pointed at Scourge.

"Hey! You're the one who came up with this plan idiot!" Scourge snapped.

"And one more thing, both you and the Antis are no longer and never will be welcomed to the Pridelands ever again because you guys are idiots to turn a natural earth land into a empire" Amy glared.

"Kion, please get these guys out of my sight" Amy said as she backed away and got behind of Kion.

"Everyone stay back and be behind Kion" Amy said.

"Why?" Sally asked.

"Trust me" Amy said. Everyone nodded and did what Amy said. Amy held Sonic close to her as he rest his head on his lap.

"Oh look a non mobian lion cub, what's he going to do? Cute us to death" Eggman laughed with his sarcastic scared remark.

Kion growled and used the roar of the elders.

"Roooooooooaaaaarrrrr!"

"What the Ahhhhhh!" Eggman and the Antis screamed as they were blasted away.

Sonic and Amy's friends were shocked. Never had they ever see a non mobian lion cub roar that loud. After Eggman and the Antis were blasted away, Kion stopped using the roar and turned around, only seeing the mobians with their mouths dropped.

"That was awesome!" Tails said.

Kion smiled, but his attention turned to the wounded Sonic.

"Oh no, is he going to be alright Amy?" Kion asked as he came up to her with Sonic.

"He's going to be fine I just need to remove the bullet" Amy said as carefully searches for the bullet in the wound. She then found it and pulls out of Sonic wound, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Thank you Amy" Sonic said softly.

"Guys we have to get Sonic in a hospital" Blaze said.

"But, what about Eggman and the Antis, they'll be back" Cream said.

"Don't worry, Shadow and Nebula are taking care of it" Rogue said.

 **With Eggman and the Anti Freedom Fighters**

Eggman and the Antis got up after they were blasted away from Kion.

"Grr no matter, we'll get them right away, claim these lands, and nothing will ever stop us!" Eggman said as he laughed evilly.

"You want a bet" a voice said.

"What the" Eggman said.

Just then, many jeeps arrived as they pulled over and circled around Eggman and the Antis, trapping them. It was the G.U.N agents.

"Doctor Eggman, you're under arrest for turning natural forest earth lands into your empire, along with shooting someone" the human commander said.

"What it was Scourge's idea!" Eggman said as he pointed at the green hedgehog.

"What! No way Eggman this was your idea, I'm out of here" Scourge said as he was about to spin dash at the agents, but somebody grabbed both his wrists and handcuffed them.

"I don't think so green faker" it was Shadow as he smirked.

"Think again alien hedgehog" Fiona said as she brought her fist back to punch Shadow, but someone grabbed her arm behind and handcuffed both her wrists.

"Not on my watch Fiona" Nebula smirked.

"Oh and one more thing" Shadow said as he went up to Fiona and slapped her in the face hard.

"Ow!" Fiona yelled in pain.

"That's for kicking my girlfriend bitch" Shadow glared at the red fox.

Nebula went up to Scourge too. She then kicked him in the nuts really hard as he screamed in a high pitched tone.

"That's kicking my boyfriend and trying to kill an innocent non mobian lion with a gun" Nebula glared.

The G.U.N agents cuffed Doctor Eggman and the rest of the Antis.

"Doctor Eggman, your Evil schemes have gone too far, from now on we are putting you in the maximum prison where you will never escape and be watched 24/7 forever" the commander said as he pushed Eggman in the G.U.N van.

"As for the rest of you all, you will all be banished from this world and will be sent to the Anti world dimension, where you all belong and will never come back forever" the commander said as the other agents put the Antis in the van.

"Thanks for the help commander" Shadow said.

"Anything for a G.U.N veteran and comrade Shadow" the commander said.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic and Amy**

Everyone was panicking the wounded Sonic.

"Don't worry I'll teleport ourselves to a hospital" Tails said as he pulled out his teleportation device, but it got busted from the fight between the Antis and Eggman.

"Ah man the device got destroyed from the fight" Tails said.

"We can get Shadow to teleport us" Rouge said.

"There's no time, we got to get him to Rafiki's" Amy said.

"Who's Raifiki?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll explain on the way" Amy said as she was about to carry Sonic in her arms, but Simba stopped her for carrying Sonic as he came up to her.

"No Amy, let me carry him, he saved my life and I owe him" Simba said.

"Okay" Amy said as she carefully put Sonic on Simba's back with his tummy lying on the non mobian lion's back.

"Come on guys let's go" Amy said as she and everyone sped off to get Sonic to Rafiki and aid him.


	42. Chapter 42: Sonic stays with Amy

Chapter 42: Sonic stays with Amy

After the good guys finally made it to Rafiki's tree, Amy climbs up and searches for him.

"Rafiki, we need your help Sonic's hurt" Amy said as she called out.

Just then the non mobian mandrill popped out of nowhere, causing Amy to almost fall.

"Woah!" Amy yelped, luckily Rafiki caught her.

"Careful Amy, now what seems the problem?" Rafiki asked.

"Please Sonic is injured and needs help" Amy said as she pointed the blue hedgehog lying down on the non mobian golden lion.

"Let Rafiki check" Rafiki said as he jumps down, landing in front of Simba. Amy climbs down.

"Amy put the hedgehog down on the ground let me see the wound" Rafiki said.

Amy nodded as she carefully took Sonic off of Simba, laying his back on the ground.

"Hmmm, he has a very serious wound, don't worry, leave it to Rafiki, Amy take Sonic to the tree root hut so that I can aid him privately and please fetch some water while I fetch some of herbs and any other plants that will heal his wound" Rafiki said.

Amy nodded then turned to her friends.

"What did he say Amy?" Sally asked.

"He said that we have to get him to the tree root hut so that he can aid Sonic privately, we have to fetch some water while Rafiki searches for some herbs and any other plants to heal Sonic's wound" Amy said as she pointed at the tree root hut which is not far.

Everyone nodded.

Amy carries Sonic to the tree root hut, while everyone followed to support them. As she entered to tree root hut, Amy sets Sonic down.

"How are you feeling Sonic?" Amy asked.

"It still hurts Ames" Sonic said.

"Don't worry you're going to be okay" Amy said.

"I'm going to find some water, I could use your guys help" Amy said.

"I'll come" Cream said.

"Me too" Blaze said.

"Count me in" Sally said.

"I'm in" Rouge said.

"Good, the rest of you guys keep Sonic company" Amy said.

The rest nodded.

Amy, Blaze, Sally, Rouge, and Cream said off to bring some water to Sonic. After finding some water filled with buckets, the girls made their way back to the hut. As they arrived, everyone was outside of the hut.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked in concerned.

"Yeah, Rafiki is just aiding Sonic" Simba said.

"Oh okay" Amy said as she and Cream, Blaze, Sally, and Rouge set the buckets inside the hut and then came out.

After thirty minutes passed, Rafiki came out of the hut. Everyone stood up since they were sitting or lying on the ground.

"Is he okay Rafiki?" Simba asked.

"He's going to be fine, just needs some rest, and thank you girls for fetching the water" Rafiki said.

"What did he say Miss Amy" Cream asked.

"He said that Sonic is going to be fine and said thank you to us for fetching the water for him" Amy said.

"You're welcome" the girls said at the same time.

"Rafiki can you do a little something for me before Sonic wakes up?" Simba asked.

"Sure what is it Simba?" Rafiki asked.

Simba comes close to him and whispers in his ear.

"That could work, if you really want him to understand you so that you can thank him for his sacrifice then I will" Rafiki said.

A while later, Sonic began to slowly wake up. As he tries to get up, he felt a little pain on his hip.

"Ow" Sonic hissed in pain.

"Easy Sonic you don't want to put too much pressure on it" said a voice.

"Huh who said that?" Sonic said as he looked around.

"I did" it was Simba as he walks in the hut.

"What am I dreaming?" Sonic asked.

Just then, Amy comes in.

"No Sonic you're not dreaming" Amy said as she sits down next to him.

"Really prove it" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said as she kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"Wow, okay I'm not dreaming, but what was that for Ames and how can I understand Simba?" Sonic asked.

"That was for what you have done Sonic and Rafiki let the spirits give you the ability to understand non mobian animals" Amy smiled.

"Sonic, never would I thought that you would sacrifice yourself for me why?" Simba asked.

"Well, seeing how Amy, Nala, and everyone else cares for you, I don't want them to lose you because they'll get sad, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Sonic said.

"Wow, thank you so much Sonic, that's one of the bravest things anyone has ever done for me besides my father" Simba said.

"Really what did he do?" Sonic asked.

"He rescued me from a stampede when I was a cub, but he died in it until I found out that my own uncle Scar killed him by throwing him back in the stampede" Simba said.

"Oh I'm so sorry Simba" Sonic said.

"No Sonic I'm the one who should apologize, I underestimated you and never gave you the chance, I hope you can forgive me, and I accept you" Simba said.

"It's okay Simba and thanks" Sonic smiled at him.

"You know Sonic since you really have really done a good deed I think that me and Simba should tell you what happen when I came here and what happened before I came here" Amy said.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Really, plus I think our friends should know about it too" Amy said as she and Simba goes out of the hut to get everyone to come in.

Everyone was happy that Sonic is alive.

"Sonic thank goodness you're okay, you almost scared me" Tails said as he gently hugged him.

"It's okay pal, I'll never leave you" Sonic said. The two then pulled away from the hug.

"Sonic we're really sorry that we kicked you out of the team, it was very wrong of us" Sally said.

"It's okay I forgive you guys" Sonic said.

"Everyone me, Simba, and Nala couldn't have done it without your help and we are very thankful for that, so I think I should tell you guys why I really wanted to stay here in the Pridelands and what happened to Simba before I came" Amy said.

"That's sounds great Amy, but how are we going to understand him" Silver asked.

Just then Rafiki came and sprinkled some spirit dusts to the mobians. Everyone coughed a little and Simba spoke.

"Now can you understand me?" Simba asked.

"What the how is that possible?!" Knuckles asked in surprised.

"Rafiki gave you guys the ability to talk and understand non mobian animals" Simba said.

"Wow this is awesome" Tails said.

"Alright everyone get comfortable I'm first going to tell you my story" Simba said as everyone sits and lies down on the ground.

"It all started when I was a cub and my father ruled the lands" Simba said as he started off his story.

After telling Simba and Amy's story, Sonic and Amy's friends were shocked, but intrigued.

"Wow, I never knew that non mobian animals would sacrifice their selves for their cubs, especially in a dangerous ground" Knuckles.

"Your father was a very noble, brave, and kind hearted king Simba" Sally said.

"I really felt very sorry for what happened to you when you lost your father, I never knew that non mobians have emotions, especially predators" Silver said.

"But I think it's too sad how your mean uncle killed your father" Cream said as she teared up a little.

"I'm glad that we told you guys our story" Amy said.

"Well thank you for telling us Amy, now we know the reason why you wanted to stay here" Blaze said.

"And Sonic, when we get a ride to go back home, we'll welcome you back on the team and never kick you out again" Sally said.

Sonic smiled a little, but frowned because he doesn't want to leave, after what Simba and Amy have been through, he wants to be there for them. Sonic also wants to stay with Amy, after what she has done for him, he started to have these strong feelings for her, but doesn't know if Amy feels the same not after the way he treated her. Sonic then looks up at his friends.

"Guys I'm very grateful to go back on the team, but can't" Sonic said.

"Why Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Because a life without Amy is empty and incomplete, after everything she has done for me I need her more than anything, I accept her choice to stay here in the Pridelands and I want to stay with her because I love her more than anything" Sonic said.

Amy gasped, never would she hear those words from her former blue hero. She too still loves Sonic, no matter what. Amy kneels down next to Sonic.

"Sonic you really mean it?" Amy asked.

"Of course Amy I love you" Sonic said as she brings her face and kissed her passionately. Amy was shocked, but kissed back.

Everyone awed at the hedgehogs first kiss. The hedgehogs then pulled away for air.

"I love you Sonikuu" Amy said.

"I love you too Ames" Sonic said.


	43. Chapter 43: Sonic Guardian of the Wind

Chapter 43: Sonic the guardian of wind and speed.

Sometime later, Sonic was fully healed. Right now at Priderock, all the non mobian animals and Sonic's friends, including Shadow and Nebula, are there to witness the presentation of Sonic becoming the second mobian to become a member of the Pridelands. Sonic was wearing some traditional African masaii clothes. He was wearing a dark orange, maroon red zig zagged stripe pants, his trademark shoes in African style dark orange and red zig zags, orange fingerless gloves, and an emerald stoned necklace.

Sonic goes up to Rafiki and the first mobian Pridelander Amy. He then kneels down as Rafiki marks his fore head with some fruit and covers it with dust to dry, Sonic sneezed a little. Amy smiled at Sonic as she took his hand and lead him to the ledge of Priderock. Sonic looked over to see the view of all the non mobian animals and his friends, watching him to witness his Prideland membership and transformation to become a Pridelander and shape shifter of a non mobian lion.

Amy lets go of Sonic's hand. She then walks away and stands back, with the light from Mufasa, touching the blue hedgehog.

"Mufasa, Mufasa, here my call let the spirits give Sonic the ability to morph into a non mobian lion" Rafiki said spiritually.

The light shined on Sonic as it lifts him up and slowly rotates him around. Once the light finished rotating Sonic, he was put down and was now a non mobian adult blue lion, tanned fur muzzle and on his belly, and a blue lion mane. Sonic then roared as his friends and non mobian animals cheered for him.

"You did it Sonic, you're one of us now" Amy said happily as she hugged the blue non mobian lion.

Sonic then morphed back into his hedgehog form.

"Thank you so much Amy" Sonic said as the two hugged.

Simba then goes up to the hedgehogs. The two saw Simba and pulled away.

"Sonic, I'm very proud of you, welcome to the Pride and family" Simba smiled warmly at the blue hedegehog.

"Thank you your highness" Sonic said.

"Please, you can still call me Simba" Simba said.

"Okay Simba" Sonic said.

Nala comes up to the hedgehogs too.

"Sonic, since you bravely sacrificed for my husband, I am truly thankful for that, you have no idea how it meant to everyone, but to me, and with that Simba and I decided that you should be the second mobian guardian of the Pridelands" Nala said thankfully.

"You're welcome Nala, but what guardian am I?" Sonic asked.

"You're the guardian of speed and wind of the Pridelands" Simba answered.

"Simba, I hate to tell you this, but I can't run as fast as I can" Sonic said sadly.

"Oh really, why don't you give it a try, after what I taught you from the past week Sonic" Amy said.

"Okay I guess" Sonic shrugged as he walks down from Priderock.

As he finally made it down, the non mobian animals of the Pridelands cleared the way for the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked through the open, he then takes a deep breathe. As he starts to runoff, Sonic could not believe what happened. He was running superfast like he used to. Sonic ran throughout the Pridelands and came back to Priderock. The non mobian animals and Sonic's friends cheered for him.

"This is incredible I got my speed back!" Sonic yelled in excitement.

"See Sonic, you didn't lose your speed just because you were physically weak, you lost it because your heart was not in the right place for running and you found it" Amy said.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said.

Just then Sonic and Amy's friends went up to them.

"Congrats Sonic, you're really lucky to have a new power" Knuckles grinned.

"Yeah, you're going to be the fastest hedgehog and non mobian lion" Tails said.

"You are one lucky hedgehog Sonic" Shadow smirked.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it" Sonic said.

"We're really going to miss you and Miss Amy Mr. Sonic" Cream cried a little as she hugged Sonic.

"Hey it's okay Cream, you guys are always welcome to visit anytime" Sonic said as he hugged back.

"Okay" Cream dried off a tear after pulling away from the hug.

"It was great being around here for a while and putting an end to Eggman Scheme's once and for all" Silver said.

"Yeah, no more Eggman, but there will be some crime going on back at the Knothole and Station Square" Sonic said.

"Don't worry Sonic we got this" Sally said.

Just then Shadow's wrist communicator watch beeped.

"Hello?" Shadow said through his communicator watch.

"Hello Shadow are you and everyone ready to go, we got the jeeps and planes ready to go back home to Station Square and the Knothole?" asked the commander through his communicator watch.

"Almost just give us a few minutes and will be there" Shadow said through his communicator.

"Okay, over and out" the commander said through his communicator watch.

"Well this is it guys, I'm really going to miss all of you" Sonic said.

"Here Sonic and Amy, take this communicator face tablet so that we can talk face to face on screen" Tails said as he handed Sonic the tablet.

"Thanks Tails" Sonic and Amy said at the same time.

"Well we better get going see ya later Sonic and Amy" Blaze said.

"Bye everyone" Sonic and Amy said as their friends formed a group hug. After hugging for a minute Sonic and Amy's friends left Priderock and head home.

After they left, Simba goes up to Sonic.

"Now, will you become the guardian of wind and speed of the Pridelands Sonic?" Simba asked.

"Of course Simba, I'm willing to do anything for you, the non mobian animals, the Pridelands, and the one I love very much" Sonic said as he smirked at Amy and wrapped one arm around her.

"I'm very happy to hear that" Simba said as he and Nala smiled at Sonic.

"I feel like celebrating after becoming a Pridelander and a shape shifter" Sonic said.

Amy then had an idea.

"Hey Sonic, why don't I show you one of the most special places here in Africa. I never showed the place to our friends." Amy said.

"Sure Amy" Sonic said.

Amy comes up to Simba and Nala, and whispers in their ears. The two non mobian lions smiled and nodded.

"Alright Sonic, let me show you the place where I have never showed to our friends" Amy said as she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Wait, what did you whispered to Simba and Nala?" Sonic asked.

"Oh nothing important" Amy answered.

The two walked their way to the place where Amy is going to show Sonic.


	44. Chapter 44: Sonic and Amy forever

Chapter 44: Sonic and Amy forever

Somewhere, out of the Pridelands, Sonic and Amy were in their lion forms, walking their way to the place Amy has not shown to their friends yet.

"So Amy, how come you didn't show the place to our friends?" Sonica asked.

"Well our friends have a quick visit and since you're staying with me, I decided to show it to you and it's very special" Amy said.

As the two lions continued their walk, they finally made it to the place; it was Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's old home, the jungle where Amy first came. Sonic was stunned by the jungle, it was so beautiful.

"Woah Amy what is this place?" Sonic asked.

"This is Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's old home, and where I first came here" Amy said.

"Wow" Sonic said.

"Let me show you around Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic nodded. The two lions walked through the jungle. Sonic and Amy carefully walked down a small stone step hill that leads them to a waterfall with a huge lake. Sonic was so stunned by the waterfall and the jungle's beauty he didn't notice that Amy left.

When Sonic turned to look at Amy, he was surprised that she disappeared.

"Amy?" Sonic said looking around.

All of a sudden, Amy in her hedgehog form, came running with a vine and swings into the water.

"Wahoooo!" Amy yelled in excitement as she fell in the water with a huge splash.

Sonic was surprised. He morphed back into his hedgehog form and goes up to the ledge to see if Amy is okay. After a minute or two, Sonic became concerned.

"Amy! Where are you?!" Sonic yelled worriedly.

Amy then comes out of the water as she grabs Sonic, pulling him into the water. Sonic comes out of the water and holds onto the ledge, panting in fear. He then scowls at Amy.

"Amy are you-" Sonic was cut off after Amy splashed him.

"Chill out Sonic and have some fun will ya" Amy said cheerfully as she splashed Sonic again.

"Hahahaah" Amy laughed.

"Oh yeah" Sonic smirked and splashed Amy.

"Hey!" Amy squealed.

The two hedgehogs splashed each other, having fun. Sonic splashed Amy with a big amount of water, causing her bangs to cover her eyes. Sonic grinned and gets out of the water.

"Catch me if you can Ames!" Sonic yelled as he morphed into his lion form and sped off.

Amy smirked and gets out of the water too, and morphs into her lion form, chasing the blue lion. Sonic and Amy were having fun in the jungle. Sonic was having so much fun, he really missed Amy chasing since it's fun and like a game of tag. He was so happy to be with her.

Sonic was running through an open grass field. He looked back and saw that Amy was not chasing him. Sonic looked around until he was pounced and pinned down by no other than Amy Rose.

"Looks like I caught you Sonikkuu" Amy smiled sweetly.

"Yes you did Ames" Sonic chuckled softly, looking at her Jade green eyes.

Amy looked back at Sonic's Emerald green eyes. The two nuzzled each other warmly. After nuzzling, Amy gets off of Sonic, allowing him to get up.

"This place is so amazing Amy, thank you for bringing me here" Sonic said.

"You're welcome Sonic, we should head back to the Pridelands" Amy said.

"Alright" Sonic nodded as the two head back to the Pridelands.

Back at the Pridelands, Sonic and Amy in their hedgehog forms, were standing at the edge of Priderock, looking over the view of the Pridelands.

"This place is so amazing Amy, thank you for letting me stay here with you" Sonic said.

"You're welcome Sonic and thank you for staying here with me" Amy said.

"I'll always be there for you Ames, no matter what, I love you and will never let anything happen to you" Sonic said.

"Same here, I love you too and will always be there for you Sonic" Amy said.

Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's waist, while Amy wraps her arms around Sonic's neck. The two shared a passionate kiss. Sonic and Amy pulled away for air.

"I love you Ames" Sonic said lovingly.

"I love you too Sonikuu" Amy said lovingly.

The couple watched the view of the Pridelands with the sun setting.

And so with Scar, Eggman, and the Anti-Freedom fighters gone, Sonic, Amy, Simba, Nala, and everyone else lives a happy life.

The End

 **And that concludes the Lioness Rose. Thank you all so much for your love and comments I really appreciate it. Since the story is over which is the bad news, I got good news. I'm making a sequel for it so the story is not not over yet. Just be patient for the sequel please. I love you all and thanks.**

 **Again one last time**

 **I don't own Lion King. Lion King, along with the characters belong to Disney.**

 **I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, along with the characters too they belong to Sega.**

 **And Nebula belongs to Nebula the Hedgehog.**

 **See ya later ;)**


End file.
